Broken Mirrors
by Darev
Summary: Will has a problem. Her altermere wants out and she's not going it alone. Rated T. Possible WillCaleb.
1. A is for Awareness

KnightofFaerun – Hey, guys. This is my largest project to date and it's taken me over three weeks to write one single chapter. Not sure whether or not it will be well-received, but I just had to write this story because the idea wouldn't get out of my head. Now as you read the summary you may be saying, "This already happened in the comic books." Sure, but you see I never read the comics and as such only have the television series to fall back on. Changes will happen gradually as the story progresses so I'll try to keep you updated.

Chapters – 26 planned. As for length, each chapter will be as long as it takes. And yes, they will follow the alphabet formula used in season two.

Pairings – This story may be a Will/Caleb pairing, but I'm not too sure yet.

Rating – Teen.

Disclaimer – I do not own WITCH, but any original characters, places, and names are mine and mine alone. None in this chapter, though.

* * *

**A** is for **A**wareness

Will had had quite a day and it didn't help when she came through the front door of her house to find her mother, Susan, locking lips with her former history teacher. "Eww!" Her reaction could be compared to lighting a fire between them as the two adults immediately parted. Flustered, her mother fixed her hair as best she could; Dean really gave it a working over, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing. Seeing her only child standing in the front door with the look of a girl who just tasted something extremely sour, she tried to regain her composure while her heart continued to beat from all the close contact with her lover. "W-Will. Welcome home."

"Not the welcome I was hoping for." She said, her face finally returning to normal though there was still a curve of disgust on her lips.

Now it was Dean who spoke and the man stood up, feeling it best to put as much distance between he as Susan as possible. "Hey, Will. We didn't think you'd be home early."

"So you decided to go tongue wrestling with my mom?"

"Will!" Susan got up now, a hint of red appearing on her tanned face. "What Dean meant is that we thought you were going to the pool today once school had finished."

"Closed for renovations." Will announced, closing the front door. "Apparently some fool--who shall remain nameless." She suddenly had the urge to cough. "_Cough…Uriah…cough!_" Her throat cleared, "Created a very unsanitary situation which forced the proprietors to close it down until they could fix it. Now you might ask yourself how one boy could create a condition so heinous as to shut down an entire facility, but I felt the details were best left a mystery." Will placed her school bag and her duffel bag, which contained her swimsuit and a change of clothes, by the television set before proceeding into the kitchen.

Dean and Susan exchanged embarrassed glances. Miss Vandom followed her daughter into the kitchen, catching her raiding the refrigerator…and talking to it as well. "What do you mean it's not here?" After a few moments, Will sighed and turned around to face her mother. "Mom, did something happen to my sandwich? You know, the one I left behind the orange juice with my name clearly written on a piece of paper on the front?"

"Now that you mention it." Susan had to cover for Dean fast. "I was hungry when I got home and when I saw the sandwich I just couldn't help myself. I figured you'd have gone to eat something with your friends so I didn't think you'd mind."

In reality, it was Dean who had eaten the sandwich after Susan had left it out on the counter to do some cleaning in the fridge. When he arrived, he found the sandwich waiting on the counter in the kitchen and Susan did tell him she'd take care of lunch so he reasoned it must have been for him. The paper with Will's name had fallen on the floor so he never saw it and he just fed his hunger. When Susan appeared at the doorway, she dropped all her cleaning tools and cried out. Dean felt so sorry for what he'd done. He'd offer to get a new one at the nearby deli but Susan explained that Will preferred her sandwiches a certain way and no manner of skill could fool her taste buds.

Will's eyes narrowed at her mother. "Well thanks, mom. Guess I'll starve to death." She grudgingly shut the door to the fridge.

Her hands on her hips, Susan's face turned stern. "Will. Just get a new sandwich at the deli. I'll give you money."

"It's not the same."

Dean's head popped in. "I make a pretty good sandwich myself." He felt really guilty over what he did.

"It's the Vandom way or no way." Will brushed between them and grabbed her stuff from the floor. "I'll call Hay Lin and have her make a delivery drop. Next time, I'll chain my food to the fridge under lock and key so no one, not even my ravenous mother, can eat what's not meant to be hers." She headed for her room. "See ya, Mister Collins. Don't forget," she stopped in the hall and turned to face them, a sinister look appearing on her face. "I'm right next door." With that, Will disappeared.

They heard her door open and close and both lovers appeared at a lost.

"Susan, I'm really sorry for what I did. You didn't have to go take the blame for me. Let met go and apologize to Will so…"

"Believe me, Dean," she said, cutting him off. "You don't know that girl when she's angry. She'd tear you apart in seconds."

Dean cringed at the thought.

Susan smiled at him. "Look, why don't we pick this up tomorrow? Will's probably going to go hang out with her friends the whole day so that means we'll have the place to ourselves."

Dean smirked. "Ooh. I can't wait." He moved in to kiss her when…

"Oh and by the way," Will stopped mid-sentence when she saw Dean's arms around her mother and leaning her back for a romantic kiss. The adults, their lips still puckered, stared at her gawk-eyed, which Will returned in kind. "Never mind." She quickly retreated to her room once again.

Susan and Dean separated, the mood killed and trampled by the red-headed girl. "I think I should uh,"

"Yeah." Susan finished. She picked up his jacket from the couch and gave it to him. Dean let himself out but stopped to tell Susan, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dean." She closed the door behind him.

Alone now with her "sweet" daughter, Susan proceeded down the hall and knocked on the door with sign "Keep Out" on the front. Honestly, she thought Will would have taken that thing down by now. This was not how a fourteen-year old girl was supposed to act. **(1)** "Will." She said when her knocks went unanswered.

"The door's open." She heard Will say.

Susan entered. Will was on her knees removing the clothes she brought to change at the pool from her duffel bag and just tossing them on her bed. "You know I folded those."

"What?" Will paused to look at her. "They're on the bed."

Susan sighed as Will continued to empty out her bag. The woman walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes falling on Will. "Sweety, we need to talk."

Suddenly, Will understood why boys reviled that statement. Whenever her mom said, "We need to talk", it was always had something to do with her and that usually meant either she was doing something wrong or not doing something right or both. Susan pushed aside the strewn clothes that Will threw on the bed and patted the mattress, signaling that she wanted Will to sit beside her. With no method of retreat save leaping out the window, Will was forced to comply. She slumped on the bed, shaking it, as she knew there was a lecture coming on.

"What do I need to, or not to, do now, mother?"

"You can start by being sensitive to my feelings."

Will looked at her. "What? I gave you and Mister Collins some privacy, didn't I? I went to my room and only came out to ask if you two lovebirds wanted me to order anything for you from the Silver Dragon." Will crossed her arms and began to pout. "I always have your feelings in mind."

"Will…" Susan smirked for what she was about to say. "Dean ate your sandwich."

"What?!" The girl shot up. "That crook!"

"Sit down, Will." Susan said and something in her voice made the redhead do just that. Susan's face was soft, but serious. Best not to push her. "I covered for Dean because I knew how you'd react."

"Well how would you feel if some stranger walks into your house and eats your food?"

"Dean is not a stranger. You and I have known him for over a year."

"Well he's still strange." Will commented. "Besides, this is still my house. Who does he think he is just,"

"_Your_ house?" Susan asked. She crossed her arms. "Since when do you pay rent?"

Will's eyes narrowed. "Low blow, mom."

Susan shook her head. "Will, you've had many chances to get to know Dean better and you never take advantage of them."

"I don't force you to get to know any of my friends."

"I wish you would." Susan said and Will looked at her funny. "What I mean is, I'd love to get to know your friends better. You should invite them over more often. The most I've ever spoken to is Taranee and that's only because she comes over to tutor you every now and then. Your friends are a part of your life and that makes them part of my life. It wouldn't hurt if we all did a little activity together."

Will smirked. "I don't know if you've noticed, mom, but your schedule's been pretty booked ever since you started dating Mister Collins."

"Dean." Susan said. "He wants you to start calling him Dean."

"Yeah well, Dean. You see him every weekend and you're too busy at work for us to do anything besides have dinner together and maybe watch a movie or two."

"Is that what's bothering you? That I'm hanging out with Dean so much?"

"No." Will said. "Why would it?"

"Because you're my only daughter and you want some time with me."

Will raised her hands in a denying gesture. "Mom, I'm not five. I can take of myself and I don't need you there to be watching over me."

"Maybe not. But you do need _me_." Susan touched Will's face ever so gently and the girl stiffened. "You're my only child, Will. No matter how old you get you will always be my business. Neither Dean, nor anyone else could ever replace you. A lot of things have happened to us and we've survived because we've always stuck together. We're a team and nothing could drive us apart. I don't want you to forget that."

Will felt slightly ashamed. Normally she'd attest that to her mother playing the guilt trip and making her feel bad, but not this time. It's just that Will wasn't accustomed to sharing her emotions. Not unusual for a girl who moved around a lot and had so few friends. When she spoke again her words had a less critical tone and a softer delivery.

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then why all the hostility towards Dean?"

"I don't hate him. He's really a pretty nice guy. Kind of nerdy but,"

"Will." Susan's hands fell on her hips again.

"_But_," she pressed. "He makes you happy. That's good enough for me. I guess we've been together for so long that having somebody just make himself feel at home kind of makes me feel violated."

"How so?"

"Well…what if Matt starts coming to our house on a daily basis and puts his feet up on the living room table?"

"Oh! How is Matt? When's he coming over again?" Susan exclaimed.

Will began to growl. "The _point_ is—I just don't feel all that comfortable coming home and find you giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to my old history teacher. I know you have your own life and all but seriously, get a hotel room."

Susan chuckled.

"What?"

"Okay. From now on no lovey-dovey in the house. Dean and I will keep our relationship formal whenever he comes here."

"And the R-rated stuff?"

Susan blushed. "Will!"

"Mom. I'm fourteen. We have satellite."

Making a promise to herself to pay more attention to the shows her child watched, Susan composed herself. "Well for your information, we haven't gone that far yet. But if and when the time comes…" she leaned in toward Will. "I promise it won't be here."

"That's a relief."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No kid wants to find her folks fooling around in the bathtub."

Susan scoffed. "That's how you were born, sweetie. Daddy and I did a lot more than change your diapers."

"Okay. Can we change the topic?"

Susan smiled evilly. "Oh yeah. We used to get ten kinds of nasty up at our crib, yo."

"Mom!!!" Will didn't know what was worse, her mother admitting all the pornographic activities that went on between her and her father or the fact that she had to use street slang to do it. "Gross!!!"

Susan was laughing out loud now, and continued to do so for about five minutes. Once the hysteria was over, Susan wiped a tear from her eye. "You are just too easy, Will."

Will stuck out her tongue at her.

"You know." Susan said thinking. "I believe I will have some takeout."

* * *

Will had just come out of the shower when the bell rang. Drying off her short red hair took more time than people would think—having such thick strands and all, so she temporarily bundled it up in a small towel while pulling a larger one around her body. She was already halfway down the hallway when Susan stepped out of her bedroom. The older Vandom woman had showered prior to Will and her long, dark hair took considerably longer to dry off. Being only two women in the house, both were accustomed to just lounging around in their skimmies…though never fully nude. Still, wearing nothing but towels, they both showed a considerable amount of skin. Susan was in the process of braiding her hair when she heard the doorbell. 

"I'll get it, Will." Susan said but Will was almost at the door. "Will. You're not going to answer the door like that, are you?"

"S'kay, mom." She said casually. "It's just Hay Lin." She spared her mother a quick glance. "Besides, you're not exactly decent yourself and I think the sight of you in a wet towel would be too much for anyone to take."

Susan didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. For a woman pushing forty, she had an amazing body. Susan did keep herself in shape by exercising regularly and doing her best to remain on a steady diet. Fact is, when you are a single mother working several jobs to pay your daughter's education, you do so much running around that one does not have the luxury of becoming fat. While her lot in life had improved, Susan was still trim but full in all the right places. It didn't hurt that she had developed a nice tan to boot. Dean called it one of her more exotic features. With shapely legs, long, flowing hair, wide hips and a pair of well-formed breasts, she was a goddess among women and most men would kill just to gaze upon her.

Yet despite all her physical assets, to Will, she was just mom. The word "sexy" just didn't come to mind. While she did admit her mother was beautiful, Will didn't want to so much as entertain the thought of men mentally loving her. If that was the case, the one word that did come to mind was "eww." Not surprisingly enough, the latter appeared more times than the former in regards to her mother's sexual prowess.

"She got here fast." Will said. Must have flown over, she thought. She chuckled at the inside joke.

Pulling open the door, Will greeted her female friend. "What's going on, Hay…" Her voice trailed off when she saw her friend. Of course it was someone she knew very well…only it wasn't Hay Lin…and it certainly wasn't female.

Had he been a mirror, Will's face would have mimicked his own, for they were both gawking. Now Caleb was a disciplined man, one accustomed to keeping his feelings in check. But he never saw Will so exposed as he did right now. While in no way as matured as Susan, Will's body was indeed coming along nicely. Her legs, toned from years of swimming, developed muscle while her hips had expanded just a little to warrant attention. Her frame was sleek and thin, save for her blossoming bosoms which also drew the youth's wandering gaze. Then his eyes fell upon her face. That beautiful face of hers with her sparkling brown eyes. Truly, Will was becoming more stunning everyday.

"C…Caleb?!" Will stuttered, unbelieving at her predicament.

"Um…" Caleb seemed at a lost for words so he simply hoisted the bag he had been carrying at his side to waist level. "You order Chinese?"

"Is that you, Hay Lin?" Susan's voice asked nearby. She hadn't seen the Chinese girl in quite a while and wanted to say hello to her. Susan appeared by Will's side, the top of her towel just low enough to provide a splendid view of her cleavage. "You sound different. I thought," Now it was Susan's turn to gawk. "You're not Hay Lin."

If Caleb's hormones were raging before, they had now reached the point of full-blown hysteria. Were he an anime character, blood would have been shooting out of his nose and his eyes would have enlarged to the size of saucers. While there was no eye enlargement, however, something was indeed growing and Caleb thanked his gods he was wearing baggy pants.

"Mom! Would you get inside?!" Will barked.

"But who's this?"

"It doesn't matter who he is! This isn't a peep show!"

Susan pointed at her. "So what about you?"

"I…I…I thought it was Hay Lin, okay?!"

Susan looked at Caleb. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm, uh…" Caleb still couldn't think straight. That's what happened when all the blood in your body was going somewhere other than your brain. Instead, he did the next best thing. He raised the other bag he was holding. "You order Chinese?"

"Agh!" Will shoved her mother out of the doorway and closed it behind her. Alone with Caleb, Will tried to shake off the embarrassment showing on her face. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair and it was times like this she wished she had inherited her mother's dark complexion to serve as camouflage. But this was Caleb, afterall, and she knew how to handle him. So why did she find her knees growing weak when she saw the way he looked at her?

Feeling all hot beneath his clothes, Caleb wished there was a pool nearby. Will told him the address of the one she most frequented but just thinking about it brought up images of her in one of those tight bathing suits and suddenly the temperature just shot up a few more degrees.

The awkward silence was becoming too much for Will so she decided to break it. "So I'm guessing Hay Lin couldn't make it?" She raised her right foot to scratch the back part of her left leg where an itch began to arise. Caleb noticed the movement and his eyes ascended to the affected area. Seeing him look at her that way made her stop immediately and she made a mental note not to do that again. Hopefully, that itch had learned its lesson. "Caleb?"

His eyes quickly searched for something else of interest to focus on. Unfortunately, there was nothing in this entire hallway or building for that matter that was as attention-grabbing as Will was at the moment. The ceiling! Ceilings were nice. Caleb looked at the ceiling. "She was busy with some report of hers and Yan Lin didn't want to bother her so she bothered me and well, here I am." He offered her the bags. "That'll be fifteen ninety-nine."

"The money. Right." Will began to pat herself for change without realizing that she had no pockets to speak of. "Just…wait right here." Will moved to open the door but it was closed shut. In all the excitement she locked herself outside her own apartment. "I can't believe this." She fiddled with the knob. If only she had the ability to talk to doors, she thought. "Mom." She knocked. "Open up."

The door opened momentarily and Susan Vandom appeared with a twenty dollar bill in her hand. "Need something?"

"Change." Will said.

Will handed her the bill and looked up at Caleb. "Why is he looking at the ceiling?"

"Crick in his neck. Trying to pop it out." Will answered her. "Now if you'll excuse us." Will gently pushed her mother back and pulled the door in just enough to not lock her out again. Will turned to pay. "Caleb, she's gone."

"Hm?"

"My mom. You know, the woman you've been eye-humping for the last two minutes?"

"Eye humping?" Caleb asked skeptically.

"It means…never mind." Will decided it best to not go into explanation. She handed him the bill and awaited her change. When the exchange finished, Will found that Caleb finally got that "crick" out of his neck and was looking at her in the eyes. That itch returned all of a sudden. "So…thanks." She told him, fighting back the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"My pleasure. You know I'd do anything for you." Moments later, he gulped. "As a friend!" He spat out. "You know I'd do anything for you, as a friend. Because you and I are friends. So why wouldn't I do anything not to help a friend? Because doing things for one another…is what friends do. Right?"

"Right. Friends help each other. Just like you did when you brought me my food. Because my mother and I are hungry and you, being a friend, helped us by bringing this food. What a good friend you are."

"Glad I could help…as a friend."

"A good friend."

"A close friend."

"But certainly not a boyfri…" she caught herself before she finished. Coughing back her words, Will gathered the courage to look at Caleb again. They had their differences before but she could not recall when she and he had such difficulty speaking to one another. It was just hormones, she told herself. Afterall, Caleb had just seen her half naked at her own apartment, what boy wouldn't be a little vernacularly stuck? But again, she wasn't too smooth either. Caleb was fully clothed but just being around him the way she was now sent her speech patterns packing.

_Packing?_

Note to self: do not think about "packing" when in the presence of boys.

"Cornelia and I have got that covered." Caleb said. "Just like you and Matt."

"Matt." Will's face twinged for a brief second, but the rebel warrior's sharp eyes picked it up.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm okay." She was lying, but this wasn't a discussion she wanted to bring up with him or anyone else for that matter. "Everything's going great."

"You sure?" Caleb wasn't convinced. He knew something was bothering Will. Spend enough time fighting with someone and you get to understand a lot about their body language.

"Yeah." She wanted to change the subject if just to avoid being interrogated by the painfully observant rebel leader. "Mom's kind of hungry so I'm going to go back inside. Will bumped the door open with her backside and stepped in. "Thanks for the delivery, Caleb. I hope you like your tip."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Thanks…and you're welcome." In truth, Caleb did not fully understand the Earth custom of tipping. People already got paid for doing their jobs and yet they still wanted more currency? That kind of greed had gone out in Meridian a long time ago and the people were happier for it. For all its technological advancements, Earth had yet to reach the enlightened state Meridian was in. Hell, he'd been fighting a tyrannical ruler all his life and nobody ever paid him. "Hey, Will."

"Hm?" She had placed the bags beside the door and looked up when he called to her.

"You know we haven't hung out much lately. The gang, I mean." Caleb would have to get used to calling them that. On Meridian, gangs were lawless bands of ruffians who made life miserable for innocent people. He spent a good part of his youth fighting them as well as Phobos. On Earth it was a term used to describe one's friends and close companions. Cultural differences aside, he did miss everyone from his _gang_. "Ever since the battle with my mo…" Now it was his turn to pause. Like Will, Caleb has some issues he needed to work out as well and this one hit just as close to home. "With Nerissa." He corrected. "We haven't seen much of each other. Most of the time I'm helping Queen Elyon back at the palace, visiting Cornelia, or working at the Silver Dragon. This is the first time you and I've talked in weeks."

Will knew he was right. Come to think of it, Caleb looked so much different from when she last saw him. He looked taller, more dashing and his hair was a bit longer too. He still had that rugged, boyish face, though, one of the traits she found so endearing about him. It didn't make him any less handsome in her eyes. Cornelia was so lucky to have a guy like him. "Yeah. Things have been crazy since that fight. Everyone's been so busy and all."

"Almost makes you wish a new enemy would show up." Caleb raised his fist. "What better way to bring the crew back together than an old-fashioned fight against a foe bent on hostile takeover?"

"None that I can think of." She admitted.

"Will." Susan's voice sounded. "I'm hungry. Are you still talking to that boy?"

Will peered back. "Yes, mom. Give me a minute and I'll be right in." She turned back. "Sorry. Gotta feed her else she'll be up all night. Parents can be such babies."

"I wouldn't know." Caleb said.

"Oh." Will felt very sheepish all of a sudden. Both of them grew up with only a single parent. Julian, Caleb's father, was leading the rebellion while he was still growing up. She can't imagine they spent much time together between the rebellion and struggling to survive. How many years of bonding had they missed out on thanks to that damned Phobos?

"But that's why you have to make the best of the time you got, right?" His mood brightened. Now that he had his father and at least knew the fate of his mother, Caleb was going to catch up on all those long years and despite all the hardship he'd become stronger because of it. Very few had reached the point from boyhood to manhood as quickly and honorably as he did. "My father and I are planning to go fishing on that lake we visited a long time ago. Be a nice way to catch up."

"Funny that. Mom thinks we should start spending more time together too."

"So she's taking you fishing?"

"No. I'd drown her if she ever did."

"You're joking right?"

"No, Caleb. I really mean to kill my own mother. It's called sarcasm, you dolt. Think you'd be used to it by now."

"I'm also used to seeing you in clothes." He shot back. "But this world is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

Again with the blushing. Again with the itching. Again with the knees. Seems Caleb knew the location of all her buttons as easily as she knew his. "I was in the shower, okay?!"

Caleb smirked. Not because he'd got a rise out of the girl but because of how cute she looked whenever she did. Her slim face pouted until her cheeks rose and her eyes, those luscious brown orbs sparkled with an inner light. Had she not been the Keeper of the Heart, he'd no doubt that Will would have been the guardian of fire. "Just messing with you, Will. Think you'd be used to it by now."

_Jerk._

"Will!" Susan's voice said. "Flirt later. Right now I'm hungry!"

"I'm not flirting, mom!" She cried back.

"Wilhelmina Vandom, either you get in here and eat or so help me…" Miss Vandom let the threat hang in the air but Will knew when it was time to call it quits.

"Guess I'd better go." Caleb said.

Will nodded. "Yeah. God, she can be such a pain sometimes."

He smiled at her, turning to leave as he did so. "Hope to see more of you soon, Will."

"Caleb?" Will's eyebrow went up.

"You know what I mean." He told her. Geez, these Earth girls can take things the wrong way. "See ya."

"Bye." She watched him disappear down the hall before closing the door. Her mother was standing right there with her arms crossed; a look on her face that told Will she wanted some explanation. "What? I can't have guy friends?"

Susan's eyebrow curled. "Are they _all_ that good looking?"

"No soup for you." Will said and brought the bags into the kitchen.

* * *

"Just call him." Will gathered the courage and punched in the number to her cell phone; the subsequent rings chipping away at her strong pretense. She took in deep breaths, fighting back the uncertainty that crept up into the back of her cerebrum, telling her negative things that served only to make her more nervous. One would think she was calling in to report a murder or a missing person—when actually she was only trying to reach her boyfriend. 

"Come on, Matt. Pick up the phone." She said. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." She chanted. Still no answer. The ringing went on for a few more seconds before going into his answering machine. _"Hey, this is Matt."_

"Damn."

"_Can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you. See ya."_

"Figures."

_Beep…_

She sighed. "Matt? It's Will. Listen, I really think we need to have a talk after…what happened." Images of that moment haunted her, dancing around the back of her eyelids so that even shutting them would not offer sanctuary. "I know that things got out of hand and…that we haven't spoken since." She then took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I may have—overreacted a little bit…okay, a lot of bit but you really did piss me off. I was angry, Matt, and though I'm still not over the whole thing, I think we should try to talk about it like adults instead of ignoring each other like kids."

Without realizing it, she had begun to pace around her room, her bare feet tapping heavily as if to signify the stress building up in her upper extremities. "Now don't think I'm taking full responsibility for everything that happened. I'm not just going to keel over and let you walk all over me…" Will stopped herself, suddenly noticing the rising ire in her voice. Settling down, she went on. "What I mean is, we both had a part to play in our falling out. Things were said and people saw and…I just can't believe…"

Will paused when a jolt of electricity ran through her fingers. Not an uncommon occurrence considering she was the guardian of quintessence, an element that resembled lighting. The shocking thing was, and yes it is a pun, is that she was always prepared for it. This spark had been sudden incident, one born more of instinct rather than conscience thought.

The phone was still recording.

"Sorry—what I meant to say is that I can't believe how you acted. That was a side to you I never knew existed. You hurt me, Matt. I don't want to sound like a baby but you really hurt me. And now I…" _Whoa!_ Her entire hand was glowing now. The energy ran from her knuckles all the way down to her wrist. Will could feel intense cosmic energy within her veins, slowly building to the point where if she clenched her hand, the power would explode.

"I…need…to…go…now—go now!" She chirped all of a sudden. "We'll talk later, okay? Call me back. Bye."

As if she'd cut herself, Will dashed out of her room while holding her hand and made way for the bathroom, slamming the door shut as she did. Stationing herself in front of the mirror, Will checked her hand again. The glow was subsiding but was still very much apparent even in the bright light of the mirror. Will studied her appendage like she'd never seen it before. Quintessence was a mysterious element; one that Will had yet to fully understand. What she did understand, however, was that she wasn't going to be walking around with a light bulb attached to her arm so she concentrated on making the glowing stop. It did…with surprisingly little effort. But that didn't put her at ease just yet.

"Okay. What is going on?" she asked her reflection. The girl in the mirror mimicked every one of her moves; speaking only when she did. "I must be going out of my mind." Turning on the faucet, Will splashed herself with cold water hoping it would return her to her senses. All it did was cause her to shiver as the bathroom had in taken all of the cold air from the hallway, making her lips tremble. "Okay." She rubbed her shoulders and stared at her image. "That was weird."

She turned off the faucet. "Good things that's over. Any longer and mom may have called an exorcist."

Will walked to the door but just as her hand reached around the knob, she stopped. Her body was frozen still but not due to lack of activity. Energy pulsed around her form, a strange power that she never knew she had. It began from the toes, working their way up to her hair. Her pajamas ruffled in an invisible wind, the strands of her hair kicked up and stood on end, the eyes began to glow a dark shade of pink. Then came the electricity. Like a powerline cut loose, Will turned into a living conductor of the most destructive force in nature, emitting blue rays of death through gritted teeth and a burning soul. Glass shattered, walls tiles cracked, the lamp burst into sparks and anything not nailed down rose into the air, twisting in hurricane-style winds.

True to her namesake, Will fought the treasonous spell that was her power and regained control. At once, all stopped and went silent. All that was in the air crashed down the floor. Her hand released the doorknob. Her head throbbed with pain. Her foot crunched down on the broken glass behind her. Her wail was loud.

"Will?" Susan, overhearing the ruckus, left her room to find what all the commotion was about. "Is everything alright?"

Fighting back the tears from the glass cut, Will quickly came to the conclusion that she'd have a hell of a time explaining this mess to her mother. Luckily for her, she was a Guardian of the Veil, which means, "Quintessence." Using her powers again, only this time with her approval, Will reverted the room back into its un-messed-up state and everything returned to normal. "Whew."

"Will." Susan banged on the door. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing, mom." She lied.

"I heard some glass break. And it sounded like a bomb went off."

"Must be hearing things." She was about to open the door when she winced and looked down. The blood from her cut was on the floor and despite all her magical abilities, fixing human flesh was not one of them. "Damn."

"What happened?"

"Uh…spilled some water on my shirt."

"I don't hear any water."

Will turned the handles on the sink to their highest levels. "Are you sure? It's real loud."

"Open this door, Will."

"Just a minute." She searched through the nearby pantry for a towel.

"Now." Susan ordered.

No towels were presently available. Mentally cursing, Will did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Young lady if you don't open this door in the next two seconds,"

"Okay! Okay!" Will let her in. "Happy?"

"What were you doing," Susan stopped when she noticed her daughter wasn't wearing any pants. Instead, her pajama bottoms were draped over the sink, colored with a red substance. "Will?" She turned to her. Will's shirt was just long enough to cover her shame. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fourteen, mother." She began scrubbing her pants with soap and water. "It's my time of the month."

A blush formed on Susan's dark face and she turned away. "W-Will, I'm so sorry."

"What are mothers for?" She said in an irritated tone.

Covering her face. "This is so embarrassing. Will, can you ever forgive me?"

"I will if you closed the door." Will looked at her. "It's a bit _drafty_ in here, if you know what I mean."

"R-right. Sorry." She began to close the door. "Please forgive me, sweetheart."

Once she was gone, Will let out a sigh of relief. That was quick thinking on her part to fake a period. Her mother was so embarrassed that it would take time to remember that hers wasn't for another two months. At least she bought herself the time she needed for the distraction. Now Will must contend with another problem. Staring at her image in the mirror again, the young woman stared at herself. "What the hell was that?" she asked aloud. The mirror Will just gazed back as if just as confused by it all.

* * *

Caleb returned to the Silver Dragon upon making his final delivery of the evening. He didn't know why he still bothered doing this. When he first arrived on Earth and was offered a place to stay by Hay Lin, they figured it'd be best if he tried to blend in, so he was given a job at the Dragon, waiting tables, cleaning after the patrons, and occasionally making deliveries. The money he earned allowed him to buy things he thought would be useful in assisting the rebellion back on Meridian. Plus, it gave him a chance to explore another culture different than his own, on a world that wasn't being ravaged by an evil tyrant, and where he didn't have to look over his shoulder every waking minute. 

Now that the war was over, Caleb no longer had any reason to pretend to be a servant. But old habits die hard and he knew that by doing this he was helping the Lins and what better way to repay their hospitality than to help them run their restaurant. It also kept Caleb busy. For all its wonders, there really wasn't much for him to do in this world. While he respected the humans of Earth, Caleb found them too pampered and spoiled. They depended on technology for every facet of their lives. They weren't hardy and adventurous like the people back home. And the girls were…

"Strange." He said aloud. His voice carried in the back alley of the Dragon but there was no one around to hear. As he pulled the bike over to the back door, his mind began to wander towards Cornelia. Caleb had seen many beautiful women, courted them too; but Cornelia, and all Earth women it seemed, were very different than the ones he was used too. She was very outspoken and radiated supreme self confidence. While fragile when compared to the female warriors of Meridian, she was not one to be trifled with. Caleb had seen what she could do when wielding those awesome powers of hers. The Guardian of Earth was the most powerful member of the group, with the possible exception of Taranee and probably Will, but hers was the most destructive which immediately drew Caleb toward her.

He always liked powerful women. Case in point, the time when he wooed the sultry daughter of the Trebian Lord all those years ago. It caused quite a ruckus throughout the land and became the talk of much gossip within the rebellion, but no one could blame Caleb for setting his goals high. He courted female soldiers, noblewomen, even a lady wizard, but none could come close to matching his bizarre relationship with Cornelia.

She was strong, beautiful, smart, deadly and unpredictable. But then when he thought about it, there _was_ one girl who shared those same qualities. When he first met Will, she was thrown into his pit inside the palace dungeon. Small and scrawny, he'd never thought she'd be the one chosen as the Keeper of the Heart. His opinion of her gradually changed as they fought together and suddenly he saw her in a different light. As a guardian, she was gorgeous—all of them were!—but Will carried herself differently. Maybe it was because she was the leader. Or perhaps she was more self reliant being alone most of her life. These were two traits that she and Caleb shared in common.

Thinking about it now brought a smile to his handsome face. Two people from opposite sides of the Veil having similar fates. Neither of them asked for their lot in life, but they took what they got and ran with it. That's why people looked up to them and respected them. Will led the guardians and Caleb the rebels. Between these two, Meridian had been liberated and Phobos defeated, who could have asked for a better pair?

But a pair they were not. At least not in romantic terms. Caleb was in love with Cornelia, Will's friend. She in turn took up with a young man named Matt, who eventually became Caleb's friend. It was a scenario they were both content with. Still, however, he couldn't help but wonder now and then if maybe…in another life.

He tied the bike down before opening the door. There wasn't much need for security in Heatherfield so the door had been left unlocked. Not that Caleb was afraid of anything. There were no vagabonds on Earth that were nearly as frightening as anything he'd faced back home. He was a skilled fighter in both armed and unarmed combat and had a sixth sense to know when there was trouble nearby. Then there was the fact that there was a guardian living upstairs: one who could suck the very air out of your lungs. There was a former guardian too and her mind was as sharp as any blade. Between them and Caleb, the Silver Dragon was the safest place in the entire city.

Kicking off his shoes and removing that ridiculous red jacket with the name "Silver Dragon" written in both English and Chinese, Caleb tossed it on the nearest chair and plopped down on his bed. Blunk would be by to take him back to Meridian in the morning so all that was left to do was have a good rest before retuning to the tedious trials of being the Queen's man-at-arms. With peace returned to the land, there wasn't much for the war hero to do at home save looking pretty in his new military garbs and advise Elyon on military matters. Traveling between Meridian and Earth was taking its toll. Maybe he should take a vacation. Or at least a day-off. It seemed that no matter where he went he was working.

_Cornelia and I could go to that city she's always telling me about. Paris, is it? She always wanted me to taste caviar. But she hasn't been to Meridian in a long time. I'll bet she's never seen anything like the Fire Fields of Talos. I hear they're beautiful this time of year. Maybe we could do that. Hell, with the Veil down, we could travel to any other planet in the universe. Zamballa-- perhaps, she loves talking to the trees. Or someplace we've never been._

As he mused, a lone figure walked down the stairs and into his "room." Her thin form barely registered on the stairs and she hardly made any noise. Had Hay Lin been born on Meridian during the rebellion, she'd have made an excellent scout.

But Caleb did have that sixth sense…and it kicked in the moment before she opened her mouth. "Hey."

She stopped halfway. "Oh. I didn't know if you were awake or not."

Caleb hoisted his tired body off the bed and into a sitting position. "My door's always open to you, Hay Lin."

"Aw. That's sweet." She said walking down the rest of the way. He noticed she carried with her a pad and paper which she cradled in her chest.

"Is that your report?"

"Yes. And it's not a report; it's a poetic entry for a competition I'm trying to win." Caleb moved over to give her room to sit down. She took the silent invitation. "I'm still not sure what to do it on. You'd think with all the stuff I've seen I'd have a hundred things to write about. But my mind's a complete blank."

Caleb shrugged. "Well, anything in particular stood out for you?"

She put the pad on her lap and thought about it. "Hm. How about, finding out I'm some mystical warrior destined to protect the universe from the forces of evil? Ooh, or how about fighting a wicked prince who was searching for his sister in order to steal her powers and become a god? I can also write about all the times I've faced endless waves of bad guy armies and helping a resistance movement liberate their people. Traveling between planets, meeting the "God" of the universe, battling an evil sorceress and knights and eliminators and dreams and evil clones and former guardians and sand monsters and spiders and giant green reptiles who eat their masters…"

The youth listened up until that point. "All right, I see your dilemma."

Hay Lin ceased. "Why did I have to see so much in my young life? Now everything after that is going to seem boring."

"You can always help on Meridian. I hear there's a heat wave in one of our southern provinces. A nice daily breeze would ease the suffering of the farmers there."

"Thanks, but I think Irma would be better suited to that than me."

"You can always guide the rain clouds down from the north."

Hay Lin smiled. "Always thinking of others, aren't you?"

"I learned from the best." He said. Hay Lin had to be the most selfless person he had ever met in his life. She always put others first, as demonstrated when she offered him a place to stay when he became stranded on Earth and did everything possible to make his basement room comfortable. Cornelia once joked that Hay Lin secretly had a crush on him but he knew that was not the case. She loved him, but only as a sister would a brother. Caleb was an only child, and having a sibling looking out for his well-being was truly touching.

She blushed slightly. "Well I had a great teacher. Grandma always made sure I put others first. Though sometimes it does backfire. People think they can walk all over you when you're nice."

"If anyone does that to you just let me know. I can teach them the error of their ways." He punched a fist into his open palm.

"Thanks but I fight my own battles. Besides, being around you and the girls has made me tougher."

"Yeah? How so?"

She leaned in closer. "I use a medium tooth brush now."

"Ooh." They said in unison and had a good laugh.

"So how was Will?" she asked when the laughter died down.

"She was fine."

"In what sense?"

Caleb looked at her. "As in the opposite of not fine. What do you mean, in what sense?"

"It's just I haven't seen her that much. With school and homework and Eric, I haven't hung out with her or anything."

Caleb recalled having a similar conversation with Will. He remembered how saddened she looked admitting she had not spent time with her friends. Now here was a second girl he had to cheer up.

"Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, you; everyone's doing their own thing. I miss the times we used to spend upstairs trying to figure out Phobos or Nerissa's latest plot. You remember all the hair-brained schemes we used to come up with?"

"As I recall," Caleb smirked. "Most of those hair-brained schemes were thought up by you."

"There's nothing wrong with a little imagination." She defended.

"Imagination doesn't even begin to describe you, Hay Lin."

"Hm? Do I take that as a compliment or criticism?"

"Whichever makes you feel better." Caleb yawned. "I'm tired. Your grandmother has me doing deliveries all over town. This is the first break I've had all day." He laid back on his bed, arms crossed behind his head with one foot over the other. "Did you just come down here to wish me goodnight or to peek while I was undressing?"

"Gross." Hay Lin said and got off the bed.

Caleb laughed. They indeed were like brother and sister. "Just messing with you." _Didn't I say that to Will not too long ago?_

"No." Hay Lin turned her nose up at him after his indemnified remark. "I came here because I needed to ask you something."

"Fire away." Caleb spoke through a dreary voice but he was willing to fight back the tantalizing call of Sleep if it meant he could help his surrogate sister.

Her face smiled again, baring those trademark braces of hers which Caleb found both cute…and rather disturbing. "Well, you know so many great stories from Meridian. I was wondering if you could tell me one that would inspire me in my writing of the poem."

"You want me to tell you a bedtime story?" He asked incredulously. "How old are you again?"

"Come on." She sat down next to him. "I love Meridian fairy tales."

Caleb sniffed loudly. "Fairy tales? You do know most of those stories really happened?"

"Ooh right. Meridian is all about fairy tales."

"I'm kind of tired now."

"But you're leaving tomorrow." Her voice turned whiny, like a child about to go to sleep without—well, a bedtime story.

"Your grandma knows a lot of Meridian stories. Why not ask her?"

"It's not the same. She doesn't have the same connection with those stories that you do. Whenever you tell them, it's like you're there on those quests or fighting those monsters. You tell the story like she never could."

"And the fact that I re-enact the stories using live objects doesn't hurt either."

"Visual aid always helps."

A smile curved his lips. "Tell you what. I'm doing a review of the soldiers tomorrow. I can have Blunk bring you to Meridian when my shift is over and we can have dinner with the queen by the veranda overlooking the royal nature preserve. Afterward, I'll treat you to a story like none you've ever heard. How's that sound?"

Her little face beamed with glee. "That's great! Oh, I love you, Caleb!" She embraced him, tiny arms wrapped around his thick neck.

"You're welcome. Now," He removed her from him. "If you don't mind, I'd love to get some sleep before I spend hours drilling new recruits on the proper way of shining their boots." He watched Hay Lin get up and head for the stairs. She stopped on the last step to the door and turned around to say, "Remember; you promised me a great story."

"And you'll have one." He said. "Goodnight, now."

"Night, Caleb."

With Hay Lin gone, Caleb was free to return to thinking how many ways he could woo Cornelia. Then it hit him…the nature preserve. It was secluded enough for two people to be alone and private enough so as to not be disturbed. Queen Elyon had done wonders with the place and now it was one of the most scenic spots in the entire kingdom. To think it only existed today because she had Phobos protect it from any further deforestation. Now that decision preserved its beauties for generations to come.

"Yeah…" Caleb muttered, as sleep gradually overcame his body and soul. One by one, his muscles relaxed until prone and his breathing turned heavy. His eyelids snapped shut and not more than two minutes since Hay Lin's departure, the youth was fast asleep.

* * *

Raw power surged through Will's body. Or to be more accurate, outside of it. Her body had turned into a living, walking, breathing Christmas tree. She'd turned the lights out moments ago, but you'd think she had her own disco ball lighting up the room with her body shifting to every conceivable color in the spectrum. Nothing she did, no amount of will power, seemed able to quell the pulsations. 

Sitting at the foot of her bed, Will stared at her glowing hands. Raw energy danced between her delicate fingers. They converged at the center in the space between her hands, forming a ball of changing colors. It was absolutely beautiful. The power of Quintessence was hers to command—the power of life, the fifth element, the missing link that was the cataclysm for all life on this planet. The song, "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands" began to play in the back of her head and while this "he" was a "her" it dawned on Will whether or not the creators of that song realized the implications of uttering such a mantra were to one who truly _did_ have the world in her hands?

"What's happening to me?" Will asked. Ever since that incident in the bathroom she thought of every sane explanation her logical mind could come up with, short of her powers reacting to an existential breakout of Candracar zits, but no solution came to her and it was only when that previous notion – Candracar, not the zits – hit her did she seek that celestial jewel from within her drawer.

Will retrieved the Heart of Candracar.

The object pulsated with irregular intervals of shifting light and color. For one so accustomed to it, Will knew something was wrong. It's as if the Heart sensed something was amiss and tried to convey that point to its current holder. Was it Nerissa? The thought came to Will abruptly and she pushed it aside. That woman was trapped within the Heart of Meridian, never to bother anyone again. Phobos? Unlikely. He was even less of a threat than Nerissa trapped within the confines of the royal dungeon. Both were guarded round the clock by fierce Meridian warriors and Queen Elyon was more than a match should either of them attempt escape.

A new enemy, perhaps? One the girls had yet to see?

It troubled Will to think that someone was behind all this. If that person had the ability to affect her so, what could he do to the other girls? Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, all were in terrible danger. As the leader it fell to her to figure this out. But she couldn't do it alone. Not when she didn't even know where to begin. But someone else might.

"Time to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

The Oracle's eyes flashed open. 

Without looking he _saw_ Luba approach. Her catlike stealth was unable to hide the urgency of her step, or the quickening pace of her heart. Very few things rattled the protector of the aurameres whose reputation marked her as the bravest in all of Candracar. The feline woman practically slid across the marble floor—that's how fast she moved—until she had just reached the meditating Lord of the Universe. "Oracle," she began but was stopped by an upraised hand.

"I know, Luba." The Oracle stated. Very little perspired without his knowledge. "She'll be arriving very soon."

The guardian stared at the Oracle's back, a look of surprise that faded when she remembered who she was talking to. "It is the Keeper of the Heart. Her auramere is acting strangely."

Sighing, the Oracle turned, his body still hovering above the floor, until he was facing Luba. "I fear it is the result of a mistake."

"Oracle?"

"The Keeper has a great heart. But there are times that deeds done with the kindest of intent can do the most harm. We must make the necessary preparations."

Luba stepped back. "I-I will do as you command, Oracle. But first I must know what it is that,"

"It is her altermere." A female voice said and Luba turned around to find Halinor. The former guardian of fire had aged well since her fighting years. She still possessed a mane of long blonde hair and carried herself with strength befitting a woman half her age. Her eyes, though, were filled with great concern. "I'm sorry, Oracle." She apologized.

"I know." The bald man said.

Luba looked between the two, not liking being out of the loop. "Would someone please explain?"

The Oracle looked to Luba. His eyes as serious as the feline had ever seen. "_She_…has achieved _awareness_."

* * *

Growing up in Meridian, Caleb learned to be a very light sleeper. One never knew when an enemy could be lurking in the dark just waiting for the chance to slit your neck. His senses were honed to a razor's sharpness, keen to everything around him at all times. As Earth people would say, he slept with one eye open, but that was not the case for both his eyes were very much closed the moment Will appeared from out of thin air. 

She believed him to be fast asleep and as such did not want to surprise him; but it was she who was surprised. The moment one foot touched the ground, emitting the slightest ruffle of fabric against stone, Caleb leaped out of bed with the predatory grace of a hunting cat. **(2)** His movements were so fast that he'd disappeared from Will's sight. She found him again, when a powerful arm wrapped itself around her neck and pulled her into the shadows.

She tired to scream but he had cut off all air from traveling through her lungs and Will Vandom, a demi-goddess in her own right, was at the mercy of one very cunning and very capable human warrior.

"Will!" Caleb cried, shocked to realize that the person he had in his death grip was his close friend. He immediately released her and began to apologize. "I'm sorry. You just came out of nowhere and I...damn! Are you okay?" He reached out to examine her neck to check for bruises but Will brushed it away…rather roughly at that. "Please, Will. Let me,"

"It's okay." Will faced him at last. There was no rage or hatred in her face. She was just shocked from the whole ordeal. It's not often you almost get your neck snapped. Will rubbed her sore throat and managed a weak smile. "My fault for just dropping in unannounced."

But Caleb still felt guilty over it. "I'm still sorry. All that training doesn't go away even when the war's over. I didn't hurt anything, did I?"

"Just my pride. It's easy to forget that with all my powers I'm still human. **(3)** Speaking of which." The fold went away—but the light did not.

"What the…?"

"You see my dilemma."

"Why are you glowing?"

The girl shrugged. "Hell if I know. One moment I'm trying to reach Matt and the next I've become Hurricane Katrina. Nearly destroyed my bathroom and got a pre-tty nasty cut for it." Lifting her injured foot, she revealed the wound which she had bandaged earlier.

Caleb circled Will as if that would give him a better insight as two what was going on. It didn't.

"Could it be you have new powers?"

She shrugged, putting her foot back down.

"Did you try anything?"

"Caleb. Hello. I just told you what I did to my bathroom."

"Well what possessed you to do anything in the bathroom?"

"I didn't." she revealed. "I just went in there to figure out what was going on and suddenly my powers go all Peter Petrelli on me." **(4)** She folded her arms across her chest. "If I try anything else it could take out half of Heatherfield. Not looking forward to moving again."

Caleb had never seen Will's powers react like this. While not an expert on magical artifacts in any respect, he was still curious. "Let me see the Heart."

Will removed the Heart from around her neck and was about to give it to him when she stopped. "Wait a minute." She pulled it close to her chest and Caleb was looking at her to ask what was the matter. She eyed him suspiciously. "You're not Nerissa by any chance?"

"What?"

"The Heart can only be taken with the consent of the Keeper. If you were Nerissa, you'd need me to give it to you willingly."

"I don't believe this." Caleb grew cross with her. "After all we've been though, you choose _now_ to become paranoid?"

"How do I know it's you?"

"Because my mother, and I use the term loosely, is locked away in a prison of her own doing. You can fold to Meridian and have a look for yourself." He twitched once he noticed Will wasn't buying it. "Just use the Heart." He conceded.

Will raised the Heart of Candracar, knowing its magical properties would be able to discern truth from lies. In a moment it revealed what Will knew to be true in her own heart. This was the real Caleb. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." She said before handing the Heart to him. Caleb looked it over; studying it as one would a chemical in one of those little lab tubes. "Hm."

"What?" She thought maybe he had found something.

"You know what I think?"

"Yes?" She stepped in closer.

"I think…" Caleb smiled at her. "We should speak to Yan Lin."

Had she been a less patient woman she'd have smacked him. "Thanks, dummy." Grabbing the Heart. "Should have done that in the first place."

"Might have given the old woman a heart attack."

"Who you callin' old?" Yan Lin appeared at the top of the stairs in her elegant Chinese nightgown. "Like a rare wine, I get better with age." The elderly woman began her descent towards them though Will was already waiting for her at the final step. "I'm so glad to see you, Miss Lin."

"Call me grandma." She told Will. "You are all my grandkids now."

"Did we wake you?" Caleb asked her.

Shaking her head, "Nah. I was coming down to fetch some milk for my sister. Poor girl's having trouble sleeping. If you ask me, I think it has to do with Eric's grandpa. Those two have really been hitting it off."

Of course both Caleb and Will knew that Yan Lin had no real sister. Nerissa had created an altermere of Yan Lin in her attempt to get the woman to capitulate and become one of her thralls. When the battle ended, the altermere was still around, so Yan Lin decided to have her come live with her family. She told her son and his wife that she was her long-lost sister, Mira, who'd gone off to live in Europe years ago. With no reason to suspect his mother of lying, Mr. Lin eagerly accepted her as his aunt and Mira's been living with them ever since.

"Great…and kind of gross…" Will said.

Yan Lin looked at her. "I always knew you had a glowing personality, Will, but geez!"

"It's not my fault."

"Tell her about the hurricane." Caleb said.

"What about the hurricane?"

Will relayed all the information she imparted to Caleb just moments ago. When she had finished, Yan Lin, the ever wise and profoundly deep woman, settled into her thinking pose which the youths knew not to disturb. "Hm."

"Is that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm'?" Will asked.

"It's a we'd better go to Candracar 'hm'." Yan Lin said. "Sorry, kiddo, but I don't have the foggiest idea what's wrong with you."

"But the Heart." Will held it up.

"It's properties are limitless but that doesn't mean that things can't go wrong now and then." She turned to regard both of them. "Back when I was a guardian, the Heart used to do all sorts of crazy things. I remember one time Nerissa tried to transform us behind a rose hedge and it wound up taking the hedge and our clothes, along with it. We were as nude as the day we were born."

Will smirked at the image but Caleb kind of felt disgusted. No boy wanted to picture his mother stark naked anytime at anyplace.

"Anyway. We should head over to see the Oracle. He'll know what to do." She began to go back upstairs. "Let me just get my robe and we'll be on our way."

"Are you going to wake Hay Lin?" Will asked watching her go up.

"My granddaughter is lost to the waking world. I do not want to disturb her. I'll just tell Mira what's up and she'll cover for us."

"Good idea."

When Yan Lin left, Caleb and Will were alone once again. She considered the rebel leader, now general, with concern. "You don't think this is anything bad right?"

"We'll figure it out." He eyed her. "Just make sure to give me a heads up whenever you feel like blowing up, okay?"

Will chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

Will, Caleb and Yan Lin were always welcomed visitors to the Fortress of Candracar so they were not surprised when they found a host to greet them upon their arrival. What they weren't expecting were the stern glares or the harsh murmurs that started as soon as the fold to Earth closed shut behind them. The trio took in their surroundings, not sure of what to make of the hostile demeanor of the citadel's residents. The only one among them who seemed ready for this was Yan Lin, who spoke on their behalf. "We're here to see the Oracle." 

A lone figure stepped forth from the encircling crowd, her golden hair standing out among the throng of whites, blues and greens. Yan Lin beamed when she saw her old friend and former guardian appear from the ensemble and walked over to greet her in a way only close friends could. She pulled back from her embrace only to find Halinor did not seem pleased to see her. "What is it, old friend?"

Halinor turned away briefly to gather her strength for the coming ordeal. With a deep breath, she finally returned to Yan Lin, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm afraid your visit will not be a happy one, Yan Lin. A line has been crossed and…" Her eyes darted quickly to Will who was standing a few feet behind the old woman. The exchange was less than a second but it was enough to send shivers down her spine. "Suffice it to say there must be reciprocations."

Yan Lin removed herself from Halinor altogether, folding her hands beneath the sleeves of her nightgown. "I'm afraid I do not understand. What is wrong? Why is everyone acting so funny?"

"These questions are best answered in private." Halinor said.

Caleb took a look around before regarding Halinor. "Seems to me like every body else here already knows."

"Except us." Will added. She could feel the stares of the crowd on her; almost like two dozen laser sights targeting her body and the next move would be her last. She kept her hands at her sides and balled them up into fists. Caleb saw the gesture and could feel Will's anxiety. He'd back her up all the way no matter what the situation was, but that didn't mean he wouldn't mind having his sword right about now.

"This way." Halinor turned around and the crowd parted before her. Yan Lin looked over at the teenagers, shrugged, and proceeded after the former guardian. Will and Caleb followed suit, walking side by side, each very aware of the people around them. Several of them spoke in weird and exotic tongues but they got their meaning well enough. _One need not be a linguist to understand the meaning of a drawn blade_. **(5)** It was an old Meridian idiom and one that fit the situation perfectly.

Halinor led them to a place all three were quite familiar with, the two women in particular. Within this holy chamber, the aurameres, source of the guardians' powers and essence of the five elements, spun in a circle at the very center of the room. Awaiting them were two very recognizable faces; Luba, the guardian of the aurameres; and the Oracle, Lord of the Universe.

Neither was smiling.

The great marble doors to the chamber slide quietly shut. Away from prying ears the occupants gathered into two separate lines: Yan Lin, Will and Caleb on one side; the Oracle, Luba and Halinor on the other. The steady hum of the aurameres was pleasing to listen too, but one of them stood out from its companions. This one belonged to Will and it glowed even brighter than the remaining four. Will looked down at her own glowing hands and wondered if this was the reason behind it. Her powers were connected, nay; dependant on her auramere since without it there would be no Heart of Candracar. She like her friends relied on their constant transfer of energy which allowed her to control her gifts. Should anything happen to it, Will would be nothing but an ordinary girl.

And something was definitely happening to it.

"Oracle, I believe an explanation is in order. We've been kept in the dark long enough." Yan Lin spoke to the most powerful man in all of existence. Despite his peaceful exterior and kind eyes, it was not wise to cross the Oracle of Candracar. But Yan Lin stood her ground. She'd defied powerful men all her life; both as a woman and as a Guardian of the Veil. Besides, as far as she knew they had done nothing wrong so their welcome by the residents of Candracar was uncalled for.

Luba was the first to speak out for the opposition and fixed two slit, feline eyes at Will. "Why don't we let Will shine some light on that situation?"

"Was that a joke?" Will asked in all honesty. The pun was obvious since she could light up a blackboard if she so chose to right about now.

Luba's face indicated that she was not joking. Her whiskers twitched with frustration and she turned to Halinor and asked, "Care to do the honors?"

"I take no honor in this, Luba." She said. "But I will tell them." Halinor faced Will. Not one of them blinked as Halinor began speaking. "Weeks ago, as measured by Earth time, Yan Lin, myself, Queen Elyon and the other guardians were all imprisoned along with Nerissa when Prince Phobos betrayed you in order to claim the scepter. In order to escape, I used my telepathic powers to get in contact with the current Guardian of Fire, Taranee. During our link, our minds became one and as such we saw many of each other's past memories. It's a telepathic skill known as a mind meld in which two psychics eventually become one through the link. One of Taranee's memories included an incident at a school dance in which a battle took place between two Wills." Her eyes softened. "I saw how your altermere sacrificed herself for your sake, Will. Truly she had developed a soul of her own to attempt such a selfless act. In order to save her life, you absorbed her back into your body rather than the Heart. The two of you became one being, one mind, one soul."

Will recalled the events of that day. Her mother forced her to do laundry when she promised to help her friends prepare for Mrs. Rudolph's going away party. She decided to create an altermere to do the dirty work while she went to the gymnasium, figuring the astral drop could handle something as simple as washing dirty clothes. Nerissa had her own plan for the look-alike and made her self-conscious; which meant that she now had her own free will. Planting the seeds of dissent within the altermere, she battled against Will for fear that she wanted to destroy her. By being absorbed, the astral drop would cease to exist as a person and she did not want that, reveling in her newfound existence as a free person. Will and the guardians battled the copy, eventually defeating her, but she could not bring herself to hurting a real human being which is what the astral drop had become. Seeing them make amends, Nerissa attacked Will, only to have her double jump in the way, saving her but dooming herself. Not wanting to lose her "sister", Will absorbed the altermere into her own body.

"I was there." Caleb spoke all of a sudden and brought Will out of her flashback. "Nerissa's attack was cowardly. Had it not been for the altermere Will may not be here right now. By absorbing the astral drop into herself she saved the life of an innocent who's only crime was being born. Will saved her. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The bid deal," Luba began. "General Caleb, is that an astral drop is meant to serve as a temporary servant who performs menial tasks. They are not meant to become living, thinking, sentient beings with a will of their own."

She continued before Will had a chance to say anything. "What's more they aren't supposed to inhabit the same world as their creator let alone the same body. By doing this, Will Vandom has broken one of the oldest codes in the cosmos. Two beings of the same clothe cannot exist side by side. Doing so will throw the fabric of space and time into flux and create catastrophe such as one cannot comprehend." She raised her voice to emphasize the dire straits they were in. The look on Will's face seemed to suggest that her comments had hit home; but then Yan Lin stepped up to shield her.

"My friends. As you know Nerissa created an altermere of myself who like Will's possesses a soul. She's lived with my family for quite a while and the universe has not collapsed in on itself. If this is such a serious offense, why am I not be harassed as well?"

"Let me answer that." Halinor told Luba who was about to open her mouth for all the wrong reasons. "You are no longer a guardian and as such no longer possess the many powers that you once wielded. While Mira is your altermere, she is nothing more than an ordinary human being. Will's case, however, was a full-fledged guardian when she had been absorbed. As Will's power grew, so did hers, and now the two have come into conflict with one another."

Will was shocked. "Wait. You mean to tell me that she's still alive?" She pointed to her body. "In here?"

Halinor nodded. "That's right, Will. There are two of you now. Identical in every sense of the word. The other you has experienced everything you have since the merge and has been fighting with you ever since."

"B-but how come I didn't know? Why is this happening now of all times?"

"My guess would be when you and the other guardians achieved the zenith of your powers, your lapse allowed your alter ego to surface. She may have lied dormant for a while but as time progressed she, and who wouldn't, started to feel constricted in your body. Imagine being in a cage where you can see the world but nobody can see you. People rattle the cage, you get angry but can't do anything about it. While you can't directly interact with the outside world, you can make your presence felt by say, shaking your cage, hence bringing forth the attention of the guard. In this case, Will, you are the cage and while the altermere can't make her voice heard, she can shake you by emitting bursts of energy. This is why you are glowing."

Will could not believe what she'd just heard. Her double was still alive…inside…of her! That meant that all this time she thought they'd become one person, they were in fact still two. The double had been trapped inside of her with no way of getting out. Here she thought she was saving her when all she did was just imprison the girl inside a fleshy cell. It disturbed her in indescribable ways.

Her body flared up momentarily, forcing everyone, except the Oracle, to take a step backward. "I believe you've just been rattled." Halinor said.

Caleb spoke up this time. "But the altermere was near death after Nerissa's attack. How could she be this strong all of a sudden?"

"Merging with Will must have healed her." Luba explained. "Instead of giving her a second chance at life you've brought her back to full strength. I don't know about you, but if I were in that girl's shoes I'd do everything in my power to get out."

Will pulsed again.

"Try to keep your emotions in check." Halinor said. "Any strong outbursts affect the altermere far more than it affects you. Remember she's in a cage. She hears each clang of the bars."

"My emotions?" Will thought back to when she was in her bedroom trying to reach Matt. She'd been upset back then, trying to put into words what was in her heart, a heart that was disgruntled at the very thought of the boy. She was angry--and her altermere must have felt that anger, culminating in the magical outburst that nearly destroyed Will's bathroom. Her astral drop experienced everything Will had seen and done and until now was not able to interact on a physical level. Until now…

The Oracle had been silent, only listening in and observing while his two subordinates explained the situation to the Earth girl. He'd watched Will's reactions, studied her face, hand movements, the slightest shift in her legs and feet. With the most silent of approaches, the Oracle walked up to Will and placed a hand on each shoulder. Will, and everyone else for that matter, looked at the handsome, timeless man and none spoke. He was the Oracle and when he had something to say all ears turned and all voice went mute. But his eyes spoke volumes before he ever opened his mouth. Will saw in them a kindred spirit who seemed to know more about her ordeal than he gave on. Of course he was the Oracle and it was his job to know everything----but even he had secrets. Everyone did.

"Will, the reason you are here is so that we may remove the altermere from your body. The process itself is not dangerous and should only cause you some mild discomfort. You need not worry about your well-being as I promise that no harm will come to you during the procedure." He paused momentarily to let those comforting words sink in. The tension in Will's body relaxed thanks to his consoling—but he wasn't finished yet. "The true ordeal will come when the altermere is set free. She has achieved _awareness_ and as such is no longer bound to you or the Heart of Candracar. However, she will still possess many of your own powers and that still makes her dangerous."

"How can she be dangerous? She saved my life, Oracle. She's my…" it didn't take her long to find the right words. "She's my sister. I know what a good person she is. I can vouch for her. Caleb," she turned to him and with a simple nod he pledged his support. "Can vouch for her too. Please give her a chance."

"I'm afraid this falls out of my jurisdiction." He immediately said. "However, I promise to do everything in my power to help the altermere."

Will sensed hesitation. Was there something he was not telling her? Why was the Oracle holding back? Was her astral drop in some sort of danger? Why is Luba looking at her like that? Why is Halinor? _Why is the auramere glowing brighter?_

Will cringed as if being punched in the stomach. Caleb and Yan Lin rushed to her side but the Oracle stayed them in their tracks with a hand. Her bodily aura had become stronger, rippling all around her like a wave caught in the sunlight. The Oracle knew Will's inner turmoil had caused this outburst of emotional energy to take place. He could feel her power fluctuating as two souls tried to bring it under control. With neither being able to reach consensus, one struggling to contain the power while the other sought to release it, she was on the verge of spilling over into complete oblivion. Had anyone laid a hand on her now they would most likely be seriously harmed.

"I must take her to my meditation chamber to begin the process of removing the altermere. There isn't much time left. Luba, inform the Congregation that I've already taken steps to ensure the issue is resolved. Halinor, please make our guests comfortable while they wait."

Caleb protested. "Let me go too."

But the Oracle would not have it. "I'm afraid not."

"But,"

"Caleb please." This came from Yan Lin. "Let the Oracle take care of Will. We will see her soon enough." She turned to the Oracle. "And well?" She stated more than asked. While she did not distrust the powerful man, she wasn't comfortable with all the words left unspoken. Perceptive Yan Lin knew there was more to the story than the Candracarians were letting on and Will was her responsibility since she had been the one who brought her into this world. She also saw her as one of her own children so Yan Lin had a personal stake in this as well. They'd have to walk over her dead body before she allowed any harm…_any_ harm, to befall her Will.

"On my word and on the Heart of Candracar," The Oracle uttered the ancient oath. "No harm will befall Will Vandom. On that I swear to you."

That was all the elderly Lin needed to hear.

"Oracle!" Halinor cried forward as Will fell to one knee.

"This way, young guardian." The Oracle escorted Will out of the room. She took one last look at Caleb and Yan Lin before they disappeared beyond the reopened doorway. Caleb almost followed but was stopped by Yan Lin.

"She'll be fine. Just let the Oracle do his thing. We'll see Will again."

Fighting his instinct to protect his friend, Caleb went no further.

"I must speak with the Congregation." Luba crossed her arms. The aurameres fell under her protection and that meant she would not leave until everyone else did. "Halinor, take them away."

While not appreciating being ordered around like a dog—and what dog would like taking orders from a cat?—the former guardian escorted the two humans out of the chamber.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Caleb asked for the fortieth time. 

Yan Lin didn't bother to look at him when she answered. "Time does not pass here on Candracar. A hundred years, a split second, it's all the same."

The youth had been pacing along the floor almost since upon their arrival. The guest quarters resembled something found only in the palace of Meridian, or the loftiest abodes back on Earth. So richly designed were its walls and ceiling that they'd give the Sistine Chapel in Rome or the Shrine of the Clouds in Threbe a run for their money. But Caleb cared not for the splendor around him. All he wanted to know was how was Will doing. True time did not pass on Candracar like it did on other worlds, but it felt like hours since he'd last seen Will. Even Halinor could not give them reports on how the procedure was going. The woman would come now and again to see if there was anything she could do to make their stay more comfortable. Yan Lin asked for some spirit tea, a beverage bearing a close resemblance to Chinese mint tea with a more silvery tint, and some treats in the hopes that eating would give the impatient Caleb something to do.

"Caleb, please." Yan Lin said from her cushion by the veranda overlooking the endless expanse of clouds at the center of the universe. "Eat something. It will make you feel better."

He stopped. "I'm not hungry."

"Then it will make me feel better."

Caleb turned to her. "Doesn't any of this bother you? Who knows what effect separating them will have on Will."

"We must trust in the Oracle."

"The same man who doomed my mother into an eternity in prison?" he countered. "The same man who knew what Nerissa was going to do to Cassidy and did nothing? The same man who did nothing while Phobos ravaged my country when he had the power to stop it?"

"Enough!" The elderly woman said in a voice more powerful than one of her size would admit. "Sit down." She ordered.

Caleb twisted away, his frustration seething through grit teeth. After a moment of fuming, he obediently walked over to the cushion opposite of Yan Lin to sit…with a slump. "I'm sorry. I was…out of line."

Yan Lin softened up as well. "Take it easy, kid. You've had a rough life. I don't blame you for being so uptight. When others have the power to help and they just sit by and do nothing while innocent people are hurt…well, I don't blame you for being mad."

"They're hiding something. The Council."

"Indeed." She said and Caleb looked up at her. She smiled. "You don't survive being a guardian without learning how to read potential dangers. I heard the same conversation you did. They are holding something back though for what reason I haven't figured out yet."

"I thought the Council told you everything."

"Nope. I may have connections, but I'm afraid I'm still just an honorary member, not a full time, of the club. Now Halinor on the other hand…"

"You think she'll tell us."

"No." Yan Lin stood up. "But she will tell me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"BFFs." Yan Lin said and walked over to the veranda.

Caleb thought back to when he heard that acronym before. Being with five Earth girls for so long, he'd learn to pick up on a lot of the language. "BFF. Best Friend Forever."

"You got it. Hali and I go way back. It may take a while but eventually she will open up to me. She won't keep secrets from me like the Oracle does."

Caleb joined her on the veranda. "Why do you trust him so much if you know he keeps secrets from you?" He asked taking a place by her side. While he watched her, she watched the clouds. In that moment, she looked so serene and so wise—like someone who'd experienced all that life had to offer. Caleb had never known a woman, a person, like Yan Lin before.

She chuckled suddenly. "Maybe it's my upbringing. In Chinese culture we are taught to obey our elders without question. Their word is law and we should respect the chain of command. I've gone through most of my life following orders without so much as considering the implications of my actions. Because I was a good little soldier, I've lost friends, people I cared about, and at one point even my self respect." She paused long enough to sigh. "So many mistakes. So much lost time. How I wish certain things had gone differently."

"How so?"

Yan Lin smiled at Caleb. "We all have our secrets, Caleb. Even the Oracle. Even you. If everyone just blurted them out then there would be no point in keeping them."

"Your granddaughter always told me it was better to talk about things rather than keep them inside."

"She also thinks the tooth fairy really exists and that gnomes steal her socks in the middle of the night." She said. "But she has a point. But one must take care which secrets are unveiled for they have a way of giving someone power over you."

Caleb thought of something. "I read something once about a man named Buddha. He said, 'Three things cannot long stay hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.' If that's accurate, why bother trying to hide in the first place?"

"Because all three, despite their crystal clarity, have their own secrets, Caleb. The sun and the moon have intrigued human beings with their mysteries. The truth, an even more elusive entity, is a greater enigma. Whenever one truth is revealed, another secret emerges, but if the search for truth is everlasting, than that must mean that secrets are eternal as well. In that case, what's the use of _not_ keeping secrets it that in turn will inspire others to always seek out the truth?"

Such a profound question stunted Caleb's next words. He remembered why so many people respected and honored Yan Lin outside of her friends and family. His mind would grapple with that concept for days to come and Yan Lin; sweet, kind Yan Lin, had imparted wisdom upon him that was centuries old.

"Secrets are an invaluable part of this world." She continued. "Do not be so quick to dismiss them when you feel someone is hiding them from you."

Humbled, Caleb lowered his head.

She outstretched a thin arm to his muscular one. "All things are revealed in time. Rest assured we will know when the time is right. For now, all we have to worry about is Will and seeing her home safe and sound." Her heart lifted when she saw him smile. Caleb was such handsome young man. He was pure, honest and noble. Truly a rarity among the male species back on her world. There was so much that she loved about him. Cornelia better not mess things up with this prized catch. "Come." She said. "Let's eat something. We can talk more about Buddha if you like."

They ate, drank, and talked for a while. It wasn't long before Halinor interrupted. "It is done." She told them. "She will see you now."

Halinor escorted Yan Lin and Caleb to the private chamber of the Oracle. There, in the center of the room, stood Will in her pajamas.

She wasn't glowing.

"Will!" Caleb rushed toward her but stopped when he heard her voice----to his right.

"Caleb!" Will was standing next to the Oracle. They were having a discussion when the entourage arrived. Caleb was no more than three steps from "Will" when the other "Will" called out to him. "I'm over here." She said.

Caleb looked back at the girl he was running too. She looked at him with those same dark orbs he'd associate with the leader of the guardians. He stood up straight; almost not believing what he was seeing. "Uh—hello."

The girl smiled at him. "Hi." **(6)**

* * *

1 - I'm guessing Will is pushing fifteen. In the series, her birthday is in the Fall which has already passed. 

2 - I decided to give Caleb more of a "warrior's edge". Something I felt was missing in the television series.

3 - I figured it's about time that at least _one_ of the girls finally admits that.

4 - For those who don't know, Peter Petrelli is a character on the NBC hit series, _Heroes_. Will's comment is based on the premise of the first season, in which the heroes attempt to prevent Peter, who's absorbed a fellow hero's power to harness nuclear energy, from destroying New York City when he explodes.

5 - I made that up.

6 - That's the first word Will's altermere said in "H is for Hunted." A little déjà vu.

KnightofFaerun – This is my first time trying out the notes at the end of the chapter thing. I may keep it, I may not.


	2. B is for Breakout

KnightofFaerun – Finally! It's been four whole months since I wrote the first chapter and all I can say is break out the noisemakers because chapter two is finally _complete_! Please excuse the excruciatingly long wait as my schoolwork was the primary source of the delay. I'm on Winter Break now. College does not start again until later this month. With luck and a wave of inspiration, I will have another chapter out before that time. If not, don't worry, I'm not taking any intensive writing courses this time around. First let me point out that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It was actually a bit longer but I deleted seven pages prior to the submission. In this chapter, things turn from good to bad very quickly and I introduce you to my first original character of the saga.

Chapters – 2 of 26. Yes, still with the alphabet formula. Actually I like it.

Pairings – Definitely leaning toward Caleb/Will.

Rating – Teen. Mild sexual content but nothing Disney would ban…or would it?

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H, but I lay claim to my originally named character whose name shall be unveiled as you read along.

Shoutouts - **Guardian's Light**, thank you for the kind words. Remember length does not a great story make...only skill and heart does. **XV Dragon**, you'll see plenty of alt-Will in this chapter. Hope you like her. **Sokai**, it was a great episode and I'm thinking the altermere turned out okay in this chapter. Actually, your "Requiem for a Dream" helped inspire future chapters. I love that story! **Donki-Shouben**, the whole menstrual blood thing was thought up on a whim. I didn't think it would be liked that much so thank you! Humor is not easy to do which is why I don't try to focus on it all that much. I usualy don't do angst either but it fits in well with this story, don't you think? Thanks again for catching that error with the portal/fold. And yes I do have 26 chapters planned, and yes I do make it up as I go along. **Twisted Twilight**, thanks for catching that mistake on Miss Ruldoph and I hope this was worth the wait. I liked the Caleb at the door scene scene very much as well. **Chi Yagami**, thank you. I always try my best. Whether that's good enough is up to readers like you. **Koolkame**, my friend thanks for your help and be sure I will be looking for more of it in the future. I have a lot of things I want to talk to you about considering names and plot points. I'm humbled that you liked my own quote and have eagerly awaited the second chapter. Well, wait no longer because here it is. **Lily 312**, thanks for reading and here is chapter two! Keep in touch.

* * *

**B** is for **B**reakout

Two weeks later and Will still couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. "My homework." She groaned and dropped her head against the hard polished wood of her desk. Mister Wheeler was unwavering with due dates and unless you had some sort of dire emergency—having your sweater caught in the door of your mother's car and having her speed away dragging you along and in the process skinning you alive and having to be sent to the hospital for emergency medical procedures while you are just barley hanging on to life, for example—he wouldn't give you the time of day for an excuse. He also asked the most prying questions as to the absence of one's homework.

"Did your dog eat it?"

"No sir, I do not have a dog."

"Did somebody steal it?"

"Unlikely. It's been in my bag the entire time."

"Did gnomes take it in the night along with your socks?"

"No s…I'm sorry, what?"

"Miss Wilhelmina Vandom, where-is-your-homework?"

"Would you believe it slipped my mind?"

"Slipped your mind?" He would ask incredulously. "Did your brain suddenly become a washboard? How on Earth did it _slip_ your mind?"

"Well, Mister Wheeler, that is because I was not on Earth—I was on Candracar."

"Kan-drak-ar? Is that some sort of rock concert?"

"No sir. It is a parallel dimension populated by celestial beings who watch over the universe and protect it from evil. I visit often. Particularly now since until a few days ago, my altermere, whom I've absorbed during a battle with a sadistic witch hell-bent on universal domination, suddenly began to 'knock on my door' so to speak, and I was forced to have her removed. I've dropped by every day to see how she's doing, which is fine in case you're wondering. She is just so tickled pink to be alive right now. If you like I can introduce you two. So long as you have no reservations about traveling through some interdimensional fold which I use to travel between worlds via this magical pendant around my neck known as the Heart of Candracar. I'm sure once you've met the Oracle, Luba and Halinor, all my nonsensical rambling will make perfect sense and you will understand."

And later, when she'd take Mister Wheeler to Candracar he'd say, "My word. How astonishing Miss Vandom that you were telling the truth. This place is a marvel."

"Isn't it?"

"And look. That girl looks exactly like you."

"That is my altermere."

"Really. How wondrous. How do you do, Miss Altermere?"

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Mister Timothy Wheeler, Will's English teacher."

"English? But doesn't she already know English?"

"Oh and she tells jokes as well! Hahahahaha."

"Mister Wheeler, this is the Oracle. He's the boss."

"How do you do, Oracle? Tell me, are you Buddhist by any chance?"

"And this is Luba."

"Glory be! A talking cat. Will she purr if I rub her head?"

"And this is Halinor. She used to live on Earth back when she was a Guardian of the Veil. Oh, that's what I am now, by the way, a Guardian. Now she lives here and is a part of the Congregation."

"And a fine hello to you too, Miss Halinor. You certainly keep yourself in interesting company. As do you, Miss Wilhelmina."

"I take it this settles any misgivings you may have about my honesty?"

"Of course it does. Now I understand everything. Miss Wilhelmina, you are an extraordinary young woman. I am hereby recommending you to the student council this year with all honors and privileges. In fact, I'm writing you ten letters of recommendation to the top high schools in the state. With my connections you'll have scholarships knocking down your door and be well on your way to becoming the first female president of the United States."

"Thank you. But I'd much rather be a veterinarian."

"Then so be it. I will help you in your noble task. Count me as your first volunteer. Let's not dabble. You…cat lady…wait ails you, my child. Poor thing. Being forced to wear clothes; how savage! Here, let me rub your belly. That's a good girl. Purr your pretty furry head off."

"Purr. Purr."

Then the altermere would say, "Will, this guys is nuts."

"Yeah. But at least he won't get on my case about my homework anymore."

She played the make-believe exchange in her head, her smile widening at the thought of Mister Wheeler petting a now naked and furry Luba on her belly while she purred on the floor. Had it been real life, the woman would have disemboweled the teacher for demoting her to the level of pet animal. While she wished no physical harm to befall the nosy instructor, the notion of him running for his life while an enraged cat-woman screamed obscenities in her native language and chased him through the citadel proved quite entertaining. She doubt the Oracle would see it that way. But at least her altermere would join in her merriment.

While the exchange had been purely imaginative, Will's reason for not having her assignment was not. She had indeed been visiting Candracar on a daily basis to check up on her "sister." The altermere had been first and foremost on her mind since their separation. The procedure had been a blur to Will. She remembered the Oracle taking her to his meditation chamber where he said he would lull her into a deep sleep. The assurance was that when she woke up, she and the altermere would be two separate entities. Will went to sleep as the Oracle said she would. There may have been an unsettling dream, Will could not recall the exact details, but when she awoke the Oracle was standing over her. "It is done." He said and when Will looked beside her there was another girl who looked just like her.

That was it. That was what happened.

Halinor went to fetch Caleb and Yan Lin and moments later the rebel came bursting into the room. He saw who he thought was 'Will' and rushed up to her only to find that it was in fact her doppelganger. The look on Caleb's face when he first saw Will and then 'Will' was amusing to say the least, but he regained his composure quickly and greeted the altermere in a manner addressing a noblewoman of Meridian. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He told her. Will noticed two very strange things happened after he said that. First was how her altermere blushed at the sight of the handsome warrior bowing before her, one hand on his waist and the other around his back. When his eyes fell upon her she became like a statue; frozen and featureless except for the brightening shade of pink around her cheeks.

The second thing Will noticed was how much this bothered her. Caleb was only being a gentleman and yet a small part of her didn't want him to be _such_ a gentleman with her double. It was a selfish thought and Will mentally berated herself for thinking it. But that didn't change the fact that when the altermere smiled and allowed him to take her hand and for her to say, "Charmed"…well, she just didn't like it.

Yan Lin stepped in to say her greetings to the Astral Drop. It seemed that in all the commotion, the two of them had forgotten about her, the girl who would have exploded a few hours ago. "Um…I'm fine too." She tried not to sound too annoyed but when the only person giving her the time of day was a balding man in a flashy nightgown---something was wrong.

With the procedure finished, they all gathered for a meal in the dining area which, Will noticed, was big enough to hold the entire apartment building where she and her mother lived. As the Oracle, Yan Lin and Halinor talked amongst themselves, Will and Caleb tried getting to know 'Will.' Never had either of them seen someone so fascinated by the variety of food. Will saw Irma squeal like a pig in heat when the Silver Dragon held a special birthday dinner for her and the table was literally covered with food. But compared to that unpleasant day in which none of the girls could avoid Irma splattering her food in their faces, this girl was a living vacuum cleaner on max power. She, laughing, remembered how Caleb nearly lost a hand after reaching for a fruit that was in the Drop's direct line of fire. His fingers barley made it back in one piece.

Despite having been trapped in Will for months and being created from the same cloth, the altermere seemed to have developed her own separate personality. She looked like Will in every identical way, but this Vandom girl exhibited startling contrasts. She seemed more—what's the word?—perky. She lacked the cynical streak Will had developed while living as an only child with few friends. She smiled more and looked for ways to make the simplest activity, such as eating a pear, into a cause for fun. 'Will' had carved a face into the pear and suddenly she had a new friend, aptly named Mister Pear. She talked to it, gave it a persona, and sought to bring "him" in on every exchange Will and Caleb directed at her. It felt rather odd including a pear into the conversation; but Mister Pear proved quite appealing. He and Caleb got into a heated debate on the rights of fruits and their inability to move up the social ladder from food stuff to sentient beings. Caleb slated himself for arguing with a fruit and looked to Will for support (he only spoke to Mister Pear to humor 'Will' but now this was getting ridiculous) but she just laughed. To think the great rebel leader met his match in a pear.

Once the unusual dinner experience had ended, the group gathered on a veranda where 'Will' reveled at the sight of the clouds rolling past the fortress. This was her first time on another world without seeing it through Will's eyes. To look upon such splendor with eyes that were her own was nothing short of exhilarating. Everyone else noticed a child-like charm about her. Everything was new and unique to this girl. Now that she was free and able to do and feel and think for herself, the entire universe was her sandbox.

But now they must ask the question that has been on their minds since the separation: what now?

Will thought it a simple answer. The altermere would return with her to Earth where she would live out her days as a normal teenaged girl. She'd go to school, have friends, grow up, go to college, get a job, get married and have lots of kids. It was pretty much her blueprint for her own life that she'd laid out years ago back when she believed fairy tales did come true.

But there was the issue on finding an alias for her. They couldn't very do what Yan Lin did, having her own altermere come back as her long lost twin sister who suddenly decided to show up. Susan Vandom would see through that lie in an instant. She could be her half sister, the child of a woman her father had relations with, but then she'd have to explain the age similarities which could only have happened if Thomas Vandom had been having an affair behind Susan's back and the girls were born around the same time. Will doubt that would be the best way for her parents to reconcile their differences.

Caleb offered to take her back with him to Meridian but Will shot down that idea like a Hellcat would a Zero over the Philippine Islands **(1)**. She may be an Astral Drop, but 'Will' was an Earth girl through and through. No way she'd trade computers, CDs and TV dinners for horse manure, carriages and a hard day's work on the farm. Not that Meridian was a backwater, she assured Caleb after receiving a menacing glare, but she'd have more of a future, education-wise anyway, on Earth than she would on Meridian. _I mean TV dinners, come on!_

They sure couldn't send her away by herself; traveling the universe with little to no real knowledge of what's out there. Hence, the Oracle stated the only logical, and by this time, remaining conclusion left to them: she would stay here on Candracar. She would be placed under the care of the Oracle with Halinor and Luba acting as nannies. 'Will' didn't seem to have a problem with it. There was so much to see and learn about the world and what better place to start than in Candracar? She only asked for one thing, that Will and Caleb and everyone else be allowed to visit.

Will almost "heard" Luba shake her head at the consideration but the Oracle had something to say. "Just Will, Caleb and Yan Lin for now. No one else need know about this for the moment."

Before Will or 'Will' could ask why, Yan Lin stepped up to them and explained it as only she can. "It's only temporary. She will be safe here with the Oracle and her nannies."

"Caretakers." Luba huffed.

"Whatever. We think it best that the altermere's presence remain a secret for the time being. We will let the girls in on it eventually. Just to make sure our dear friend does not feel abandoned, you two will visit her each day. How does that sound?"

'Will' agreed to it almost immediately. Caleb saw no visible problem with the arrangement, but Will wasn't too comfortable with keeping secrets from her friends. She needed to know, or at the very least, to understand why all the secrecy was needed. While she lacked the experience of Yan Lin or Halinor, this young guardian knew when she wasn't being told the whole story. But despite the nagging feeling about being kept out of the loop, Will figured that her altermere was as safe here in Candracar as she would be anywhere else. Probably safer. What better place to hide one's double than at the heart of infinity?

And so it was.

The trio said their goodbyes to the Oracle, his companions and then to the altermere. 'Will' was sad to see them go. Her big brown eyes, those same precious orbs, grew to enormous size, begging them not to leave. Unfortunately, each of them had someplace to be; Caleb to Meridian, Yan Lin to the Silver Dragon, and Will to her mom. The poor thing wouldn't last two minutes without her.

But she did promise her Astral Drop to return the first chance she got. She took her own hands in hers when she told her that as if that was all the assurance she'd need to know that Will would keep her promise. Since the two were of the same stock—in more literal ways than once could imagine—the altermere knew she would indeed return. The two girls hugged and held that pose for several moments before separating.

'Will' then turned to Caleb. He started to bow again but the girl leaped into him, wrapping her delicate arms around his neck and giving Caleb a very tight embrace. The real Vandom girl pretended not to notice but it was difficult to excuse the close proximity of their bodies intertwined. She was just saying goodbye, she told herself. No need to go jellin' **(2)** all on account of her fingers caressing his tight, knotted shoulders which they had no business being in the first p…oh wait, they've stopped. Will cleared her throat as she watched them part. Caleb was blushing a bit, she noticed, his eyes falling to the floor and his voice stuttering as he said his final goodbye. He did look momentarily at Will, _is that guilt in his face?_ - but it was only a brief look, just enough to let her know that he knew she'd been watching and to try to put it behind them.

Providentially no awkwardness followed the exchange between Yan Lin and the girl and when that was done they said their farewells to the Congregation before Will created a fold back to home and they were gone.

Will would visit in the late afternoon. From what she saw the girl was in impeccable health. She was eating well (Very well!) and had expanded her vocabulary, able to use words that left the real Will scratching her head. She was hungry for knowledge. Will would often find her in the great library of Candracar. Her mind it seemed was able to absorb vast amounts of knowledge in a short period of time. Even the Oracle was impressed with the speed in which the altermere acquired her education. She even learned to speak the native language of his home dimension, Basiliade, and would have conversations with the Oracle using that melodic tongue.

The altermere studied math and science, art and literature, music and poetry; she was a veritable scholar in Vandom's clothing. Will was sure her Astral Drop could give Taranee a run for her money in academics, possibly even exceed her friend's exceptional knowledge and matching her blow for blow in textbook vernacular. She was also very witty, like Irma, though far less snippy. Like Cornelia she carried herself with confidence, never afraid in voicing her opinion. But despite all this there was one trait she found most endearing and that was her child-like innocence. Hay Lin came to mind at that point.

In all this Will asked herself what the altermere retained of her. The Vandom girl was smart and athletic and no one could deny that her heart was ever in the wrong place, but the altermere seemed to have taken the best traits from her and evolved into something more. Here was someone who aspired to improve herself by expanding her horizons and unveiling all of life's little secrets. Had Will not known any better, she'd think her Astral Drop was trying to upstage her. But of course that couldn't be true. Will's nature was not to compete for Miss Popularity. She was proud of who she was and never did anything to jeopardize her own image.

The Astral Drop was creating her own sense of identity, her own individuality…her id. Without that, a person was not even really a person. Will could relate to that. She'd been struggling to define herself all her young life. Becoming a Guardian of the Veil had given her that purpose in life that she'd been missing out on. Every one needed to be a part of something greater than they; Will just never figured she'd protecting the world from the forces of evil, though as a child she did daydream about becoming a superhero. Frog Girl, her name was. "Criminals are only a hop, skip and a jump away from justice!" was her catchphrase. Looking back on it, she laughed. Thinking back on it, she shivered. She can't imagine facing Cedric in a giant frog suit. She could just picture the confrontation:

"_Cedric, prepare to get licked!"_

He'd gawk at her and say,_ "What the…"_

BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. Her cell phone went off.

The volume was such that only those in the general vicinity of Will Vandom would have heard the call. A couple of classmates looked in her direction, the cellphone being a distraction from the mind-numbing drawl that was Mister Wheeler's lesson, only to loose interest just as fast and looked for some other way to kill the time before recess. One began doodling in his notebook.

Leaning in close she whispered, "Who is it?"

"It's Matt." The cellphone said. "And it's marked urgent."

"Matt." Will repeated. She'd left him messages on his cell but he never called. Fact is, she hadn't seen him around school lately. Not since…that time. It was time to change all that. She could not let this opportunity pass her up. She answered it. "Matt, hold on a sec." Will raised her hand, extending her body slightly off the chair – for some reason; students believe they'll stand out more if they do this, as if the instructor won't spot the only pupil in the entire room raising her hand.

Mister Wheeler had been in the process of going over the use of demonic imagery in John Webster's _The Duchess of Malfi_**(3) **when he'd been so rudely interrupted. "And when Ferdinand hands the Duchess the severed hand he…yes, Miss Vandom, what is it?"

"I'm not feeling too well, may I go to the nurse's office?"

Placing his hands on his hips, a very un-intimidating gesture for one so frail of muscle and bone, he said, "And what, pray tell, is the problem?"

"Would you believe I'm sick?"

"Are you?"

"What other reason would I have for going to the nurse's office?"

Mister Wheeler's eyebrow curled back in a disbelieving gesture. "You don't look sick."

"Oh uh…_cough_…_cough_…allergy season…_cough_…lungs burning…_cough_…chest heaving…oh, _cough_."

"Miss Vandom, do you know what the phrase 'being born yesterday' means?"

"I do know someone who'd bring up an interesting conversation around that," she joked, knowing full well only she'd get the hidden meaning.

"Please be silent for the remainder of the class." Leaving it at that, Mister Wheeler turned back to the blackboard where he wrote down several quotes from the play. Several students snickered at her pathetic attempt to skip class. Cornelia, who was seated on the next row over and two seats up, gave Will a questioning look. Slumping back in her chair, Will had to think of a contingency. New plan. With a slight gesture of her eyes she looked up at the PA box. "Come on, Janet, help me out here." She muttered.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room followed by a female voice doing its best to sound like a garbled Mrs. Knickerbocker. "Would Miss Wilhelmina Vandom please report to my office. You have an urgent phone call."

"Woop! That's me." She shot out of her seat. "Promise to be back as soon as I can. Till then, toodles." She said and bristly made her way towards the exit. She spared a quick glance at the PA and nodded her thanks. _Thanks Janet._ It felt good to have friends in high places.

Mister Wheeler's gaze was reprimanding as he watched the redheaded girl go. When she left he said, "Doesn't look sick to me at all." Turning back to the rest of the class. "Settle down. We have far more important things to do. Now, who can tell me the significance of lycanthropy during the severed hand scene?"

Out in the hallway, Will turned the corner and once she was sure nobody was around to bother her brought the phone up to her ear. "Hey Matt." She heard him breathing on the other side, probably waiting all this time for her to talk and wondering how many minutes they were wasting (like he paid the phone bill!). "Glad you called." Her defeatist voice bothered her since it made her sound like she was the one crawling back to him. It wasn't like they had broken up or anything; rather they had had a difference of opinion which forced them to walk down directions without looking back. To the outsider it would look like they'd called it quits, but Will and Matt were not ones to give up on a relationship so easily, principally because this was the very first one either of them had ever had…and, with someone so incredible.

But they both could be stubborn and despite Will playing the man and calling Matt on several occasions she did not want to sound desperate. "I left you messages. Why haven't you called?" her voice turned dour.

"Will," he began and just hearing him made her left ear tingle. "Look I'm sorry," – What do you know? He's apologizing for – "for not calling you back," – Oh, never mind – "but something's come up."

"What happened? Matt are you okay?"

"I'm fine." _Liar._ "It's just that I haven't been able to get in contact with you until now."

"Why aren't you in school? Where are you?"

"I'm with Huggles and Napoleon. We're doing some special training and that's why I had to leave suddenly."

"Special training? What kind."

"The kind that requires a lot of secrecy."

"Didn't you just break that oath by telling me about it?"

"Look I know I shouldn't have walked out on you like that but this couldn't wait. I just called you to let you know that I'm all right and that everything's okay."

"But where are you exactly?"

Matt went silent.

"Matt? Hello? Matt?" Will slumped down against the wall until she was sitting, her knees up. She listened intently. In the background she could make out some noise. It sounded mechanical, like something heavy being moved…and then she heard someone yelling. "Damn." She heard him say. "Listen Will I have to go. I'll call you back as soon as I get the chance. Good-bye." He hung up.

"Matt? Matt!" She held up the phone – the words "call ended" appearing on the screen. Grabbing it with two hands, she cursed.

"Agh! Will! You're choking me!" Her phone gasped.

"Sorry." She released her hold. "What the hell was that all about? The guy doesn't call for days and when he does it's only to blow me off. Who does he think I am?"

"His girlfriend." The phone answered.

"Not for long if he keeps this up. In fact," she stood up. "He may not have one at all when he gets back."

"So if he calls again should I let it go into message?"

"Why not? Let's see how he likes being kept in the dark." She said. Her ire growing.

* * *

She found herself missing the night. It was never dark in Candracar…nor did it rain, snow, hail, or have a chill wind blowing through the air. Normally people would consider this type of weather as paradise but she knew better. Her earliest experiences on Earth made her more appreciative of variety. Too much of the same thing was not only boring, but senseless. How could people be so comfortable with an un-evolving environment? Like the great scholar Akato once said, "In life, change is the only thing we can count on to make us better for true wisdom is not in the sturdy rock but the flowing stream."

She had never seen an ocean before, either. Candracar was an endless sea of sky and vapor. Nothing solid existed outside of the Fortress and the Temple. Her mind wandered to the world beneath those clouds. What must the landscape of Candracar look like, she pondered. Is there anything below to begin with? Is the entire world just a ball of glass warmed by the glow of a sun that was never in the sky?

She began to feel empty. Candracar was a wondrous place at first glance. But the more one spent here, the more devoid one began to feel. Clouds were beautiful, but what good were they if you cannot watch them while laying out on the ground with the grass touching your skin and the wind carrying the scent of flowers from across the hill?

More than anything, though, she wanted to see an ocean. Earth was said to have a great deal of it. As did Meridian and Basiliade. But not Candracar. There was nothing in Candracar but Infinity. That may impress some…but nothing could be a more incredible sight than the ocean. She wanted to see the ocean and there was no such thing on Candracar.

"There you are young one."

The voice carried across the balcony and 'Will' turned to find her favorite caretaker holding a tray of tea and treats. "I knew I'd find you here. Your spirit is too free to be contained within these walls for too long a time."

The girl wondered if even she understood the meaning of that statement. But she returned the smile Halinor had given her and found out that she was a little hungry. "I came to visit you earlier but you were in deep conversation with two members of the Congregation in the Third Hall. I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to come out here. I knew that when you finished you'd seek me out."

"Your deduction was correct. And here I am." She turned slightly to the side. "Shall we?"

Once the girl joined Halinor they walked under the roof of the balcony where a set of white marble tables with a stunning view of the clouds to one side and a picturesque one of the courtyard below awaited them. The two were the only ones on the balcony but there were several inhabitants strolling through the gardens and towers and walkways of the citadel. There was no such thing as a bad spot in all of Candracar. Had this been a hotel, the critics would have no choice but to add another star to its rating system for on a scale of one to five Candracar was a definite six.

They sat down and Halinor began to distribute the tea. She poured her charge's cup before her own and then took some of the delights from the plate and placed them on another one meant for the girl. The cookies were a favorite of Halinor who had developed quite a sweet tooth during her days on Earth. This realm's particular cuisine left much to be desired in her opinion but there was no denying the tastefulness of its pastries. In terms of candy, Candracar was a girl's heaven.

The girl took a small, donut-sized delight and began to chew on it thoroughly. She had learned to control her eating habits and composed herself like a civilized being. She even took some butter, which Halinor had placed to the side, with a small knife and delicately began to spread it across the tart. Each bite was small and simple. Not gorging like her first dining experience a few days prior. No denying this girl was more lady than Halinor had been in ten years…and back on Earth she was considered a bit of a stuck-up.

"Did you sleep well last night?" the caretaker asked her charge.

"But of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I thought with the harsh training regimen Luba had been putting you through you'd be unable to rest comfortably." Halinor paused for just a moment before leaning in. "Have the scars healed?"

"The Oracle's healing magic proved instrumental in all of my recoveries. Without it I doubt I'd be able to set one foot in front of the other the very next day."

"Oh well, that's good." Halinor breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes she felt Luba took her training too far. It was good that she was teaching the girl how to defend herself but honestly the woman could be such a brute. Luba assured her that she was going easy on the girl but that was like the executioner saying he'd be using the blunt side of the ax. Pain was pain, and Luba was just too hard on the girl. "You know if you want me to speak with the Oracle on your behalf concerning Luba I'll be more than,"

"That won't be necessary, Halinor. I can take care of myself and Luba never means me any true harm."

"Are you…sure about that? Because I've seen that woman throw you quite hard."

"It's called martial arts. Cuts and bruises are part of the martial aspect. The art comes in when one learns to avoid receiving them in the first place."

That comment gave Halinor reason to pause. "That's…a rather philosophical revelation. Did Luba teach you that?"

"No. I just made it up."

"I see." Halinor said, taking a sip of her tea. _Amazing,_ she thought, _she matures with each passing day. Less than half my age and we're having intellectual conversations. She's obviously not learning that from me. Perhaps the Oracle. She already speaks his language so who knows what else they've talked about when I'm not around. Goodness. I hope it's not about my guardian days. The Oracle has enough dirt on me to write a book. I'd just die if she ever learned about the porcupine incident._

"Halinor," the girl began. "Have you ever seen the ocean?"

The former guardian lowered her cup and noticed how intently she was looking into her eyes and awaiting her answer. "Yes I have. Why do you ask?" The intensity of those chocolate brown eyes was incredible. Even Will, the real Will, had never had that look for as long as Halinor had known her. It was a gesture of pure inquisition, of such adamant curiosity that any teacher would be hard-pressed not to answer.

"There aren't any here on Candracar. It's just…I've always wanted to see one." She looked out over the clouds. "What's down there, Halinor? Do you think there's an ocean at the bottom?"

"I wouldn't know. I myself have never traveled to the depths of Candracar. Word is there's nothing but empty air all around us and Candracar is just a flying city. Even the Oracle himself has never dared to venture beneath the clouds and if he wouldn't do it you can bet your bottom cent that no one else has the gall to make the attempt. Some things, I guess, are best left unknown."

The girl turned back. "I would never have expected to hear those words from you, caretaker."

"And why not?"

"You strike me as one who likes to know everything. You want to know what's over the hill or across the lake; to go beyond the stars and see what's out there. Luba tells me you were the most inquisitive of the original guardians." The girl's tone changed as if she was reciting something she had read before. "If there was a question then you had to find the answer. No obstacle was too great if it meant uncovering the truth."

"Did Luba tell you that?" Halinor asked as she brought the cup back to her lips.

"The Oracle."

The older woman's eyebrow twitched. "Really? And what else did he tell you?" _Please not the porcupine incident._

"That among all the original Guardians of the Veil, you were his favorite."

"What?" Halinor was clearly caught off guard.

"You and he share a great deal in common even now. He said he saw in you a spirit kindred to his own. Like fire, your element, you would not be confined. Your nature is to expand, to encompass everything until you've had your fill. You seek to learn as much as fire seeks to burn. You won his respect because of it. That's why you were his favorite."

"Really?"

"Of course." She looked Halinor square in the eye. "Do you have reason to rebuke his assessments?"

If Halinor said yes, then she'd be denying all the wonderful things her charge had just told her; if she said no, then it would be like feeding her ego a smorgasbord of Candracar delights. Halinor was a contradiction of proud and humble. She wasn't to the extreme of say, her friends Kadma or Yan Lin and she was in no way as self-absorbed as Nerissa had been when she turned traitor, but she was still prone to the words of others. Could she let what the girl said go to her head? Perhaps she was reading into too much what the Oracle had said. But the Oracle was not one to mince words. He spoke his mind openly and clearly – always. Her words had been his and if that were true then…

"The Oracle is not one to exaggerate." She'd just skillfully maneuvered her way out of a direct reply. "We were all skilled young women when we took up the role of guardianship. Each added her own piece to the puzzle which in turn made us a whole. It was our ability to work as a team that enabled us to overcome impossible odds and for that no girl was more important than the other."

"That doesn't mean that the Oracle cannot have a favorite." She picked up a tart. "Take this for example. See this filling in the center? It has a creamy taste with a flavor that just bursts in your mouth. This," she picked up another. "Is more sweet. Good, but it does not hold par with the first. I also enjoy a variety of others but this," taking a bite out of the first one, she moaned in pleasure. "Is my favorite. It alone cannot make a palate of desirable tastes, but it has won my taste buds over I can tell you that much."

Halinor chuckled. "You make even having a snack a topic for debate."

"Is that wrong?"

"No. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, my child."

"Then is it too much to ask the Oracle if I may be allowed to see an ocean?"

It wasn't so much the question but the manner in which she put it which made Halinor spill a single drop on her robe. She was like a child asking permission to go out and play. Candracar may seem marvelous to the traveling visitor but to this girl it was nothing short of a glorified prison. She'd spent most of her young life learning about the things outside this world. It would be nothing short of cruel if she were forbidden from ever laying sight on them. Like dangling a piece of meat over a starving dog, keeping the girl away from what she most desired was just not right.

Hesitating at first, the woman finally managed to formulate a reply. "While I do believe the Oracle would listen, I do not think he would be able to grant your request at this time."

"May I ask why?"

"It's…not my place to speak for him. Suffice it to say there are matters at hand which require his full attention and he cannot be bothered with right now."

"So I am a bother?" The girl's face saddened.

"No!" Halinor nearly jumped out of her seat. "Far from it. You are an incredible young lady with endless possibility for growth. The Oracle and everyone else here, myself included, think your potential limitless."

"Potential is nothing without room to grow." She said. "As one of the great philosophers of Basiliade once said. All I ask is for the chance to see the ocean and if the Oracle cannot grant me that one request than what's the point of having all the potential in the world?"

Finally, Halinor put down her cup and decided to level with the girl. "Please understand. You are not just a mere girl. You are special. The matters behind your creation may have been unorthodox but that does not diminish your importance in the least. It is because of your importance that we need to protect you. Believe me when I say that the Oracle has only your best interests in mind when he keeps you here. I'm sure it won't be much longer now. You will get to see that ocean. You just need to wait a little while, okay?"

The girl just looked at Halinor with unreadable eyes and a face as placid as the surface of a pond. It wasn't long before she nodded, "Okay," and finished eating her tart and downing it with a long swig of her tea.

Such a beautiful child, so trusting. Halinor felt her toes curl on the floor. She hoped she would be proven right and that the Oracle would not make a liar out of her.

They talked some more about things and before they knew it the tarts were all gone and the tea was almost finished. Allowing herself a burp, which she quickly covered up with an upraised hand and an apology, the girl got up to excuse herself from the table. "My next training session with Luba is not long from now. I'd like to get in some reading in beforehand. Every little bit helps." She bowed her head. "If you'll excuse me."

Polite. Articulate. Smart. Charismatic. Beautiful.

This girl was truly something to behold. Halinor smiled, thinking Will Vandom, the _real_ Will Vandom, would have difficulty recognizing her altermere when she came upon her next visit. As she began to clean up the table, Halinor stopped. Her last thought played back in her head, as did their time together. It was through careful recollection that she realized that at no time during their conversation did she ever refer to the girl, either in thought or in speech, as the altermere.

* * *

She walked into the library, a vast collection of works gathered from the far flung corners of the universe for her reading pleasure. It was difficult for her to spend time anywhere else. Her virgin mind craved knowledge. She could have spent the rest of her life within these aisles had her thirst for adventure not been as strong. There was a world beyond these walls; she saw them once, but so far had been prevented from seeing them again. For now she placed her faith in Halinor's words and in the Oracle, for she knew that neither of them would ever lead her wrong.

Faith was a strange thing to fathom. In her studies she'd read about the countless belief systems people based their lives upon. Not only was there no clear definition but many of these spiritual and religious beliefs contradicted one another – even going so far as to rebuke the message of a faith not their own. These disagreements usually led to conflict and, in the worst of incidents, all-out war. It was strange to her that people would kill each other just because they followed a different path.

The way she saw it, there was enough room in the universe for everyone to believe in whatever they want. What's the point of free will otherwise? Without it, people would be nothing but flesh-born automatons aimlessly wandering about unless given direction by an outside source. Diverse convictions create variety out of stagnation. A well-traveled holy man named D'Pe once said, "Religions are like rivers that flow into the same ocean." **(4)**

There was a great deal about the world at large that she did not understand. She tried to find meaning behind all the things that confused her. Love and hate, was one of them. The closest thing she'd experienced resembling those emotions was when she fought her "sister." That night, at Sheffield Academy, she hated Will Vandom more than anything. How does one justify hatred? Is it simply the complete and total detestation of a person that goes beyond simple anger? Back then she thought her feelings justified for she believed in her heart that Will meant to destroy her.

When the thunderbolt flew, she threw herself in its way in order to save Will's life. That…was love right? You sacrifice yourself to help those you care about. Will in turn saved her by absorbing her not into the Heart but into her own body. In that moment they had become sisters and nothing could express how she felt at that realization.

Her experience on Earth had taught her that things were not as simple as they seemed. Nerissa claimed to be her friend and yet manipulated her into attacking the Keeper. Yet, it was Nerissa, not Will, who had given her life in the first place. Without the sorceress, she'd still be an Astral Drop—a mirror image with no soul of its own. She owed Nerissa as much as she did Will considering her own existence. So to who did her loyalties lie…with the woman who created her, or the woman that saved her?

These thoughts and many others occupied her mind as she traversed the library. Already she collected an assortment of books arranged into piles on the table located at a junction between shelves. The topics ranged from how to properly cook a jazabeel (whatever that was) to how to host a Valorian banquet without any clothing. Speaking of clothing, she found a book detailing the latest fashions such as how to impress that special someone with a hat twice the length of your body.

Interesting reading, that last bit.

Books on ancient civilizations were by far more interesting, though. She enjoyed reading first-hand accounts about life in those lost eras and looking at pictures drawn by hands long-since dead. The girl had been browsing through one particular book when a single sketch caught her eye—that of the infamous Lighthouse of Alexandria looking out over the sea.

Her eyes stared long and hard at the drawing, hardly blinking, taking in every detail of the image. The great lighthouse served as a beacon for wayward ships searching for a safe port. Its beam shone for miles around in every direction. It was a testament to the greatness of that city and the ingenuity of its people. Once she managed to tear her eyes away, the girl looked more into the city of Alexandria. As it turns out the city was more than just a bustling coastal metropolis. It was also home to a great library unlike any in the ancient world, as well as to a vast series of catacombs that served as the final resting place for kings. Founded by the greatest conqueror Earth had ever known, the city had been built with the idea that all races can and should live together in mutual harmony.

Alexandria; city of learning, of knowledge, of diversity.

The city by the sea.

If only there was some sort of magic that would allow her to delve into the drawing. Maybe there was…this is Candracar afterall.

"I should have known," said a gruff, female voice. "That this is where I'd find you."

The girl looked up from where she had been sitting. "Greetings, Luba. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You can start by being on time for our training sessions. I expect my students to be in the dojo before I am and ready to begin. I thought I made myself clear on that."

"Forgive me. I must have lost track of time. There are so many fascinating,"

"If you trained as much as you read you'd be as well-versed in the martial arts as I." the feline caretaker marched up to the girl, looking over her shoulder at the book in front of her. "Gawking at pictures is unbecoming of one with your maturity."

"The drawn form can be as enlightening as the written word or the battle stance. You and Halinor taught me that."

"Then why is it you seem to take her lessons closer to heart than my own?" Had the girl not known better she'd have sworn a twinge of jealousy entered Luba's voice. But she did know better. It was irritation, nothing else. The caretaker did not take kindly to be kept waiting. "We've wasted enough time already. Put your books away and meet me at the dojo in ten minutes. Am I understood?"

"Yes, caretaker." The girl picked up the books meticulously and began to put them back where she found them. Luba watched her momentarily before exiting the library.

Now more than ever she wanted to see the ocean.

* * *

When Will got home, the first thing she did was make a pit stop, then change her clothes, the go to the fridge for a snack which fell on her shirt, then change again. Finally, decked out in a red sweater with blue jeans, she was ready to visit Candracar. Best she leave a note in case her mother returned before she did.

_Mom, hi. Hanging out with friends. Be back soon. Love, Will._

That finished, she pulled out the Heart and created a fold.

On the other side, she found herself on the great steps leading up to the citadel. She couldn't wait to see her altermere again. Who knows how much she'd progressed since their last meeting. Maybe she could teach Will a thing or two—like how to find a disappearing boyfriend and the proper way to turn him into a frog. She liked frogs. Right now, she didn't like Matt. It was kind of an oxymoron.

Hopping up the steps, Will made it to the top to find Caleb with his back turned to her. Sneaking up behind him she planned to jump on his back to give him a good scare…then she recalled the time where Caleb got the drop on her when she dropped in on him unannounced at the Silver Dragon a couple weeks ago. A simple tap did the trick.

"Will!"

"Who did you expect?"

Caleb looked her over. "It is _you_, right?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Her altermere."

Will crossed her arms before her, her hip swaying to one side with a smile on her face. "Is this you getting back at me for thinking you were Nerissa?" **(5)**

"No. Wait, now that you mention it, yes."

"It's me, Caleb."

"Fine I'll take your word for it. For now."

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Nice outfit. You picked it out yourself I take it?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sure." _If you're into Final Fantasy_, she thought. Caleb donned a sleek green traveling coat that fell to his waist. He had on black boots that despite their size made no audible noise; that was because they were magically enhanced to shroud sound. His black, leather pants were form-fitting but baggy enough to be considered "manly" and provided ample freedom of movement. He had on a beautiful black belt with a golden strap which displayed the symbol of the royal guard, two swords crossed through a bright star, the star representing the Light of Meridian, Queen Elyon. He wore an orange shirt beneath his coat that was magically warded. The shirt was like chain mail, able to repel all but the strongest physical attacks and even a few magic ones. He had on a pair of traveling gloves: soft brown things that were as tough as dragon scales, enabling him to hold burning metal without flinching. His hair was combed back, revealing his handsome face and stunning green eyes. Somehow, Caleb pulled the look off.

"I like your shirt." Caleb said.

"You kidding?" She began. "I dropped my sandwich on the previous one so I just grabbed the first thing off the rack. It's a present from my mom. I don't need to tell you what I think of her taste." She rubbed the red fabric. "Still it's nice, in a homey sort of way."

"Caleb. Will." Halinor came walking up to them. "Welcome to Candracar."

"Good to see you, Halinor." Caleb bowed.

"Bet you weren't expecting both of us." Will endeavored but Halinor smiled.

"No. But the Oracle did. He foresaw your arrival and asked me to attend to your visit."

"Oh…right. The whole looking into the future thing."

"It's not a thing, it's a gift."

"Sure would come in handy when Mister Wheeler decides to throw a surprise quiz the next day."

"Friday." Halinor said. "The Oracle told me to tell you that. Hope you've been reading."

Will blushed.

"I guess I don't need the Oracle to tell me the answer to that." Halinor resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How far apart the two entities had become. "This way, please. Our esteemed guest is training with Luba at the moment." She began to walk. "Please take care to lower your voices as we do not wish to disturb them."

As they walked, Will talked to Caleb. "So what's up? I thought we agreed that I'd visit her in the evening and you in the morning."

"There was a meeting with the Queen. Took up most of my time so I had to change schedule. That's okay, is it?"

"Better than okay. She'll be thrilled to see us."

"Out of curiosity," Caleb began. "How do you two spend your time together?"

"We talk. We laugh. We tell stories. Basically learn as much as we can about the other. You?"

"We spar."

"What?"

"Luba's been teaching her how to fight so she thinks that it would be a great exercise if she practices against someone who already does. Now mind you I'm more the sword and shield type."

"Caleb…what _happened_?"

"I was honorable. I fought her in unarmed combat." 

"And?"

"She reminded me how the ground feels."

"Ouch."

"I got over it."

The guardian looked to him and smiled. "The girls would have a field day if they saw you getting your butt handed to ya on a silver plate."

"Which is why I'm thankful we're held to a code of secrecy."

"I don't know." Will said mockingly. "Taranee can read minds."

"Only those incapable of controlling their own thoughts." A hand shoved him half a step to his left. "I'm just saying." Caleb regained his balance. He found he really enjoyed messing around with Will. It turned out that despite her shy nature, she had a great sense of humor and was just…well, easy to talk to. Caleb felt he could speak to her about anything. Cornelia tended to take herself too seriously, not to mention have an ego the size of Mount Cavigor. She was the type of girl you had to watch what you said around or else. That lost of freedom made him feel like an inferior partner in the relationship. He knew Cornelia loved him, but sometimes it was as if he was just supposed to shut up and look pretty while she called all the shots.

Irma had a great sense of humor, but the girl did not know when to keep her mouth shut. She just went on and on and on and on and on. He doubts she could take any relationship seriously outside of that Vance Michael Justin guy. Caleb gave any man props for being able to put up with her. Funny and pretty as she is.

Now Taranee was nice. A bit too smart for her own good but you could strike up a conversation with her any time. She was also really attractive. Thank gods she wasn't here to hear him think that. Taranee was cool and all but was very loyal and would not take too kindly to having Caleb cheating on Cornelia even in his fantasies. If Corny got wind of it, he'd need the Queen's protection. But being best friends she may very well let Cornelia have her way with him. Damn these sisterhoods!

Hay Lin was his sister. His _little _sister. She was always eager to lend an ear but trying to have a serious conversation with the girl was like trying to have Phobos confess his sins to a priest on Easter Sunday. It just wasn't happening. She was smart, he would never deny it, but when it came to just talking she was easily distracted and often blurted out things that made no sense.

But then there was Will. He could open up to her and she to him. They were equals in every sense of the word. True they had their differences—Caleb being up front and Will holding everything back—but that didn't mean they made one hell of a pair…of friends. Because friends is all they are.

"Caleb." Halinor called from up front. "You're still dating Cornelia, is that right?"

The question brought both their merriment to a halt. "Uh…yeah."

"I see." Halinor said nothing else as they continued walking.

* * *

"Will!" All polite mannerisms forgotten, the altermere squealed and leaped into the guardian's arms. Their jubilant cries carried throughout the dojo.

"And Caleb!" cried another voice. This one being Caleb's himself. He grew tired of Will getting all the attention and wanted to remind the altermere that she wasn't alone. "Yay!"

The altermere laughed and went to embrace him as well. "How great to see both of you." She pulled back. "This is a wonderful surprise. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me, Caleb. Your visits tend to be much earlier in the day."

"Meeting. Queen. Putting down some bandits. Work as usual."

"You need not explain. I am fully aware your duties as the general to Queen Elyon's armies take up much of your free time. But all the better for now I have you both all to myself."

"Great." Will came around to Caleb's side to whisper in his ear. "She speaks so nice."

"Filled out a little more, too."

Will pinched him.

"Ow! I meant she's eating better."

"I know."

"Then why'd you,"

"Just because."

Halinor "Hmed" to herself. Cornelia or not, something was definitely going on between those two.

"We still have more training to do." Luba came up to the group. She donned a loose-fitting white gi similar to a Chinese Wushu uniform. The altermere had the same only hers was a light blue. The center of the room floor was made of a thick wooden matting that looked painful to land on (just ask Caleb). "There will be plenty of time for frivolities later. Now, Caleb, if you don't mind,"

"Actually," Caleb started but Halinor jumped in at the same time.

"Actually, Luba, why don't we leave these three some time together? I'm sure they have much to discuss."

"We are not finished."

"You may have extra time tomorrow. For now we will let them be. Will, why don't you go and get changed?"

Will raised her eyebrow. "What? But I changed twice already."

"Not you. The other 'Will'." All eyes went to the altermere. "Since she doesn't have a name of her own I've decided to give her yours. Does it sit well with you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because now it's hard to tell you two apart." Caleb answered and received an elbow in the gut.

"It was a rhetorical question." She grumbled.

"Thank you, Halinor." 'Will' said. "Tomorrow then, Luba." The altermere bowed in respect to her instructor. Luba begrudgingly reciprocated the gesture as she turned to leave with Halinor. "You spoil her." Luba told the ex-guardian once they were out of range.

"Can I help it if I want to be the favorite parent?"

"Caretaker."

"Whatever."

"Forgive me, my friends, but I must get out of these clothes before I chase you away with my stench." The altermere known as 'Will' said to Caleb and Will.

"You don't stink." Will began. "It's a natural musk." Amazingly enough they shared the same body odor and to the real Will her sister smelled no worse than she herself did after Mister Kemp's PE class. "Come on. I'll join you."

Caleb watched them leave. "I'll just…stay here." They didn't acknowledge him. "All by my lonesome." They disappeared into another room to the side of the dojo. "Girls." He rasped. "Why is it they do everything together?"

In the changing room, Will allowed her sister the privacy she needed while shedding her sweat-stained gi for a new pair of Candracar robes. Not that she had anything the girl from Heatherfield didn't already have. Will did spare one quick glance at her when the altermere made a statement on how itchy her legs got when sweating. It took Will weeks of swimming to get a nicely toned body with a flat stomach and powerful legs. The altermere had been around for two and she was as good looking as ever. Everything from her strong-shaped shoulders to her widening hips to a firm pair of buttocks made Will blush.

The altermere saw her staring. "Something wrong?"

"No." She lied. "So you gonna shower first?"

"If you don't mind."

"Go right ahead." And so the altermere showered leaving Will to sit in the rectangular changing room while she entered one of the cubicles at the far end, the sound of running water permeating the air soon after. Once that was done, the altermere exited. Feeling completely comfortable in her nudity, she spoke to Will as she dried herself off.

"Poor Caleb. You think it rude of us to leave him all alone out there?"

"It's cool. He's a loner at heart."

"But has he not changed now that he has you and the others?"

"Not really."

"How strange."

"Caleb's a strange man."

"Perhaps that is why you like him so much."

"What!" Will blushed.

"The guardians. You all like Caleb right?"

"Er…right!" Will rattled off. "So Luba's been training you, huh?" She started wanting to change the subject. "How's that going for you?"

"Quite well, actually. Martial Arts help develop character and self confidence. It's really helped me focus my mind and prevents me from becoming easily distracted." She began to towel-dry her hair—posing much like a super model would. "If you like, I can ask Luba if she'll include you in our training sessions. I'd offer to train you myself but I am only an apprentice and still very much new at this."

"Not according to Caleb. He told me you mopped the floor with him last time you and he entered the ring." All this time, Will avoided looking at her hot alter ego. This was both embarrassing and humbling. Even at home, she always dried herself behind closed doors and made sure all her parts were completely covered. The altermere standing next to her like this was the closest thing to an R-rated experience she ever had. She was glad Caleb couldn't see this. For his own sake—the man would drop dead from orgasm had he did.

'Will' chuckled at the memory. "It was an unfair match. Caleb is still a far better fighter than I am and he was facing me using a style that was unfamiliar to him. Luba has been instructing me in a Basiliade form of self defense. Had we used Meridian combat techniques, I'm sure Caleb would have defeated me easy."

_Self confident and humble. Do I hate or envy this girl?_

"Speaking of training, have you been doing so with your guardian abilities?"

"What? No. That is, not really. Haven't had to since Cedric got clobbered."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

Drying herself off, 'Will' neatly folded the towel and placed it on the bench next to where Will sat. Then, she stood a step back with her hands no her sides. "Because," raising one hand, the Astral Drop summoned forth lightning that trickled over to the robes behind Will and made them float up in the air. The robes flew above 'Will', fixing itself so that it landed neatly over her body, her head and hands popping out of the sleeves. "I was hoping you could give me some pointers."

Will shot up, excited. "You still have your powers? How come you never showed me before now?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to develop them a little further before I revealed them to you. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Afterall, when Nerissa woke me, sort to say, she gave me not just your looks but your abilities. It'd be safe to assume that when the Oracle separated us that the battery would still be in the remote."

"That's incredible…wait. Battery? Remote? You sounded like Irma just now."

"You mean I made a joke?"

"That, or a colorful allegory."

"How wonderful!" 'Will' exclaimed.

The sisters embraced.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"We've kept poor Caleb waiting an awfully long time."

"You're right." She looked her altermere square in the eye, and grinned.

"Something funny?"

"What would you say to having a little fun with Sir Caleb?"

'Will' smiled. "Why what do you have in mind, sister?"

* * *

Most of what Caleb learned of combat he did so through trial and error. Mostly error. But that did not deter him from eventually mastering the way of the sword. Julian had taught him much but it was in the battlefield where the greatest lessons were taught. When a two-hundred and fifty pound lurden is swinging a sword as big as you are and comes barreling down with bulging muscles and a murderous gleam in his eye, you learn fast…real fast.

To his credit, Caleb avoided receiving any permanent scaring on his body, a testament to his natural fighting ability. Though he needed to be saved more than once, he quickly learned to wield the blade and become the rebellion's best swordsman; next to Julian that is.

The day his father was believed killed in the Battle of Grey Woods, the weight of Caleb's sword suddenly grew much heavier. Now the mantle of leadership fell on his shoulders, tiny and scrawny as they were. Time would prove he was made of sterner stuff than his sword as he led the rebels from one victory to the next, but no matter how well he fought he remembered one thing always: there is no such thing as perfection because there is always room for improvement.

When the girls returned to the dojo they found Caleb practicing a form of meditative battle stances on the matted floor. He removed his traveling jacket and boots, sweeping across the floor with barley a sound of his feet. The katas were reminiscent of Tai Chi; swift, soft, flowing motions where each movement carried into the next. Caleb, having learned this from warrior monks, trained in secret away from peering eyes. He supposed he got that trait from the monks who were secretive in their ways. Perhaps he just liked being alone when he did this because it felt more centered and at one with the universe.

Or maybe he just wanted to impress the ladies once they returned to the dojo. He caught them looking out of the corner of his eye and, saving his best move for last, performed and acrobatic leap worthy of the Olympics which had him flipping through the air, coming down on one foot and his other leg raised in a kicking position. He held it for a moment until he heard clapping.

"Bravo!" Will said.

"I'd give it a perfect ten!" said 'Will.'

After lowering his leg and flexing just a bit, cracking his neck, Caleb bowed. "I aim to please."

Once the clapping stopped, Will turned to her sister and said, "I told you he was gifted."

"Indeed. A man of many skills."

"You two were…talking about me?" Caleb asked. For a guy, that was never a good thing.

"But of course. Will here says nothing but good things about you." She grinned when she saw the smile begin on Caleb's face. "In fact, she talks about you all the time."

"Really?" The youth set his eyes on Will, who shyly began to twist and turn with a pout on her face. "It's our favorite topic," she told him. Caleb eyed each girl skeptically. He did not like where this was going. "Why would that be?"

"Because how many girls can say they know a handsome, dashing, and oh-so-cool knight in shining armor who fights monsters, ghouls, and despotic princes?" Will asked. "On Earth, Caleb, you'd be a girl's fondest dream."

"Too bad Cornelia's got dibs on him." 'Will' said, turning to Will. "Otherwise I might take a shot at him."

"Don't let Cornelia hear you say that."

"But she's not here. Caleb is. In fact," the altermere stepped towards Caleb and offered her hand. "Would you dance with me, Sir Knight?"

"Dance? Right here?"

"But of course."

"But this is a dojo."

"Fighting is a lot like dancing. Except those steps tend to be someone's last."

"But," Caleb protested as 'Will' took both his arms and pulled him into the center of the mat. "B-But Cornelia,"

"Has got you on a short leash." The altermere turned to Will. "If you would be so kind, my sister."

"Gladly." Will cupped her hands into a parody of a musical instrument and brought them up to her face. She then proceeded to create a jovial melody by blowing out through her improvised instrument. As the "music" started, 'Will' turned to Caleb.

"Ready?"

Whether he was or not, she began to drag him through the proceeds of a dance that was anything but. Neither 'Will' nor Caleb were particularly light on their feet, or had rhythm, or knew how to follow a beat, but that didn't stop at least one of them from having a good time. The girl that was Will's altermere was having a blast. Her laughter echoed off the walls of the dojo. Caleb stumbled along, trying his best not to step on her feet or loose his balance, and all the while wondering just what the hell had gotten into the altermere all of a sudden. Will raised the beat to a crescendo sending the dancers into a faster pace that looked like a cross between tangled up puppets on a string and two workers struggling to hold onto a large piece of furniture while they fell.

Suddenly Will could not help but burst out into laughing at the spectacle. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life and seeing Caleb's face made her laugh all the harder. Soon she was on her knees, trying to keep her gut from exploding. "Will!" Caleb called. "Do something!"

"Step! Two! Step! Two! Don't give up on me now, hero. Show me why those feet are the hottest ticket in Meridian."

"We're not _on_ Meridian. Will would you _stop_ laughing and talk to her please!"

"I'm sorry. I can't," Will tried to say but with her convulsing laughs all that came out was, "I-I-I-srr…I-I-c-ahahahahahahahahaha!" And down she went, cradled into a fetal position of humorous hysteria. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Will hoisted her head up as far as her throbbing body would allow. A snicker and chuckle would escape now and then but the worst of the giggles were for now at least, gone. She could still hear Caleb complaining and 'Will' goading him on, but as she turned to look at them, something else caught her eye. Caleb's jacket was laying at the edge of the training mat not far from where she was. She saw a gleam as if something metal were looking at her. Something about that gleam drew Will to it and as she did it began to take shape. It was a locket—and a pretty one at that.

Having not seen this before, Will pulled the chain from the pocket of his front sleeve and looked it over. It was very well-made, not overly expensive but still gorgeous. Feeling it in her hand, Will sensed the importance of this object even before she opened up the locket. Inside was a picture of a very happy Caleb next to a beaming Cornelia Hale. The two looked made for one another.

Her heart skipped a beat and Will was suddenly embarrassed for seeing what she saw. Who was she to go around snooping someone else's stuff? She was about to put it back when she heard her name. "Will!" Her sister called from across the room. She had stopped dancing when she heard Will cease her hysteria, still clenching Caleb in her arms. The boy looked read to pass out from embarrassment. "Are you all right?"

Will quickly placed the locket behind her back. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Can we please stop this?" Caleb pleaded with 'Will', already gasping out of the redness of his face. "I feel like an idiot."

The Astral Drop regarded him. "Why? There's only the three of us. You have nothing to feel embarrassed about."

"It's something I'll remember tomorrow. That's enough for me."

"Oh you're no fun." Releasing Caleb into a slight stumble—the girl had a surprisingly strong grip, she dashed over to her sister and knelt down beside her. "Your turn." She announced. Behind her she heard Caleb gasp and swore she could feel him shaking his head. "Come on. Caleb's a wonderful dancer. He's just shy."

"Don't believe her, Will. I suck."

Will looked to 'Will' and said, "No thank you. I'd rather just watch."

"Never enjoy life that way. Believe me I know."

"You do?"

"Life's too short. Take it from an altermere."

Will smiled warmly at her sister. "You're right." She unwittingly brought her hands before her to have 'Will' help her up when the altermere saw something. "What's that?" She reached for the locket and held it up once it was relinquished. "Is this yours?"

"Caleb's. I'm sorry I just,"

"Oh." The Astral Drop said seeing what's inside. The beautiful picture of Caleb and Cornelia taunted her. Her heart felt heavy. She licked her lips which suddenly felt dry. Embarrassed, she stood up. "This is lovely, Caleb." She turned to him who was still keeping his distance from the girls. "When did you take this?"

"Oh that? Remember when we went to that amusement park some time ago? Cornelia wanted something to commemorate the trip so she had identical lockets made for us."

'Will' looked up. "She has one too?"

"Yes." He scratched his head nervously. "Y-you really like it?"

"It's…beautiful. You make a really nice couple." The altermere closed her eyes for a moment, fighting emotions she just couldn't describe. She felt Will stand up next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Grasping the locket in one hand, it almost seemed as if 'Will' meant to break it. Caleb stepped forward suddenly, as if meaning to leap across the room to prevent that from happening. But 'Will' stopped. Her eyes opened, chocolate brown meeting forest green from a distance…and she smirked. "It really means that much to you, doesn't it?"

"I'll say. Cornelia would kill me if something were to happen to it."

"Really?" the Astral Drop turned to Will. "Hear that? We hold Caleb's fate in our hands."

The guardian smiled; an evil smile shared only by women.

Caleb began stepping toward them. "Okay, give it up."

"Keep Away?" Will asked.

"Keep Away."

Caleb looked confused. "Keep Away? What's," He never finished as both girls turned and headed out the room. "Hey!" Caleb fumbled after them while pulling his boots back on, calling for them to stop acting like children. But girls will be girls.

* * *

The two Wills dashed through the great halls of Candracar, giggling despite their excited breathing at the thought of being caught. Behind them ran a very agitated Caleb whose long legs covered the distance between them rather fast. The funny thing about that is that while Caleb was a good runner, his legs were accustomed to treading uneven, rocky earth rather than paved floors. Often times he would overstep as if to make a leap, like jumping over a rock or a fallen log. Often times he found himself wobbling just a little bit, putting him several inches behind the girls. Just when the notion of catching them seemed imminent, the more agile females would make a quick turn seemingly in unison, putting them just out of his reach.

"Catch us if you can!" Will called from up front. She peeked over her shoulder, squealed at seeing Caleb's closing figure and motioned for 'Will' to speed up. The other Will, hoisting her robes up far enough so that she could run properly, had handed the locket over to the Vandom girl just when they rounded another corner. Apparently, Caleb did not see the exchange.

"Let's split up." The altermere told her counterpart. "You go that way." She said as they reached an intersection down one of the largest marble halls in the citadel. Will Vandom was still holding the locket as she turned right, speeding away from her receding doppelganger who went left. Caleb screeched to a halt looking from one girl to the next before going after 'Will' figuring she'd be easier to catch running in robes and sandals. At the very least he'd be able to give her a piece of his mind for making a fool out of him.

Will kept on running. Her heart pounded with each passing step but she would not stop. Eventually, she lost track of how long she'd been doing just that, running, and had taken so many turns that for the most part she could consider herself lost. She'd walked through these corridors many times before, and it was now she remembered just how big this place truly was. Candracar was a city in the clouds, built in levels rather than streets. It was like having one neighborhood on top of the other where just a few stairs and a couple of halls could take you someplace you'd never been.

She slowed down to catch her breath and her bearings. Then she heard someone coming down the other aisle and frantically searched for cover. Ducking behind a vase in the corner, Will peeked out fearing it might be Caleb, only to see two members of the Congregation walking at a brisk pace while having a heated discussion. One of them appeared to have a bird-like head with red feathers while the other bore some resemblance to a squid with writhing tentacles. They chattered in their own distinct languages as they rushed by Will's hiding place. She waited until their footsteps had long disappeared before daring to venture outside.

Where am I, she asked herself. There were no windows in this part of the citadel. Each hall, while lit up with the magic of this place, was bare except for the occasional vase or pillar. It was eerily quiet. So much so that she could hear her own footsteps which she tried to quiet by tip-toeing. Her breathing seemed much louder than usual. This was all very discomforting to the young girl and she wished that she weren't alone. Even Caleb would be a welcomed sight right now, mad or not.

Peering around every corner like she was spy, Will wanted nothing more than to find a way out of this spooky place. A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. It was not directed at her and sounded far away. The more she walked, however, the closer the voice got and it wasn't long before she heard several speaking at once. Will recognized one of them…it was the Oracle. Her curiosity sped her forward, quickening with every step. Each turn seemed to be the same as the last but with good ears she managed to zero in on the voices and happened upon a great doorway at the center of a lavishly designed hallway. She hesitated, fearing that getting closer would expose her even more, but something about this said she needed to go on. Taking it one step at a time, Will could soon overhear the voices more clearly and focused on the Oracle's for at least with his came the image of a face.

"…cision will not be an easy one." She heard him say. "But it has fallen to us to ensure the balance of the universe is not tampered with. Granted these are not normal circumstances, but we must not be hasty in casting our final judgment. Remember it is the life of a child we are discussing here. Treat her as anything else and we are not fit to wear these sacred robes."

"But Oracle, you know as well as us this has happened before." A voice Will did not recognize began. "The results were disastrous. For the sake of Candracar, nay, the universe, we must put an end to this once and for all."

"Would you have us banish her as we did Nerissa?" the Oracle asked the one who spoke. "Look how that turned out. No. I've learned that banishment serves only to allow one's hatred and contempt to fester and grow. It only hides away the problem, not deals with it. I will have no second Nerissa."

"We certainly cannot kill the poor thing."

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" Roared the Oracle. "And shame on you for even bringing it up! Are we demons, perhaps? Servants of the tyrant Endarno who slaughtered countless innocents to suit his own lust for power? Nay, I tell you! As the Holy Congregation of Candracar our first duty is to preserve life, never to harm it."

"Agreed, Oracle." Came a deep, throaty voice. "Never should we allow harm to befall such an innocent child. The girl's well-being is our first and only concern."

"Then what are we to do?" asked another. "The girl grows stronger with each passing day."

"Wiser as well." Said another. "Her unlimited access to the library and our ancient scrolls has provided her with the knowledge of eons. She speaks several languages quite fluently. Never have I seen one so young absorb so much information in so short a time. It wouldn't surprise me if she is as strong as the sorceress Nerissa before the next cycle."

"Was she not made by Nerissa? How are we to know she can be trusted?"

"Yes. She is a product of the witch. We must keep an eye on her."

"Listen to yourselves! You act as if she's a pawn of the sorceress. She is good! You know that."

"Nerissa was good once, too."

"As was Phobos."

"I will not hear this. You are all letting your paranoia cloud your judgment. Oracle, please talk some sense into your Congregation."

"We all have a voice here. Last I checked we were free to express them."

"Then express ideas that will help!"

"What of the guardians? Perhaps they can help."

"A guardian is the one responsible for this mess in the first place."

"Yes, it's her fault!"

"Let's be reasonable my fellow…"

"Oh be quiet! You. What's your take on all this?"

"That we are no closer to reaching a decision now than we were when we started."

"Oh you're a big help."

"Leave him alone."

"Where is Luba? And Halinor? Should they not be here for this?"

"Should not the girl? Afterall it is _her_ fate we are deciding."

"Why do you call her 'girl'? She's an altermere. An Astral Drop."

"She's a person."

"And Phobos was born human. That does not make him any less of a monster."

The voices went on like this for uncounted minutes. Will listened in on every word as she neared the open doorway. A part of her wanted to turn back and find "Will", to let her know everything she heard…but then the Oracle spoke. "My friends." All voices ceased at his words. Will made it to the doorway and peered inside. The Oracle was surrounded by several high-ranking members of the Congregation. She recognized Tibor and Althor, not to mention Bolgo and As-Sharwa, but most were unknown to her. They were standing in a sort of a meeting room with chairs and couches. Refreshments and snacks were laid out on the tables while a sweet-smelling fragrance filled the air with a refreshing aroma. No one sat, however, as the debate was reaching a pivotal juncture.

The Oracle regarded his fellow members with heavy eyes. It was weird, disheartening even to see such eyes on a man who radiated power and energy, but apparently this and everything preceding it had taken its toll on him. With a wave of his hand he calmed all around him and then spoke with the voice of a heavy heart. "Please. Hear me out. While I do not find consolation in your bickering, you speak truth which these ears cannot deny. The girl's very existence, while unintended, has tipped the scale out of balance. I bear her no ill will nor will I allow any harm to come by her. I made a promise to the Keeper of the Heart that I would keep her safe and I hold to my oath. Yet, I cannot belittle my duties. Her presence presents a threat to life itself. Already I feel dark energies growing in the universe. They too know she is alive. It is only a matter of time before _they _come looking for her."

The Congregation muttered nervously at the mention of _they._

Sensing their fears, the Oracle waved them silent. "Before that happens we must take drastic measures to ensure her safety. Make no mistake about it, my friends, the girl must not fall into the wrong hands else she be twisted into a weapon of destruction. The full might of Candracar will be devoted to preventing just that. So, it is with not content I make my final judgment on the matter." The Oracle's face was one of complete and utter stoicism. "The girl once known as the altermere must never leave Candracar." A wave of approval met with his final statement.

The only disapproving voice was silent and very much in shock.

Covering her mouth, Will hurried away as silently as her feet would allow.

* * *

"I swear next chance I get I'm stealing the Heart." Caleb grumbled. "See how she likes it." He lost track of the Will he'd been following and cursed himself for falling into their little girly game of hide and go seek. This place was huge. He could search for days and not find head nor tail of either girl. If only Blunk were around. The passling would sniff them out like nobody's business.

Gritting his teeth, Caleb searched what looked like a passage he passed a hundred times. "Ugh! I am so lost!" He wanted to pull his hair out in frustration but knew that would only give the girls more reason to point and laugh.

He heard footsteps coming down the opposite end of where he entered this particular wing of the citadel. The ceiling was thirty feet up and curved into an arch much like the churches he'd seen in Heatherfield. The floor was a polished marble so clear he could see his own reflection on its surface. His own steps were silenced by the magic of his boots which is why his ears were able to pick up the approaching steps from around the corner. The corner was at least twenty feet away from him but the footfalls grew louder which each second and it wasn't difficult to ascertain where they were coming from.

Caleb listened; they were light steps made by a smaller person. Most members of the Congregation were full-grown adults and never ran unless in an emergency. He could then make out the labored breaths of a female. He decided to take a chance. Hiding behind the closest pillar to the side, he waited. The girl came rushing down the end of the hall and was making her way near Caleb's position. The closer she got the more Caleb knew he had the right girl…or least one of them. Whoever she was she was about to pay for making him look like a fool. Only Cornelia could do that—and Hay Lin, and Irma, and Taranee, and Queen Elyon…and Nerissa…and Will…and 'Will'…_agh!_

"Hold it!" Caleb leaped out in front of Will causing her to yelp in surprise. Before she could get away, Caleb grabbed her and pulled her in close so that her forehead was just beneath his chin. He waited till she looked up so that he could berate her. "Gotcha!" Triumphant, Caleb half grimaced half smirked as his eyes bore in on the now hapless girl. "All right, Will, you've had your fun. Now hand over the locket and don't even think on going all guardian on me cause when I see Cornelia again I'll make sure she knows she has you to thank for its loss."

Will stared at Caleb as if she did not know him. Her eyes began to gloss over and before his features could soften she buried herself in his chest and began to wail openly. Startled, Caleb became rigid as her sobs shook both her body and his. She grabbed his waist to pull him in tighter and continued to cry and cry and cry. Feeling this was all his fault, Caleb said, "L-Look Will I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Cornelia would never hurt you. Knowing her she'd take it out on me for losing the damn thing. You know her temper. Will? I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

The guardian sobbed but tried to regain herself as much as her distraught mind would allow. Looking up, her eyes pleading, Will fought through the sobs to speak with him. "T-They're not going to let her g-go. My s-sister…'Will.' They're going to keep her here in Candracar."

"Where did you hear this?"

"The Oracle. He and the C-Congregation want to have her imprisoned for the rest of her life. C-Caleb please…we can't let them do this."

"But why? What could they gain by keeping her here? There's no reason for 'Will' not,"

"Caleb." She cut him off. She needed to tell him something. This charade had gone on long enough and she couldn't bear to lie to one of her few friends. "I need to tell you something. It's about…" She hushed her mouth when she heard footsteps coming down the other hall. Many footsteps. _Oh no!_ She pulled Caleb along with her as she ran down the other way, having him stumble and stub the toes of his right foot. The boots may be able to shroud his steps but that didn't mean they absented pain. He cried "Crap" while hobbling after the terrified girl. "Will, what the,"

"Shh." She told him as she pulled him out of the great hall and behind the wall. Peering out, she saw a group of Council members walking across the other side. One of them looked her way as if he heard something, then decided it was nothing and returned to join the procession. Will recognized several of the group who were among the meeting with the Oracle. They must be talking about the Oracle's decision concerning the altermere.

Caleb was standing next to Will while rubbing his aching foot. "The hell was that all about?"

"We have to go."

"Does it have to be in such a hurry?"

"Caleb," She turned to him. "We have to get 'Will' out of here now. There's no telling how this news will affect her. We're cut from the same cloth and I tend to get very grumpy whenever my mom grounds me." She turned to Caleb. "She has powers, Caleb. Just like me. Who knows what she'll do when she's told she can never leave. She might very well explode this time and take the whole place with her."

Suddenly forgetting about his foot, "What?"

"You see?"

"Dammit." Caleb said. "I've been chasing her all this time. I lost her a little while back. Do you think you can find her? Maybe if you use the Heart."

"No." She said and with a very disapproving look. "Using the Heart may alert the Oracle and I don't want him to become suspicious."

"Then how,"

"I know her. When I used to play hide and go seek with my mother I would almost always hide under a table or couch, anyplace where I could squeeze in complete darkness. Figured if I couldn't see her then she couldn't see me." She saw Caleb gawking at her. "I was four, okay? Anyway, she'll try to hide in the dark. Someplace where there isn't too much light."

"This is Candracar. Trying to find darkness here is like trying to find a clean place to sit in Blunk's hideout."

Had this situation not been so dire, she might have laughed. "There may be one place. The Oracle's Inner Sanctum. There is foliage there, plants so big they're as big as trees. She could be hiding underneath one of the larger plants thinking you won't find her."

"Then that's where we're headed." Caleb scanned the area. "Only question is how do we get there?"

"There may be a way." Will thought a moment. It was risky but she had to chance it. "The aurameres. I may be able to contact her via a psychic link. It's a lot like what Taranee does except I'll be using an accessory."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Guardian stuff. Come on it's this way." Will ran off in one direction, her shoes making the only audible noise of the two. Only when she heard someone walking towards them in the direction they were heading did she screech to a halt. Fearing the sound may have been heard, and hearing the approaching steps getting louder, Will twisted around, grabbing Caleb and forcing him to go the other way. "Looks like we're taking the scenic route."

* * *

The bad part about hiding underneath a fern as large as a Volvo was that it tended to have residents with many legs and sharp teeth. The new visitor was welcomed for dinner, or rather, as dinner; and a hundred hungry morsels delved onto whatever exposed flesh they could find and began to have themselves and good old-fashioned barbecue. Did she mention it burned as well as stung?

"That's it!" The Astral Drop said as she crawled out of her hiding place and into the light. She'd been hiding there far longer than she wanted and figured it just wasn't worth being eaten alive just to bother Caleb. Speaking of which, the hell was that boy?

Scratching herself all over only made it worse but damn if it wasn't the only thing that soothed her. If only she had Hay Lin's power of invisibility she wouldn't have to duck under bug infested plants with a taste for altermere meat.

The Sanctum itself was beautiful. No wonder the Oracle spent so much of his time loitering around this place. Corny would love it…or would Taranee? No wait, maybe it's Hay Lin. Who was the nature lover again? Certainly not Irma. Gosh it's been so long.

A hand reached out behind her.

"AHH!

She spun around so fast she heard something crack and wondered if anyone in Candracar was an experienced chiropractor because her neck was shot. Halinor and Luba stood there, the later being the one who had touched her. "What do you think you are doing here?" the guardian of the aurameres asked. "Where are Caleb and the Keeper? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"The Keeper?" The girl glanced at them funny before recalling her attire. "Wait! That's me."

The caretakers shared confused stares before Halinor spoke. "Will Vandom?"

Will nodded derisorily. "Guilty as charged."

"Explain yourself! What are you doing impersonating the altermere?" Luba demanded of her with a severe glare.

"And why were you hiding underneath the Cabala leaf? Don't you know it's mating season for the tiny creatures?" Halinor asked.

Feeling busted (and stupid) Will Vandom, the _real_ Will Vandom, began to shrug her shoulders until her neck creaked. She winced and tried to sooth the aching bone but only winced again. "Ouch. Serves me right for playing the fool."

"No argument here, child. Come." Luba went over around Will's back and with her nimble hands popped the loose bone back into place. Will whimpered but soon found the pain gone. "Now," Luba's hand clasped her shoulder blade. "Explain yourself."

Trapped beneath two powerful and very frightening women, Will could only keep her eyes to the floor as she began. "We were playing a practical joke on Caleb. We switched clothes and pretended to be the other. Then we took his locket and had him chase us before splitting up. Last I saw he was still chasing me." The Keeper gazed up and blushed. "Pretty funny, huh?"

Behind her, Luba looked at Halinor and sighed. "I tell the Oracle these girls are too young to be guardians but he didn't listen. It's stunts like this that make them difficult to take seriously."

"We may be young, but we can still do the job. Just ask Phobos and Nerissa."

"What about Phobos and Nerissa?" all spun around to find the Oracle approaching them with Tibor, Althor and other high-ranking members of the Confrontation approaching. "Luba. Halinor." His eyes fell on Will. "You're not the altermere."

"How…"

"Did he know?" Luba scoffed. "He's the Oracle. He knows everything."

"Not necessarily but thanks for the vote of confidence, Luba. I simply sensed her spirit was different from the other girl's. You may have been one once, but your souls are now separate entities. That is how I knew. Well, that and the real altermere has spent enough time in my garden to know better than to hide beneath a Cabala during mating season."

At that, the guardians' face reddened.

"But I thought I told you two to keep and eye on our guests." He directed this statement to the caretakers and Luba spoke up. "You did, Holy Oracle, but Halinor here thought it would be wise if they had some time alone."

"They were only playing a game, Luba. You act as if something bad came of all this."

"It just might have." The Oracle said suddenly as his eyes shot up. "Luba…"

"The aurameres!" The cat-woman growled. Being entwined with their protection her eyes lit up when she sensed a foreign presence in the room. "I must get back."

"Gather around me." The Oracle said. Luba, Halinor and Will did just that and together he transported them out of the Sanctum and into the Chamber of the Aurameres leaving behind a baffled lot of Candracar residents.

"Wish I could do that." One of the lesser known of the group said.

* * *

Some time before the invisible alarm sounded off to alert the Oracle and Luba, _Will_ Vandom and Caleb arrived at the doorstep to the chamber where the aurameres resided. They made it there in record time. Will seemed to know all the shortcuts and side passages that enabled them to bypass wandering residents without being seen.

Caleb was impressed in how his companion directed them without stopping. He'd been to Candracar several times himself; more if you include all the diplomatic missions he'd be sent by the Queen. Will had an outstanding memory, but he never thought she'd be so familiar with the lower levels of the citadel. Halinor stated the she too sometimes got lost now and then and she lived here for over forty years!

"This is it." Will said about to open the door.

"Will." Caleb stopped her. "How did you know how to get here so fast?"

"The auramere is part of the Heart. The Heart is part of the auramere. The two are connected and so I just followed the trail."

"But where is the Heart? I haven't seen you use it since we ran into each other." Caleb was accustomed to seeing the familiar bulge of the pendant between Will's breasts under her shirt. At the very least he expected to see a radiant light or hear some kind of chime that would have led them here. Maybe it was just some guardian thing that he didn't understand.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then help me." The door proved heavier than even she could bulge and it took Caleb's aid before it creaked open. Before them stood the five ethereal aurameres; the source of the guardians' powers. "There they are." Will approached the aurameres with long, confident steps as if she knew exactly what she was going to do. She stopped before the five celestial orbs of power, her hand reaching for the one bearing the mark of quintessence.

"Will,"

She stopped when she heard him say her name. "What is it?"

Caleb held his breath a moment, and then, "I like your shirt."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks. It's one of my favorites."

"Will."

Sighing. "Caleb, we have to find her before,"

"I meant 'Will' the altermere. Step away from the aurameres and tell me what you're planning to do." Caleb moved toward her with heavy steps that while soundless epitomized the seriousness of his mood. His hands were clenched at his sides as and his face was as stern as the altermere had ever seen. "You're not fooling me anymore."

The girl moved to retort him but then closed her eyes. When they opened they were as solemn as they had ever been. "I see that now. Your comment on the shirt was not how Will would have responded, is it? Guess I have more to learn about my sister before I can pretend being her."

"A lot _more_. Will would never place her feelings above her duties no matter how much she might want to. Countermanding the Oracle's decision, lying to me, and then sneaking into the auramere chamber like a thief is not something Will Vandom would have done. Nerissa definitely, but not Will. She'd have confronted the Oracle. She would have stood up for you against the Congregation and the Oracle regardless of the stakes against her. Will does not hide from her enemies, nor is she dishonest with her friends. If you were truly like her you'd know that by now."

"You try holding onto your creeds when your own future is decided by a man you trusted would do the right thing for you."

"We'll talk to the Oracle. All of us. We'll find some way to overturn his decision."

The altermere chuckled. "I'd think you know the Oracle better than that by now. Isn't he the man who imprisoned your own mother in a cave up on a lonely mountain and never telling you the truth? Isn't he the same man who stood by while Phobos murdered his own family and seized the throne before cutting off Meridian from the rest of the universe? Open your eyes, Caleb. He only thinks of the universe, not the people in it. If a few have to suffer so that the whole may live than so be it. But what about me? What have I done to deserve this? He keeps his secrets and falsehoods only to himself until the point where you need his help and then he denies it. The entire Congregation is a pack of cowardly fools who believe themselves above the woes of others."

"That's not true."

"How many friends did you lose in the war, Caleb? How many could have been saved had he warned the Queen of Phobos' betrayal?" this stopped the warrior in his tracks, his eyes widening with harsh realizations. "Struck a cord, have I? So answer me then. What is the price of your loyalty to a man whose done nothing for you, your friends or your family? Even now your own mother lies trapped in a prison of her own making. Is that not the same as banishing her to Mount Thanos? Whose to say she won't still be evil should she break out again? Does that sound like justice?"

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with an inner fire. "And what of me? I didn't ask to exist. To put the universe in peril. And what peril is it? I ask you, how could one girl's existence prove harmful to life as we know it? I only want to see the world, explore it, make friends, make love and have many adventures. Am I not a living being? Not according to certain members of the Congregation. Even Luba, my own caretaker, refers to me as the altermere. What is it about my kind they all hate so much? If they do not like us then they should not have created us in the first place." She grit her teeth. "No. That's not right. We have as much right to exist as any human, lurden, or passling. We are not tools to be used at your convenience."

Caleb was only a few feet from her but listening to her words right had placed and invisible wall between them. Her words rang with so much truth that he could not help but giver her his ear.

"Will…my dear sister. She created me so I could do her laundry. Her laundry! Then she'd go off to the party, have fun before coming home and absorbing me back into the heart. It's not right. IT'S NOT RIGHT!" She yelled at Caleb. "Being stuck in here is like being stuck in that accursed pendant for the rest of my days. I will not have it! The Oracle, Will, the guardians, the entire Congregation can be damned into the inferno for all I care but I'd rather die and enter into oblivion than have my life controlled by people who pretend to care for me."

"That's not true. We all care for you."

"Then help me…please." He begged, cupping her hands together.

"But I don't know what you plan to do."

"Escape. Please, Caleb. Help me escape."

"A _breakout_?"

"Please."

"But I'm a representative of the Queen. If I help you do this then it will hurt relations between Candracar and the kingdom."

"Just once can't you put your duties aside for me? You're one of the only friends I've ever had. Don't cast me aside."

"I'd never. But Will I,"

"Don't!" She spat. "I do not want to live the rest of my life carrying another's identity."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Alexandria. My name is Alexandria." She smiled at him. "But you may call me Alex, if you wish." **(6)**

"Fine. Alex then. I need you to step away from the aurameres so that we can talk about this. We can find another way."

"So you will not help me then?" Alex asked.

"I will. Just not like this." He offered her his hand. "What do you say?"

A part of her wanted to take his hand. How could she not trust that face? Those eyes? His smile? Caleb was beautiful in more than just appearance. His soul was kind and gentle. He's the type that would die for his beliefs and his friends. She knew she could trust him. She knew he'd never do her wrong.

Behind her the aurameres began to resonate.

"Alex?" Caleb asked, still holding out his hand.

She stood silent for a long while before lifting her own hand to touch his. Maybe together they would find a way…

The Oracle, Luba, Halinor and Will materialized directly behind Caleb. Their eyes widened when they saw the girl so close to the orbs of power.

"Get away from there, altermere!" Luba commanded with an upraised finger. "I told you never to come into this room without my permission."

"Luba, please." Halinor said. "'Will' please come here. We need to speak with you."

"Caleb." Will rushed to his side. "What's going on?" She gazed at Alex. "What are you doing?"

Alex's line of sight stretched behind them towards the Oracle whose face was blank until a moment later when, "She knows." He whispered through clenched lips.

_Indeed I do._

With a sudden turn she reached out to grab the auramere. Next to him, Will cried out as the Heart began to burn her skin and she cringed to the floor writhing in pain. "Will!" Caleb rushed Alex. "Stop it!" Bolts of electricity struck the Meridianite, sending him spiraling to the ground next to Will. The blast was not meant to hurt him, only stun him. The only thing was that with his magic-shielded shirt on, Caleb was still very much mobile and got back to his feet. He would have charged her again had Will not reach up to touch him. "S-stop her." She cried. Her other hand reached to pull the Heart out of her robes which was beginning to smoke. "Please."

_Please_. A word Alex had said to him not that long ago. Two women, both who bore the face of somebody he cared about were asking for his help. The only question is, to whom did he choose. Will was his friend and loyal companion. Alex was an innocent yearning to be free. Everyone seemed to look to him to put a stop to this. Why didn't the Oracle do anything? The all-powerful guy was just standing there watching events unfold. Why doesn't he just make it all stop?

Will was hurting. The Heart glowed with fuchsia light and Caleb saw that the same power was coming from Alex's hand. She held the auramere, taking it out of its circle with the others, and raising it up for all to see. The auramere began to change form. It became smaller, more compact, and soon it was no bigger than the Heart of Candracar. In fact, it was the _Heart of Candracar_.

"She created an Astral Drop of the Heart!" Caleb uttered in sheer awe. "But how is that even possible?"

"We are one, the guardian and I." Alex said as if to answer him. "What one has, so does the other, and now I have hold the power of Candracar in my hand." Her eyes burned at the Oracle. "I will not be your prisoner. My time here has been well spent and I will use all that I know to see that no other innocent such as I will be mistreated ever again. Do not try to find me for I do not wish to be found." Then she looked to Caleb. "I hoped you would join me, but I see now where your loyalties lie." Then to Will. Their exchange was the longest. "Farewell, dear sister."

"Wait!" Will cried but by then they were all blinded by a great light and when it was gone so was the girl…and the auramere. "No."

Luba stepped forward. "What is this? What just happened?"

"She grew up, I guess." Halinor stated plainly. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, doesn't it Oracle?"

He said nothing.

Caleb helped Will to her feet. She'd begun to cry. "Why? Why did she do this? What happened, Caleb?" She turned to look at him. "What's happened to Will?" 

"I don't know." He shook his head. "But I do know this. She is no longer the same girl… and her name is Alex.

* * *

1 – This is a referral to the Battle of the Philippine Islands fought during the Pacific Campaign of the Second World War from June 19th-20th, 1944. More directly, it is referring to the "Great Marianas Turkey Shoot" in which scores of Japanese planes were shot down or severely damaged during a botched raid attempt against U.S. Naval positions.

2 – _Jellin'_ is a term I picked off the popular _Kim Possible_ television series. By the way, I'm a fan.

3 – Funny note, I wrote a report dealing with the demonic imagery in _The Duchess of Malfi_ during my Introduction to Literary Study English course. I hated the book but I did receive an **A** on both the report and the class. Seeing as how Will was in English class I thought it fit in rather nicely.

4 – During the summer, I visited China and Tibet. In Tibet, our guide was a man named DP (D'Pe). This quote is actually based off his own words and while I do not remember exactly how he said it, it has always stayed with me. Very insightful, wouldn't you agree.

5 – If you recall in the previous chapter, Caleb asked to see the Heart and Will, remembering how sneaky Nerissa was, told him to forget it. It's a little continuity that I hope you all caught.

6 – I came up with the name Alexandria all on my own. I wanted something that sounded as pretty and ancient as Wilhelmina but could still be cut down into a boyish nickname. Alexandria becomes Alex. Wilhelmina becomes Will. _Koolkame_ has been kind enough to help me come up with names. His assistance will greatly influence my later chapters.


	3. C is for Caleb

**Darev:** That's right, guys. A new chapter and a new penname. I'm back and better than ever! First, and forgive me if this becomes cliché, I apologize for the wait, but as I've said good writing takes time. The good news is that now that I'm off this summer I have nothing but time and that means quicker updates and new stories. I have written, deleted, and re-written this chapter so many times I can almost quote it verbatim. Undoubtingly my most difficult chapter to date, I rewrote the entire thing over a two-week period. You heard right! Months of waiting for something that was written in the last two weeks. You think you had it tough? I'm the one who had to do it. My fingers and eyes are killing me and I think my keyboard's about to leave me for another writer!! Kay, that last part was stupid, but the first two are honest to goodness truth. And so I present to you the third chapter of Broken Mirrors. Enjoy!

Chapter – 3 of 26.

Pairings – A possible love triangle.

Rating – Teen.

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H. But the character of Alexandria (Alex) is mine and mine alone.

Shoutouts - **Chi Yagami**, hope this chapter was worth the wait. **XV Dragon**, I hope you understand Alex a little bit better in this chapter. Not saying I have her character down pat yet, but it's getting there. **Guardian's Light**, I'm glad you liked the name. Alex really starts to come into her own but still has some issues to work out. You'll see. And as for "they" well I'll get to them eventually. **IamkagomeIloveInuyasha**, my apologies on making Alex a Marry Sue, but I believe I address her well enough that you start seeing her flaws come into play. I think perfect is lame also. Seriously, what do people see in perfect characters? Don't they know flaws are what make us human and believable? Let's see if I do her justice. **Worker72**, the Oracle is not a saint but he tries to make up it. You'll see alot of interesting things happen with him. **Starwin**, glad I could put you in a shoutout. Again thanks for pointing out that incest typo (LOL), boy was that embarrassing. Wonder which part of this chapter you'll like most. **Vorserkeien**, here's the update! **Kitsune6**, maybe I will cross out the "i" in her name. For now, let's just call her Alex. **Koolkame**, don't think you'll find many funny bits here, but there's some exchange between Caleb and Luba that I think you'll enjoy. I'm sure you'll be the first to point out any mistakes. It helps to have another set of eyes to help with that. Thanks again for your patronage.

* * *

**C** is for **C**aleb

The entire Congregation was up in arms. A thousand voices spoke as one, eliminating all attempts at communication as it became impossible to decipher one from the other. In all this chaos, the Oracle stood as a lone island of calm. His face as stoic as ever, he never once raised his voice nor did he speak at all. His mind followed every conversation as if he were speaking to each member individually. The three emotions of anger, fear and utter confusion were so prevalent that he was almost ashamed to think that these were the members of the Congregation, the guardians of the universe and keepers of the peace. As of now they were but children; terrified, inconsolable children.

Speaking of guardians and keepers, Will Vandom remained silent while the "enlightened" beings around her expressed their concerns. When Caleb told her everything that happened, she was shocked. Then she became angry. Now…she wasn't sure how she felt. Of all the guardians, Will had the most powerful emotions. This was as much a hindrance to her capabilities as a leader as it was a virtue. While she was in control of herself most of the time, these emotions would often conflict with her common sense. Will was not the type to run home to sulk. Nor would she go off on her own to hunt down the fugitive Astral Drop. Her next decision could have major consequences for them all.

To either side of her stood Caleb and Yan Lin. The later had been summoned once the news of the escape became common knowledge. Halinor filled the former guardian in on all the details with Will and Caleb adding anything she may have missed. Once they were finished, the elder Lin let out a troubled moan. This translated to her being worried, which did not bode well for the rest of them. If something could get under Yan Lin's skin then they were truly up the creek without a paddle.

While he understood the metaphor, Caleb pictured their predicament resembling more of a raging river that led into a whirlpool. It took Halinor several minutes to calm him down after Alex vanished with the altered auramere in hand. He wanted to charge off after her but upon the Oracle's counsel he decided to hear what the Congregation had to say.

Now he regretted it.

"This is pointless," he said aloud though to no one in particular.

"Hush, Caleb," Yan Lin told the youth. "The Oracle is about to speak."

"Hope it's something I want to hear."

"Hush!"

With a wave of his hand, all went silent as if he'd hit some unseen mute button. The Oracle addressed the entire Congregation as he spoke but kept his eyes firmly on the three humans before him. At his side stood Luba and Halinor. Luba had her arms crossed, staring unflinchingly at Caleb and Will—she blamed them for all of this. Their childish antics allowed this to happen in the first place. How she wished the Oracle would place their disciplinary measures in her hands.

Halinor gazed at the floor. She was close to Alex. She missed her. She could only wonder where the poor thing was now. Perhaps the Oracle would allow her to find the girl and bring her back. Somehow she knew that was not going to be the case.

"Be calm, my fellows. This situation cannot be resolved with us bickering amongst ourselves. We must remain calm else we allow our darker natures to get the better of us." His serene eyes fell on Will. "Will Vandom, Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, please step forward."

_Where's the guillotine?_ She asked herself as she did what the Oracle told her to.

"Caleb ebon Julian **(1)**, Grand General of Meridian, please step forward."

Caleb did so.

"Honorable Yan Lin," he need not add the "please step forward" part as such formalities were not necessary between old friends.

"Luba and Halinor, would you please join them."

Luba looked as if she was about to fall flat on her feline face. She coughed, turned, stared wide-eyed at the Oracle and said, "Me? W-What did I do?"

"Come, Luba," Halinor said as she went to join the others.

"B-But I…I…" She stopped realizing she was making a fool of herself and went to comply. Halinor took a spot by Yan Lin while Luba stood, disapprovingly, by Caleb. She "hmped" well within earshot of the Meridianite and Caleb would have found her reaction most humorous under different circumstances.

The Oracle looked at them in turn. He went down the line: Halinor, Yan Lin, Will, Caleb, Luba…"Do you understand why we are here?" he asked.

All five nodded.

"Good."

Few times in the long history of Candracar did the Oracle do anything unexpected. It wasn't that he was predictable. The Oracle had always maintained that reason and foresight were key in ruling justly and wisely. Every move he made, every decision, was planned out in accordance to the greater scheme of things.

So when he, the Oracle, went to join the five and turned to face the Congregation, no one could have ever expected him to say what he did that moment in the Hall of the Congregation. "_We_ stand ready for your judgment."

Had this been a cartoon, every chin would have hit the floor. The silence was so deafening that Will and Co. could swear Candracar itself had held its breath.

"O-O-Oracle?" Luba asked, finally breaking the quiet.

"Did he say what I thought he said?" Caleb asked leaning over to Will.

Will in turn turned to Yan Lin who looked at Halinor who just shrugged.

"Have you nothing to say?" the Oracle asked.

Tibor, one of the Oracle's oldest friends and confidants, stood up in his seat and bellowed, "Yes. Have you lost your mind?"

"What are you doing, Oracle?!" Luba cried. "The Congregation cannot judge you?"

"And why not?" He looked over at her then at the gathered faces of shocked onlookers. "Why should I not be judged? The altermere was as much my responsibility as it was theirs. Her misguided departure has brought shame upon us all. If judgment is to be passed on these accused," He paused. "Then it should be passed on me as well."

"Oracle," Yan Lin said sadly.

"But you are the _Oracle_," someone insinuated.

"Who was born kicking and screaming into this world the same as you," he shot back.

"Your station is too important."

"You have greater things to worry about than looking after some rebellious clone."

"This is unprecedented."

"You are not at fault here."

"Of course not. It was their fault."

"Please, Oracle, return to your post."

The protests filled the room, many of them accusations against those behind the Oracle. Luba eyed each and every one who blamed her for the situation, remembering their faces so as to "discuss" their choice of words at a later time. She'd never wanted to be responsible for the altermere. Her only job was to look after the aurameres and thanks to that treacherous Astral Drop she had failed in doing just that. While she found the Oracle's actions rather noble, the only person who was truly to blame was the Keeper. Had she not abused her powers then none of this would have happened. It should be she and she alone standing here and no one else.

Halinor stepped forward. "Oracle, please do not do this. The girl was left under my care. I should have seen this coming. If anyone's to blame then it is me."

"I should have stopped her when I had the chance but I didn't. Her escape is my fault." Caleb bowed his head. "Oracle, allow me to reclaim my honor by bringing her back."

Luba scoffed. "What would a pup like you know of honor?"

"I am the highest ranking solider in the Queen's army. My record speaks for itself."

"How fortunate for you that the Queen happens to be your friend."

Caleb took serous offense to that. He balled his fists and turned on Luba. "You've got something to say, Hello Kitty?"

"I'd rather speak with my claws." Luba raised a hand, where three-inch sharp talons speared out of her furry fingers. "Care to strike up a conversation?"

Before Caleb could do anything stupid, and fighting Luba in hand-to-claw combat was very high up on the list, Will caught him in a bear hug, her scrawny arms looking pitiful wrapped around his broad chest. "Caleb, stop it!"

"Listen to the Keeper, young whelp. She may just save your life."

"And mine. Cornelia would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

The concern in her voice was enough to settle the warrior down a bit though he never took his angry eyes off of Luba. Even he had to admit that he didn't think he could take her in a fair fight. Luba was just too good. Centuries worth of experience placed her on a pedestal he'd yet to reach. But Caleb was used to impossible odds…and who said anything about fighting fair?

"I'm fine," he told Will though she knew he was lying. Still, she let him go and Caleb shot a promising "we'll finish this later" glare that Luba eagerly returned. Will sighed but was thankful this battle had been postponed. They had bigger things to worry about.

"This is foolish," Yan Lin started. "Nothing's going to get done if we go around blaming ourselves and each other for what happened to…Alex, was it?" She asked Will who nodded. "For now let's put our grievances aside. Our first priority is to find Alex and bring her back."

"Easy for you to say." Luba approached Yan Lin. "Did you miss the part where the altermere stole the auramere and turned it into a second Heart? She telatransported out of here. Right now she could be anywhere in the multiple dimensions."

"I doubt it, Luba. She's still new to this life. It's safe to assume she would go someplace familiar, someplace where she would know how to survive."

"Earth." Halinor said.

"You got it."

"You believe she's gone back to Heatherfield?" Caleb asked.

She turned to him. "Well I doubt she'd go to China."

"Still that seems too obvious," Halinor began. "I've spent more time with her than you, Yan Lin. She's a smart girl. Brilliant even. I think she'd know what we were planning and try something different."

"How so, old friend?"

"Well…she once told me that she really wanted to see the ocean."

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Caleb said.

"Then what would you suggest?" Luba asked him.

He didn't bother to look at her when he answered. "If I were a fugitive on the run I'd go some place where I'd know I'd be safe. I would find people I could trust, people I know wouldn't turn me in to the authorities. They'd hide me in a secure place until I figured out my next move. I wouldn't stay long because I know my pursuers were on my tail."

Yan Lin processed what he said. An idea came to her. "Will, Alex was a part of you. She may be aware now but she is still in many ways the same girl you are. Where would you go to feel safe and with people you trust?"

"Well my mom, obviously. I feel safest with her."

"More than the _Sliver Dragon_?"

"Sorry, Miss Lin. Can't beat mom."

"But she'd have to know that would be the first place we looked," Caleb said.

Will scratched her head thinking of anything they may have missed. "Wait a minute. She did have a life on Earth for a little while. I know she went to a lot of places before we finally caught up to her."

"Do you remember where she went?" Halinor asked.

"Of course I do. I have all of her memories. We can search each spot and see if there's any sign of her."

"It would probably be best if we split up. We can search a wider area and cover more ground." Yan Lin's suggestion was accepted by all who would participate.

"That's great and all, Yan Lin. But we're still on trial." Caleb gestured all around them. "And I don't think they're ready to give us a pardon."

"Leave that to me." Apparently, the Oracle had been listening to them this entire time even though he had his back to them and had been facing the Congregation who were still trying to convince him to change his mind. Raising his arms wide like a preacher about to begin his sermon, the Oracle called for peace to settle the Congregation. "My friends, give us this chance to rectify our mistake. We shall find the altermere and return her to Candracar. All we ask is for your patience."

Humility is one thing but the Oracle was demeaning himself to the eyes of the Congregation by placing his lot with these outsiders. Even Halinor was not of Candracar stock and while their minds were not clouded by prejudice they knew that humanity had yet to prove itself as a whole. There were many among them who thought the Oracle's decision to allow a human to join their ranks as premature given that the species was still generally selfish, violent, and paranoid.

Will's voice joined the Oracle's. "Please. Give us a chance to fix this. I know we can bring her back."

Caleb stepped up. "I don't see why you're all so uptight about this. Candracar has faced far worst crisis than an escaped altermere. Why does this bother you all so much?"

Worried murmuring washed over the gathering. Caleb realized his words had done more than bring up a valid point. This was further confirmed when the Oracle himself turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Caleb, you must find Alex quickly. There is much at stake."

"But why? What's wrong with all this?"

"Certain things are best left unsaid."

"What things?"

"Caleb." Yan Lin stepped up beside him. "Just concentrate on finding Alex. I will find out what is going on."

"I take it then, Honorable Yan Lin, that you won't be joining the youths in the search?"

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere until I know everything you do."

To this, the Oracle smiled. "Well, not _everything_."

Yan Lin did not return the gesture. "No sweet talking your way out of this one, Oracle."

He nodded. "Very well. Have Halinor take you to my chambers when this meeting is adjourned. Luba, I will need to speak with you." He turned to the gathering. "What say you? Are we permitted this privilege?"

Tibor spoke up yet again. "I believe I speak for all present and accounted for when I say that we will follow your wishes, Oracle."

Caleb chuckled. "Some trial. The defendants get to decide their own punishment."

"It's good to be the Oracle," Will added.

"Get going you two. The Congregation's jittery enough as it is," Yan Lin told them.

"Too bad we can't have Hay Lin and the others help us out. (**2)** Heatherfield is a big place for just two people."

"We'll manage. Come on. I'll tell you every place Alex went to before we were joined."

Several voices protested as Will transported herself and Caleb out of the fortress. Luba stood shaking her head in disbelief. "If I didn't know any better I'd say this is going to go very badly."

Yan Lin glanced at her. "What are you? The new Oracle?"

"It's called common sense, 'Honorable' Yan Lin." She made a mockery of the woman's title. "Something we should have used before entrusting the Heart to a bunch of amateurs."

* * *

There was a time when the Guardians of the Veil were inseparable. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. W.I.T.C.H. Protectors of the universe. Enemies of all that was evil. Together, they had defeated Phobos. Together, they had defeated Nerissa. Together they had overcome obstacles so great that no one outside of their circle could imagine the feats. These shared experiences had brought the girls closer than anything ever could. Theirs was a sisterhood that could not be broken. Their ties were strongest when they were together and so long as that was then they would always be a team.

Things had changed a bit.

Cornelia remembered a time when she and her friends would get together every lunch period at the same table and talk gossip, boys, and ways to beat up bad guys. Things were so much simpler then. Life seemed droll now thanks to all this peace. Cornelia's existence had turned from thrilling and adventurous to drop-dead boring. She hadn't used her guardian powers in she didn't know how long and the only time she used her telekinesis ability was to retrieve the television remote from across the room instead of getting it herself.

It was pathetic really but it was the only exercise she got outside of gym and her ice-skating expeditions. A few nights ago, Cornelia had just come out of the shower and checked her weight on the scale. Her mother came running upon hearing her scream and she thought her eldest daughter had slipped and fell on the bathroom floor. It wasn't anything as dramatic as that; rather, Cornelia discovered that she had gained weight….okay, it _was_ dramatic. She'd have preferred to slip on the floor and hit her head. At least she'd lose that gained weight while recovering in the hospital.

Upon future deliberation she realized that it was the only plausible result after weeks of inactivity. Days spending traveling to other dimensions and fighting monsters burned many calories. Various battles enabled her to build up muscle. Her shoulders and arms were more toned and her legs looked like they could snap a tree in half. How she loved showing off her lovely appendages in the summertime. Being a guardian made Cornelia a chiseled statue of divine antiquity, her beauty become the stuff of legends and books. It wasn't long before she was offered a photo shoot by famed photographer Serena Sanchez **(3) **and her gorgeous frame was on the cover of magazines all across Heatherfield and beyond.

She allowed her to admit to herself that she was still prettier than most girls, and women, out there. She just didn't enjoy what she saw in the mirror half as much anymore.

Funny thing is it wasn't so much about the looks. Before when she looked in the mirror, she would see a strong young woman; a femme fatale with a chip on her shoulder the size of Mount Thanos and the power to bring said mountain crumbling to the earth. Now she just saw Cornelia Hale, an ordinary girl from Heatherfield, Connecticut **(4)**. Not a guardian, just a girl.

What's worse she missed her friends. They hadn't hung out much since the start of the new semester. Things got in the way – namely life. Cornelia now spent most of her free time practicing at the ice skating rink for a major regional competition due later this month. The time just ate up most of her waking hours and come the weekend she was just too exhausted to hang out. Not that there was anyone to hang out with. Will had practically gone AWOL and Cornelia rarely saw her outside of school. Taranee had gone into major study overdrive and had locked herself up in the library. Hay Lin was doing a million things at once and when she wasn't at school or taking art lessons, she was working full-time at the _Silver Dragon_.

Desperation set in and Cornelia contemplated the unthinkable. She called Irma to see if she wanted to do something, anything, with her. Imagine her surprise when her little brother picked up the phone and she was working. Irma? Work? It's like Taranee and video games. The two just do not appear in the same sentence.

And so Miss Hale was left to her own devices which included, to her delight, a handsome young man from another planet who had promised to take her out on a very special foray. That was like, um, two weeks ago. Since when did Caleb become hard to reach? He'd been promising to take her out on a date over and over again. With no more wars to fight, the two should have plenty of time for romance. Instead she gets "I have to get back to the palace" or "I promised to help out at the _Dragon_ this weekend" and her personal favorite "Uh, something's come up. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

No, Caleb, it was not okay. You do not keep Cornelia Hale waiting. On her last attempt at catching him she went over to Hay Lin's place to see if he was working. Wouldn't you know it; Yan Lin was there and told her she just missed him. Caleb had to run an important errand and said he'd be back soon. She left before she could throw a temper tantrum. It wasn't Miss Lin's fault her soon to be ex-boyfriend was avoiding her like the plague. She began to go over the many things she wanted to say/scream to his face when next she saw him. Cedric and Phobos would pale in comparison to the things she could, and would, do to him. Hell hath no fury like an Earth Guardian scorned.

But she digressed. It was belittling of her to allow a guy to get under her skin so. If Caleb didn't want to be with her then so be it. Plenty of more fine-looking male specimens walking these streets. She just had to pick one out like she was shopping at a store and they'd come running to her beck and call. Afterall, she was the most beautiful girl in Heatherfield. If Caleb couldn't see that then nuts to him.

The bus dropped her off near her condo. With her skates hanging loosely around her neck and her gym bag over one shoulder, she began the trek to the condo's front entrance. She'd nearly made it when Will dropped in – literally.

One moment she was minding her own business, the next a bright light had blinded her and she felt something heavy knock her to the ground. Slamming onto the pavement, Cornelia Hale cursed when she felt the sharp blade of her skate clip the upper half of her right arm. The sudden warmth she felt meant blood was coming out. Her whole body was jarred by the sudden impact and for once Cornelia sympathized with those sexy linebackers she had a tendency to eye out on the field. Her head swam with the images of those beefy young athletes before retuning to the real world and realizing that the body on top of hers was not some handsome buck's but a much smaller and delicate frame.

It was somebody Cornelia knew, or at least she thought she did. It took her eyes a few seconds to get back into focus. The short-cropped red hair and boyish clothes told her all she needed to know. "Will?" she asked still a bit dazed.

The prone form of Will did not respond. Cornelia quickly sat up and watched Will slump further to the ground. "Will?" She called again. "Oh my God! What happened?" She reached out to touch her -- only to find that her clothes were soaking wet. Will was drenched from head to toe and drops of water seeped out of her clothes to soak Cornelia. This was what made the impact so much greater.

Scared, Cornelia turned Will around so she could see her face. Brushing back locks of red hair, Cornelia could finally make out her soft features. A slight moan escaped her lips as Cornelia touched her forehead. She was alive but burning up. She had to help her. "Hang on, Will." Cornelia tried to lift up her friend as best she could before realizing she lacked the upper body strength and resorted to carrying her on her back. With Will's legs dangling around her thighs and her head and arms over her shoulders (the former she made sure to keep away from her skates) she trudged over to the main entrance and toward the elevator.

Carrying a girl who weighed almost as much as she did along with a gym bag proved quite the challenge but Cornelia persevered and managed to get up to her apartment and through the door. No one was home. Mom had taken her little sister out to eat and dad was meeting an old friend from his college days. With that knowledge in hand Cornelia rushed to her room where she gently placed Will down on the bed. Touching her head again, Cornelia knew that she wasn't doing too well. She had to get Will out of these clothes.

"What the hell happened to you," she asked as she began to remove Will's shoes and the outer layers of her clothing. "Did you fall in the pool?" Cornelia knew that Will frequented the school's swimming pool though with the falling climate Cornelia questioned the wisdom of getting oneself wet for amusement. Ice at least was frozen water, and at the end of the day Cornelia went home dry and chlorine-free.

She had just stripped the girl down to her underwear when Cornelia realized she couldn't very well have her naked and wet. Will needed to get warm and fast! Leaving temporarily, Cornelia returned with a warm blanket from her very own closet. It was thick and made of wool, perfect for those cold winter nights. She also brought with her a towel and a pillow for she knew she needed to dry Will off as well as remove the soaked sheets she was laying on.

Fighting her inhibitions, Cornelia removed the last bit of clothing on Will's person and avoided looking at her naked form directly as she discarded the wet blanket and pillow before placing the heavier wool one over her body and the pillow under Will's head. Unfurling the towel, Cornelia began to dry Will's hair. This proved to be a piece of cake as her hair was so short. She doubt Will Vandom had much trouble toweling off after a shower. Least she was easy maintenance. Now all that was left to worry about was the fever.

Leaving her room briefly, the blonde went to search for some medicine. She returned to Will with a vial that had seen her through some of her roughest days as a child. Gently lifting her head, Cornelia opened the vial and slowly began to pour the purple liquid into Will's mouth. She coughed harshly. "You have to drink it, Will," she told her semi-conscious friend. "It'll help you get better." Pouring a little more, Cornelia believed Will had heard her as she did not regurgitate the medicine. Then to her surprise, Will's eyes began to open.

Cornelia rested her head back onto the pillow before pulling the blanket back up. Resting comfortable in her bed, Cornelia left the room for a second time with a small, wet cloth she fetched from the bathroom. She placed the cloth on Will's head and then…hoped for the best. If the fever was all Will had then all that was needed was rest. Now all she had to worry about was how to explain her presence to her folks when they got back. Not every day one of your friends just falls out of the sky, unconscious, and is now stripped naked on your bed.

Now it was time to look after herself. The cut her skate had given her wasn't deep but it was beginning to bleed profusely. Nothing a band aid and some Neosporin wouldn't take care of. This time she did not leave the room as she had both items in her night table. Cuts and bruises were part of the right of passage for an up and coming skater so Cornelia was no stranger to the care such a hobby required.

Sitting down at the foot of her bed, she removed her sweater and blouse to better address the wound. She discovered that the reason for all the bleeding was not due to the cut itself; rather it was because of the added pressure of carrying Will's body up to her room that forced the blood out. As she wiped the blood off her arm, Cornelia noticed with dismay her pretty white sweater which now had a healthy stain of human blood on the shoulder. As any adolescent girl would tell you, blood was a bitch to get out. She could only hope a good scrubbing would get that out because it was one of her favorite sweaters; _and_, it had been one she bought with her own money.

Cornelia applied the Neosporin and the band aid. With that out of the way she retuned her attention to Will who was sleeping soundly. Some of the color had already returned to her face and her breaths were coming out in relaxed, rhythmic intervals. _Guess I'm better than I thought,_ Cornelia was proud of her accomplishment. Anyone who ever said she was too high maintenance had no idea how capable she truly was. But her face turned to worry when she began to stare at Will.

What had happened to her? What was she doing telatransporting? Why was she all wet and why of all places did she appear where Cornelia was?

Reaching out for her friend's hand which was balled into a fist underneath the blanket, Cornelia hoped the contact would speed Will's recovery. She prayed that Will would recover soon for if not she may have to explain her situation to her mother and that was something the Hale girl did not want to do. Too many scary scenarios ran through her head about meeting Susan Vandom. What would Cornelia tell her? What could she tell her? Will and Cornelia led a secret life as guardians; breaking that oath of silence would not only put them on bad terms with their parents, but with the Oracle and the Council of Candracar as well. Worse comes to worse, they'd need to create an altermere of Will to hold down the fort until…

_That's it!_

Cornelia had used the Heart once before to make an Astral Drop of her own. Back then the Heart responded to her need. Maybe it will again. Afterall, she would be doing this for a noble deed because it was to protect their secret from being found out. While she did not want to disturb Will, Cornelia knew that she would have to go in and retrieve the Heart when she stopped to think…she had not seen the Heart at any time while undressing Will. Normally she kept it wrapped around her neck in a chain but it was not there last she looked.

Just to be safe she checked once again. Nope. No Heart.

But Will had to have had it. Otherwise there's no way she could have telatransported anywhere.

Then she remembered Will's closed fist. The Heart had to be there! Gently removing the covers so as to only expose the arm, Cornelia saw Will's hand clenched tightly into a ball as if to hold onto something for dear life. Try as she might, Cornelia could not pry her fingers open. "Dammit." She turned to Will who hadn't reacted in the least to her touch. "Will, honey, I need you to open your hand." She hoped her voice would carry through to whatever mental abyss Will was stuck in. In the deepest of sleeps, it was said, people were still able to hear their loved ones.

"Will," Cornelia began to rub her wrist softly. "Please open your hand." Possibly striking the nerve that controlled the reflexes of the hand, Will's fingers opened just a little bit. It was just enough to get at whatever it was she was holding if there was anything at all. Turns out there was.

"Thanks, Will." Cornelia reached in and pulled the thing that was in her hand. It wasn't the Heart. It was…the locket she gave to Caleb!

Cornelia recognized it immediately. It was the same locket that she had made for him after they went to that amusement park. The same locket that she…Oh no, the sweater! Cornelia slumped to where her bloody sweater now lay and began to rummage through it. It must have come off when she removed her garments as it was no longer hanging around her neck. Thankfully she found it in the crumbled-up attire and there was no blood on it. Cornelia removed the flap to reveal a picture of her and Caleb smiling together with the ocean in the background. She opened up Caleb's. The pictures matched.

"Why…do you have this?" Cornelia asked though she knew Will could not answer. There was suspicion in her voice that seemed to coincide with her worry. Will drops in on her soaking wet, unconscious and holding the locket she had specially made for Caleb. What was going on?

Standing up, Cornelia looked at Will. The redhead was sound asleep. Keeping the lockets close to her chest, Cornelia Hale decided it was time to talk to someone about all this.

* * *

Caleb knew this was going nowhere. He'd already checked all the places Will told him to when looking for Alex and so far he had nothing. An experienced tracker, Caleb could hunt down a fugitive easily through the thick forests and mountains of Meridian. Here in the concrete canyons of Heatherfield he was out of his element. Had they been on his homeworld she'd have left evidence for him to follow; a piece of cloth, a footprint in the mud, a broken twig, bent grass…but on Earth there was no trail for Caleb to track. All he had to go on in this search was the gathered memories stored in Will's brain when she merged with the altermere.

He just hoped she had better luck than he did.

It was the mid-afternoon when he arrived at the outdoor café Will told him to meet her in on the hour. That was twenty minutes ago. To kill time he decided to sample what passed for a warm beverage on this strange planet. A latte, he believed it was called. The air had grown chilled and the latte warmed him to the stomach, but it still lacked the kick of Meridian's weakest ale. Caleb had been drinking since he was a boy. On Earth, or at least in Heatherfield, people his age, "minors", were not allowed to drink. A foolish law if Caleb had ever heard one. He'd drowned many long and terrible hours in a mug. It helped sooth the pain of losing a friend or raising a toast in his honor. To his people, sharing a drink was a sign of respect and fellowship.

But it also had a practical application. Ale kept Caleb warm during those cold Meridian nights. Many times he'd slept in a cave or underneath the stars. He may very well have frozen to death had it not been for the fire in his belly. Of course he never drank too much. Being a solider in a war meant you had to keep your wits about you. Get too drunk and the enemy sneaks up on you…well, that's pretty much it. Right here, sipping a latte in an outdoor café while the pleasant afternoon sun hung overhead was a big contrast to that former life. A small part of him missed the rush. This was one thing about him the girls would never understand. Those days fighting Phobos were hard, but they were some of the proudest and most cherished memories of his life.

They helped make him the man he is today.

"Caleb." Will came running up to him. She sported a blue pair of jeans with white sneakers and an orange sweater.

"You're late," he said once she stopped at his table to catch her breath. "Something happened?"

"Yes," She said after one final gasp. "My mom happened."

"Was there trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Is that a latte?" She asked and took a seat opposite his own. "How is it?"

"S'kay. You want one?"

"You paying?"

"Do I look like I carry Earth money?"

"Why not? You have Earth pockets in those Earth pants you took from your Earth closet." Will motioned to the navy-blue slacks he wore which had a set of pockets on the top and at the bottom. Dressed casually, Caleb also wore a long-sleeved teal-colored shirt. He had on black timberlands which he liked because they provided good traction for running though nothing, he argued, could compare to a pair of good old-fashioned Meridian hiking boots. "And, last I checked, you worked at the_ Silver Dragon_. Miss Lin's gotta be paying you something."

"I don't get paid until next week."

"What happened to all the money you made last time?"

"I spent it." He took a sip of his latte.

"On what?"

A smile crept on his face. "On these Earth pants."

"Oh you're funny." Will blew at him. She called for a waiter and placed her order for a latte. Once that was done she turned to Caleb, her face becoming serious. "Any luck?"

"If I did, Alex would be sitting here with me right now and we'd be on our way back to Candracar."

Will smirked. "How do you know I'm not Alex?"

"She wouldn't have been late."

"I could have been scoping you out. Making sure the coast was clear before coming over here."

"Alex wouldn't be that reckless."

"How do you know?"

"Because _you_ wouldn't be that reckless."

She smiled at him. "You give me a lot of credit."

"When it's deserved." He just finished his latte before placing it on the teacup. Then he leaned in closer to table. "Will, I'm worried and that doesn't happen often. Alex she…created another Heart. How could she do that? The auramere is the source of your power. If she controls that, who knows what she can do?"

"I've been thinking that too." Will reached into her collar and pulled out the Heart. The item still shimmered a faint pink glow that they took to mean it still had power. "I'm surprised it's still working. You'd think that without the auramere's power output this thing would be out of juice. Yet I was still able to transport you to the restaurant and me back home."

"Well if the auramere's your source of power then maybe it doesn't matter where it is so long as it's in one piece. All Luba did was guard them inside that chamber. The auramere may not rely on it for energy."

"Maybe. But it still bothers me." She looked up when the waiter arrived with her latte. She thanked him and took a moment to sample it. Caleb waited for her to finish. It wasn't as if they had a lot of leads so she took her time. "And the way she turned the auramere into a new Heart. I never knew she had that kind of power. I don't." Will lowered her head. "How did she get so strong?"

"She could have learned how. You know she spent a lot of time in the library. Who knows what she could have picked up reading all those books?"

"Good point. But knowledge is power and I'm worried she has too much of it. Alex is smart but she's still new to the world. Her lack of experience could cost her when messing with all those abilities."

"She did leave in a hurry," Caleb admitted. "And I don't think she planned everything out from the moment she decided to escape. Alex was under a lot of stress and she wasn't thinking clearly."

Will chuckled. "Clearly enough to fool you." She suddenly saw the look of pain in Caleb's eyes. "Oh I'm so stupid! Caleb I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"The truth hurts, Will. Believe me I don't disagree with you. She did fool me." He clenched his hands on his knees. "Big time."

"It's all my fault," Will said. "I'm the one who coaxed her into playing that stupid trick on you. If we hadn't switched clothes and she didn't go running off then we wouldn't be in this mess. I should have known better. I'm a guardian dammit! I'm too old to be playing games!"

"Lower your voice."

"Sorry." She noticed a few patrons were looking at their table. "It just makes me so angry."

"I know. But don't take all the credit for this screw up. If what Alex told me was true then the Oracle has a lot to answer for."

"You think he really meant to keep Alex in Candracar forever?"

"Will, this is the guy who thought banishing my mother on a secluded mountain would do her good. Look how that turned out." Caleb's eyes turned steely. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Crossing her legs and arms, Will fell into deep thought. "There are a lot of things going on that we don't know about. What do you think the Oracle's hiding?"

"Something I'm sure Yan Lin will get to the bottom of. If anyone can get him talking, she can."

"I hope you're right because I hate being kept in the dark."

They sat in silence; Will finishing her latte, Caleb staring out into space. After a few moments Caleb turned to her and asked, "So any ideas?"

"None," she said in a defeated tone. "I told you every other place she had been too when she was separated from me and I checked all the others spots I may have missed. When it comes to disappearing she's as good as they get."

His eyes fell on the Heart. "Have you thought about using the Heart to find her?"

"Already have," she told him. "Just after I left you at the _Dragon_, I tried to use the Heart to locate Alex by myself." She saw his face turn grim. "I know it was risky looking for her on my own but I figured that she'd be more inclined to talk if it there was just one of us. I am her sister afterall."

His features softened. "And?"

"No dice. At first I thought I was getting something but the image the Heart showed me was all blurry. Like looking into those giant tanks in the aquarium when you're trying to see the whales." She put the Heart back in. "Looks like even the Heart's not going to help us on this one."

Caleb shook his head. "It won't be long before we have to return to Candracar and give them our report. I'll be damned before we return defeated without looking into all our options."

The Keeper smiled at his determination. "That's what I like about you Caleb: your never say die attitude."

"I'm sure we'll find her, Will. We just can't give up."

"I'm with you, but where do we go from here?"

"Well if she's not in the usual places then maybe we should try the unusual places."

"A lot of those in Heatherfield, Caleb. It'll take us all week."

"Then let's break it down. Now think. Alex had to have had a destination in mind when she escaped."

"Right. Except that she wouldn't have gone to any of the places I would have because it would be too obvious." She sighed. "Which means all we've done so far is waste our time."

"Okay," Caleb admitted begrudgingly. "She _was_ a part of you but now she's not. We know where you would have gone, but where would Alex go to if she wanted to get away from it all?"

"Hm….the library?"

"She did love the read. I also heard she loved eating treats - so a bakery?"

"Both are too public. She'd want someplace where she could remain incognito; someplace easy to get lost."

"Someplace where nobody would think to find her." _Except us, _Caleb hoped.

Will reached out for her cup and quietly took a sip. Caleb closed his eyes to think; maybe there was something they had missed. Something so obvious that once they figured it out it would lead them straight to Alex.

Will was thinking too. Slowly their eyes began to focus on each other until both pairs widened. In unison, they had the same epiphany.

"The ocean!" They exclaimed at once.

"I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner," Will said.

"Halinor mentioned it to us." Caleb thought a moment. "But where? Heatherfield has so many beaches."

Will raised her head with confidence. "True. But there is one place that has a lot of caves that are right by the sea. She could hide there and catch the waves at the same time." She grabbed the Heart which was underneath her shirt. "Let's go, Caleb. We're heading to Shell Beach."

* * *

The phone at the _Silver Dragon _ran three times before somebody picked up. "_Ni hao!_ You reached the _Silver Dragon_. May I take your order?"

"Hi, Hay Lin. It's Cornelia."

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin repeated as if the name was unfamiliar. "Boy I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"I know. Things have been busy. Listen, do you have time to talk?"

"Sure I do. Dad, I'm taking a break." There was a pause. "Well get Chang to do it, he's a big boy….I know that, daddy, but Cornelia's on the phone….she's the blonde one….no, that's Taranee, and she's more cocoa….(_exasperated sigh_), fine I'll get on it. But just give me a minute, okay?" Cornelia could hear the ruckus of the restaurant die down as Hay Lin moved into the back room. The sound of plates and utensils conjoined with running water and if her layout of the restaurant was any accurate she'd guess Hay Lin was now in the washing room. "Sorry, Cornelia, but I can't talk long. It's the dinner rush and my dad's on my case. Can you make this quick?"

"Sure. It's just something's happened and I need to tell somebody."

"Shoot."

"It's Will." Standing by her bedroom window, Cornelia looked over at Will who was sleeping peacefully, her light snores coinciding with the rise and fall of her belly. "She's here with me."

"Oh that's great. Tell her I said hi."

"She can't hear you. She's out cold."

"What?" Worry crept into her voice. "How?"

"Not sure. One minute I'm walking home; the next, Will comes falling out of the sky and right on top of me."

"How'd that happen?"

"She was transporting, apparently. Though why I have no clue. On top of that, her clothes were soaked and she was running a fever. I had to get her upstairs and take them off before she got pneumonia. Now she's sleeping in my bed and I think I've stopped the fever but get this…she doesn't have the Heart."

"What do you mean she doesn't have the Heart?"

"I mean it's not with her. I checked. It's gone."

"You _checked_?" Hay Lin asked. "Cornelia, is Will naked under those sheets?"

"Of course she is, she…" Cornelia's eyes bulged. "Hay Lin! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Well if she'd butt naked there's not many places you can look to begin with. Other than, you know."

The gagging reflex kicked in and Cornelia hunched over. "Ewwwww!"

"I'm just saying,"

"Well don't. And if you ever tell Irma about this I swear I will make you join your honorable ancestors."

"My lips are sealed," the Air Guardian responded cheerfully. "So let me get this straight: Will appeared out of thin air, wet, you took her upstairs and now you find she doesn't have the Heart? Weird."

And it gets weirder, Cornelia thought, holding up the lockets for her to see. She was really bothered by the fact that Will had them. Caleb would never just take it off and give it to someone. Not that Will wasn't somebody they couldn't trust, but why would she have the locket and not the Heart? Come to think of it, if she had Caleb's locket, that must mean he and she were together recently so what's the deal with that? Why would Caleb and Will be together?

A strange feeling overcame her and she found her fingers tighten slightly around the lockets.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Hay Lin."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just…thinking."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm worried about Will. Now that you've told me how can I go back to work?"

Cornelia felt guilty. She didn't want to worry anyone. Now that she told Hay Lin, what's to stop her from running all the way over here? Come to think of it, would that be so bad? It would be nice to have the company. It was unnerving staying in her room with an unconscious Will all by herself with her family due home at anytime. Maybe Hay Lin could think of a better cover story than she did. At least she'll have some backup and together they might be able to make all the pieces fit…until Will woke up that is.

But how to explain the locket?

"Hay Lin…is Caleb there?"

"Caleb? What's he got to do with all this?"

"I'd like to speak to him."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to help out at the _Dragon_ tonight but I guess he's too busy being playing General to worry about my family's poor little business." Her tone turned sour. "You know he's been skipping out a lot on us lately. Seems whenever I see the guy he has to be somewhere else. What could he possibly be doing that's so important back on Meridian that he can't spend a couple hours helping out at the restaurant?"

"Well,"

"And another thing," Hay Lin ranted. "Speaking of Will, I haven't seen neither head nor tail of that girl outside of school. Where has she been all the hours of the day? You'd think it'd kill her to drop by and say hi once in a while? She used to visit all the time but now it's like I don't exist. I mean I know Irma's my best friend but that doesn't mean I don't love her too. The last time we had a conversation was when she ordered food from the _Dragon_ a couple weeks back and I was about to go but then my mother wanted me to clean my room so I sent Caleb instead and,"** (5)**

"Caleb went over there?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. He's a delivery boy now. Anyway, that no good boyfriend of yours has been promising to help me write my story and so far I'm shooting blanks. Ever since that night it's like they've both gone off the radar. What in the world are they doing?"

_I'd like to know that myself_. A painful sensation in her hand alerted her to the fact that she was holding the lockets too hard. Releasing them, she watched one of them fall to the floor, Caleb's.

"Oh crap!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "My father's looking for me. Listen, Cornelia, I promise I'll head over there as soon as my shift's over. In the meantime keep Will warm and I'll see you soon."

"Right." Cornelia reached down for the locket and picked it up. The only reason she could tell it was his was because it had his scent. Cornelia's was bathed in perfumes and ointments, but Caleb's had that rugged, earthy, man-odor that only a lover could find attractive. Holding it up to hers, her mind played back all sorts of unpleasant venues for Will winding up in possession of her boyfriend's locket. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Will was her friend. She and Caleb would never do anything remotely what that little green monster was hinting at in the back of her mind. No, she told herself. There has to be an explanation.

"Cornelia?"

"I'm fine, Hay Lin. I'll see you soon."

"Are you gonna tell the other girls?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"But,"

"Bye." Cornelia hung up. Sitting down on her windowsill, Cornelia hung her head and sighed. "This doesn't make any sense. Caleb you are in so much trouble."

There was a rustle in the bed. Looking up, Cornelia found that her patient had opened her eyes yet again, only this time they stayed open, blinked, and opened again. Will Vandom arose very slowly, removing the wet towel from her head and looking at it. After blinking away the fever, she took in her surroundings. Only when her eyes rested on Cornelia did the blonde sit up straight.

Will seemed to be studying her as if trying to pinpoint her face. Sure it's been a while, but Will wouldn't forget Cornelia just like that. Then again, she did have a fever. "You're…Cornelia," she said slowly.

"Yes." Cornelia's response was equally measured.

"Cornelia. Cornelia….Hale?" Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Yes it is you! The Guardian of Earth."

"Did you hit your head or something, Will?"

"Will?" The girl suddenly gasped. "Oh…you mean me."

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure exactly…." Will trailed off when she noticed the blanket which was covering the upper half of her body had slipped off. Cornelia quickly averted her gaze and Will suddenly found out why. "Um, why am I naked?

* * *

It was all so vague to Alex. She recalled escaping the fortress at the heart of infinity; she remembered Caleb and Will and Luba and Halinor and the Oracle—especially the Oracle—being there when she transformed the auramere into a new Heart; she even remembered the sensation of having her body's molecules scattered as they traveled through the rift between dimensions. Never had she felt so free as when she did then. The sensation was like breaking all the mortal chains that bound people to this world and soaring through the realm of the spirit. It was exhilarating and frightening all at once, for while Alex was now free of Candracar, she had now become a fugitive.

Everything after that seemed hazy. She did recall one thing though; water, and lots of it. After that she'd lost consciousness and woke up in Cornelia's bedroom. Trying to put the pieces together of her amazing journey preoccupied her time. Cornelia had picked out clothes from her closet (last season of course) to give to Alex and gave her privacy while she put them on. Realizing Will must be hungry, for she thought it was Will and not an altermere, Cornelia went to get some food. Several minutes later, the Hale girl returned to the room with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, some corn muffins, and a can of soda on a tray.

Alex, realizing how hungry she was, dug in. Cornelia allowed her to eat in peace. Deep down she was very happy to see whom she believed to be her friend up and about, but her curiosity was getting the better of her--that and something else.

For now she would leave it alone. One could only imagine what the girl had gone through and Cornelia did not want to upset her. She only wanted to understand.

With the meal in her belly and the fever broken, Alex was almost feeling a hundred percent, but like Cornelia she dreaded what she knew was coming. While thankful for all Cornelia had done, Alex was now faced with the task of explaining everything. The problem was she wasn't so sure of it herself. Images were all a blur and what she did recall with crystal clarity she could never reveal. Cornelia thought she was Will Vandom, her friend. Were she to learn otherwise it could lead to her returning to Candracar to face punishment for her actions.

Alex ate slowly because she knew each second that passed enabled her to come up with a plausible alibi until her memory returned. She may be out of Candracar, but this was Heatherfield, Will's stomping grounds. No doubt her sister was hot on her heels. Alex knew she could not stay long.

When she was finished, Alex drained the bowl by slurping down the soup. Not very ladylike behavior but she was hungry. Alex gently placed the bowl down on the tray. Licking her lips - she had to admit Cornelia made a mean chicken noodle soup - she closed her eyes to prepare.

"I fell," she said.

Sitting on a chair by her desk, Cornelia was momentarily lost in thought when she heard Alex/Will speak. Turning to her, she found the redhead gently rubbing one arm. It was plain to see how uncomfortable she was talking about what happened so Cornelia did not push it.

"I remember falling and hitting the water. I don't remember much after that except I think I used the Heart to transport myself somewhere safe. It was so sudden that I focused on the first person that came to mind. That person was you." In all irony, it was true. Alex had just told Cornelia exactly what she believed to have happened. No lies, no false leads. Until her memory came back, and Alex wasn't sure she wanted to remember, this was the best she could do. At the very least she knew she was being honest. When she spoke, her voice betrayed no ulterior motives and her eyes went unblinking.

"Was it at the pool?" Cornelia asked.

"It was a body of water," and that was the truth, "I'm not sure. My head's all fuzzy."

"Must have hit it pretty hard," Cornelia said. "Were you someplace you shouldn't have been?"

"I…yes." Again the truth. "It was foolish, I know but,"

"Foolish?"

Alex inwardly sighed. Will wouldn't use that type of language even though she was a smart girl. Her vocabulary used slang and terminology that was upfront and to the point. But she would not take back what she'd said. Cornelia could chalk it up to have a traumatic experience which made people blather out things they don't normally say. So she continued. "You're right. It was stupid."

Cornelia's face brightened. "Nice to know our flawless leader can admit to when she's made a mistake."

Alex smiled. "Too bad I had to learn the hard way."

"Think back, Will. Do you remember where you were? What you were doing? I know you don't have amnesia otherwise you wouldn't have remembered me."

"You're right and the thing is…it's hard, Cornelia. There are things I don't want to think about."

"You sure? Something bothering you? Maybe I can help."

I wish you could. "No. I mean I would but…"

"Will…talk to me."

Sighing, Alex decided it was time to give in. "It's Matt."

Alex recalled the incident Will had with Matt prior to their separation. It was so clear in her mind that she may as well have been the girl in that memory. "We had a fight."

Suddenly Cornelia's visage turned to that of sisterly understanding. Abandoning her chair she made way for the bed and sat down next to Alex, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "Tell me."

Searching through Will's memories, Alex played back the events of that day for Cornelia.

"It was a Friday," she began. "Matt called saying he wanted to speak to me. We met by his grandfather's petshop that afternoon. From the moment I got there I knew something was wrong. Matt seemed…sad. It looked like he had something to say to me but didn't have the heart to do it. When he saw me coming I almost thought he was going to up and run, but he didn't." Alex folded her legs beneath her as if steadying herself for the emotional trek. "I was so happy to see him, but when I saw the look on his face I knew that whatever had happened could not be good. I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me, distant at first as if he did not know who I was. There was something in his eyes. Pain, I realized. I feared the worse."

"I tried to approach him but he stopped me. He couldn't even look at me when he told me that…he was leaving." Something tugged at her heart and Alex knew it was heartbreak. Even though Matt had been talking to Will and not to her, being a part of her sister meant Alex felt everything she did. "Before I could say anything he told me that he had to go away for a while and that he didn't know when or if he'd return. Matt wanted to let me know personally because he didn't want me to think he was abandoning me but because he loved me." _No, he loved Will._ "I couldn't just let him go so I tried to get him to tell me why, but each step I took toward him made him take two back."

Cornelia listened intently. "What did you do?"

Alex looked at her and said. "I did what any normal person in love would do, I got angry." The rage replaced the anguish in her heart. Suddenly her fingers were clenching her pants. "I started to argue with him. I wanted Matt to speak to me and not run away like some coward." Her face turned away. "He said it was best that I didn't know. That I should just…just…" Will's emotions were overtaking her. "Just mind my own business!"

Beside her, Cornelia gasped. Matt had never been one to turn her away like that. In fact, he would never turn her away period.

"He actually yelled at me, Cornelia. He-yelled-at-me. Then his attitude changed. It's as if he regretted saying that to me and wanted to apologize. He looked into my eyes; I was almost ready to cry. How could he say that? I never cared for anyone in my life as much as I did for Matt. He pleaded to me but I turned away, too distraught. I hated him. I never wanted to see him again. Matt tried to make me listen. He told me he was doing this for my own protection. My own protection? He was being selfish! He was being a guy! Just how stupid does he think I am? Like I need Matt to protect me. I'm a guardian! He's always needed me to protect him."

"He said he was sorry but I was already crying. I confronted him. He stood his ground. Matt said no more about the issue other than he had to leave. Even through my watery eyes I could tell he was beginning to tear up. He tried to remain strong, for his sake or my own I could not tell, but he averted his gaze before our eyes could come to an understanding. Matt turned his back on me. 'I have to go,' he said and just as he was about to I ran to him. He…he pulled away from me; like I was diseased. The look on his face….I'll remember always. He said, 'don't touch me.'"

"So I didn't," Alex went on. "That is, not with my hands."

"Will, what did you do?"

"I shot him."

"You what! Jesus Christ, Will! I know he was being an ass but you didn't have to,"

"With lightning, Cornelia."

That seemed to calm the exasperated girl. "Oh…well that's okay. So what then?"

"As angry as I was I didn't kill him, though a part of me wanted to maim him for life. The blast was enough that he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder in pain. For a moment, I was happy. Glad that I hurt the man who had hurt me. But then I saw his face and there was no anger in it. Rather Matt seemed to have accepted it; like he wanted me to do it. Slowly he got back up. My body was lit up so that I must have looked terrifying but he was not afraid. He smiled briefly. 'I love you Will,' he said, 'But I have to do this alone.' And with that, he disappeared. That's the last I saw of him." **(6)**

Processing all she'd just heard from Alex/Will, Cornelia suddenly forgot about everything she wanted to ask her when she woke. This would explain a lot over the past few days. Will's constant disappearances and inaccessibility was all because of boy trouble. But why hadn't she come to the girls for help? Why didn't she come to Cornelia? Next to Taranee she was Will's closest friend and confidant. She always told Will about her problems – well not always, but Will usually picked up on Cornelia's troubled vibes and after constant hounding would draw it out of her.

This is Will, she had to tell herself. The girl was more loner than any of them. She was used to dealing with problems by herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was confused. I didn't know what to make of Matt's behavior so kept it to myself. I thought that maybe I might be able to figure it out for myself. I tried to reach Matt but it was as if he'd disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Have you talked to his grandfather?"

"No. Cornelia, the shop is closed."

"What?"

She remembered Will telling her that during one of her prior visits to her in Candracar. The altermere knew the pain Matt's departure had had on Will, but she understood that Will was one who liked to sort things out on her own so out of respect for her sister's pride, Alex did not press for information. She believed deep down that Will knew what was going on through her head, but she never brought it up, though from time to time she did steer the conversation in the direction of her boyfriend. No sooner did that happen did Will ask an unrelated question that shut the door on that topic altogether.

Hubris can be so pathetic at times.

"I went there the next day to see his grandfather and found it closed. I don't know where he is."

"What about his home?"

"A neighbor is looking after their house. I don't know where they are, Cornelia. I don't…" Small sobs escaped her trembling lips. Will's feelings were so strong that Alex could contain them no longer. The sobs turned to crying which in turn turned to wailing. Her body rocked with the pain of not knowing; her body convulsing with misery. Cornelia tried to soothe her friend. She held Alex close to her, rocking her back and forth on her bed. Allowing Alex to let it all out, Cornelia rubbed her hair and told her it was all right, that she need not be strong all the time.

But something happened to Alex. The wails kept getting stronger and stronger, her body rocked more and more and soon Cornelia was taken aback by how distraught she was. The blonde tried to calm her down but Alex just couldn't stop crying. A strange light appeared around her body. Cornelia shot up, frightened, and Alex cried out as the Heart, _the_ Heart which had once been the auramere, crept out of her body and appeared before her. It filled the room with the glow and the energy encompassed the entire building. The resulting shockwave shorted out every electronic device within a half mile radius of the condo and vanished as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

Shell Beach was a bust. Will and Caleb explored the entire length of the shoreline but found no sign of the elusive Astral Drop.

_Where the hell is she?_ Will looked left and right as if she would suddenly catch her trying to make her escape. Behind her, Caleb had just come out of the cave, the fourth one they explored since arriving. He wiped his pants from the dust that had accumulated—that's what happens when you hang around dirt and sand—knowing full well Hay Lin was going to give him hell for getting his clothes dirty. Like he asks her to do his laundry!

"Well it was a good guess, Will, but I think she high-tailed it out of here a long time ago."

"What makes you think she was here in the first place?" Frustration was apparent in her voice, nor did she look at him when he stepped up next to her.

Caleb gazed out at the horizon. The sun was setting and the sky turned a shade of red and purple. Quite a stunning view really, and with the perfect girl beside you this entire setup would be a place of romance. But it was Will with him and not Cornelia and he doubt she'd enjoy this spelunking expedition. He knew Hay Lin wouldn't. "You're right. Maybe it was just a while goat chase."

Will would have laughed if she'd been in the right mood, but Caleb's failure to properly recite Earth anecdotes did little to change her setting.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm tired of this place."

"But we still haven't checked the other caves."

"Caleb!" she turned around. "She's not here!"

A little surprised at her tone, the youth looked her over. "It's eating you up isn't it?" He asked and continued before she could answer. "Not knowing where she is or if she's alright. Believe me I know the feeling. You don't know how many times Aldarn or Drake would disappear for days after a battle and I'm thinking they're dead or worse. I know it's tough, Will, but ask yourself deep down inside if you think she's alive. Go ahead."

"Caleb,"

"Please."

In no frame of mind to humor him but knowing they'd never leave until she did, Will closed her eyes. _Okay, looking deep inside, nothing but veins and blood vessels. There goes my heart, let me ask it if it knows if Alex is okay. What do you say, heart? THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP. Oh really? Well you're a big help!_ "My deep down is as clueless as my up high."

"There has to be some sort of connection between the two of you. Look what do we have to lose? In case you've forgotten we're due back in Candracar pretty soon. Whatever happened to exploring all our options?"

"Looks like we've run out of options," She sighed. "I've got nothing."

He mimicked her expression. "Let's head to the next cave. At least we can say we tried everything we could to find,"

"Alex."

"Exactly."

"No, Caleb, it's Alex."

His eyes darted every which way. "What? Where?"

"I-I think I can see her!" Will's eyes were still closed. "She's…..AHHHHHH!!" Will exploded with power as the Heart burst from her shirt. Nearly blinded, Caleb collapsed to the beach. Will was paralyzed by the burst of magic that was her Quintessence and fell to the ground out cold. Caleb waited for his eyes to adjust before crawling to her. "Will! WILL!" Caleb tried to wake her when something caught his eye. The Heart was dangling in the air from the string around her neck.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked the inanimate object. He tried to pull the string off but the Heart zapped him. Angry, he did the moronic: he grabbed the Heart and tried to forcefully detach it from her neck. The item responded by blasting him. Caleb flew ten feet from Will and landed hard! Falling into darkness, a single image clarified in his mind. In that brief contact with the Heart, Caleb had seen what Will had seen. He knew where Alex was. He saw who she was with.

_Cornelia…_ he blacked out.

* * *

Collapsing on the bed, Alex's mind raced with more images. Her (literal) emotional outburst had busted down the doors which prevented access to her locked memories and she remembered. It all came flooding back…

_She'd just she'd just escaped from Candracar, the universe spiraled about her in a thousand different colors so majestic it made it difficult to concentrate. With her body being pulled a thousand directions, she couldn't tell what up and down meant anymore. Instead she floated endlessly through the unfathomable rifts of space and time_

_Alex had lost track of time. What seemed like a few seconds were probably a few hours in the real world or vice versa. After what seemed like forever, and coming to the conclusion that time meant nothing here, Alex tried to focus her mind._

_In a flash her body materialized into another space. She was free! She had escaped! She had just come out of the rainbow void to appear on Earth, or rather, several hundred feet above it. Screaming, Alex became a slave of gravity as the planet's pull saw her plummeting at several feet per second towards a grim end. Beneath her she saw nothing but a mass of blue. The ocean! She'd always wanted to see the ocean—From up here she had a perfect view and it looked as if it may be her last._

_With the altered auramere in one hand and Caleb's locket in the other, Alex did her best to concentrate while violent winds smacked her across the face. _I'm going to die, _she told the Heart,_ don't let me die! Keep me safe!! _The Heart reacted and Alex transported again. This time she was much closer to the surface but twenty feet above the water. She smacked down hard, nearly blacking out in the process. _No! _Struggling to stay awake, Alex forced her legs and arms to kick. Will knew how to swim, so should she. But as Alex clawed her way to the surface of the water, a very terrifying realization hit her. Just because she has the memories of her sister, that did not mean she has her experience. Her head barely topped the surface before her lungs gave out._

_Alex bobbed up and down as the waves kicked her about. This was no good! She could drown! Try as she might she could not keep her head afloat for very long. She tried to look around and see if there was someplace where…there! Land was not far off. There was a beach nearby, a place where she could live if only she could make it. Using all her willpower, Alex began to swim…and swim…and swim…and she was drowning. The beach was just too far. She knew that beach for what it was, Shell Beach, right next to Heatherfield! She dreamed of watching the ocean waves from there with her toes in the sand and the sun setting in the sky._

Well here's the ocean, hope you've enjoyed it. _The sudden realization of her body giving out forced Alex's muscles to cramp up. Gasping for breath, she went under. Several feet beneath the surface, water creeping into her lungs, mouth and ears, she knew she was done for. How could she have been so foolish to think that she, an altermere, could attempt such a feat as transportation all by herself? All her acquired knowledge meant nothing if she did not know how to properly use it. Now her ignorance would cost her her life._

_Barely conscious, she held on to the Heart for dear life. The object began to glow and suddenly Alex could see clearly if only for the last time. Amazingly enough, the Heart began to absorb itself into her body! Not understanding what this meant, Alex could feel the auramere's power within her, flowing through her, giving her strength…and one mean fever._

_Before she could black out, Alex caught sight of the locket in her other hand. It had opened sometime during the impact and she could make out the smiling faces of Caleb and Cornelia. Caleb; he tried to help her and she abandoned him. How could she ever face him again? Cornelia…she loved him. He loved her. But perhaps she could—if only…_Cornelia.

_Upon hearing it's master's desire, the Heart activated the transportation ability again. Not a moment too soon, Alex's weak, soaking and tired body appeared just above Cornelia's head. She could remember hitting the ground and nothing else._

* * *

"Will!" Cornelia screamed and shook her again. The redhead stirred and woke up. She was still in Cornelia's bed and though it took her a moment to realize it, was feeling even stronger now than ever before. All this time, the Heart did save her, had become a part of her, and had infused her with energies unlike anything she could have imagined. Her outburst earlier must have been a result of the Heart reacting to her emotions. She must learn to control that from now on less she blow up half the city. Mental note: don't get mad.

She knew deep down that she and the Heart were now one; a single entity. The fever that struck her ill was an aftereffect of the absorption process. Now that it was done a newer, more powerful altermere had been created. But what did that mean exactly?

"Will!" Cornelia cried. "What was that? What happened?"

Alex looked at her and for the first time that day she smiled. "Something wonderful."

"Wonderful? The Heart shorted out everything in the building," she said as she watched Alex get out of bed and walk around. "Nothing works, Will. It's all dead."

"Dead you say?" Alex raised her hand and electricity danced on her fingers. With invisible force she made all the lights go back on and everything was working again. "There."

Confused and a little scared, Cornelia walked up to her. "What did you do?"

"I put the lights back on."

"I mean with the Heart? Dammit, Will, didn't that scare you?"

"No, Cornelia." She walked to the window. "In fact I don't think I'm scared of anything anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've changed. I've grown into something better and now I feel…complete."

"Okay either you start making some sense right now or so help me—" she went over to her phone and held it up. "I'm calling the Oracle."

"No!" The altermere exclaimed. Not that Cornelia could get in contact with the Oracle via the telephone, but the mere mention of that man unsettled her more than she'd have like to admit. "There is no need."

The blonde shook her head. "Why are you acting so strange? This isn't like you."

"Things change."

"How?"

"I've changed."

"Into what?"

"Into something more complete."

Exasperated, "Okay you're not making any sense."

"What would you like me to say, Cornelia? A lot of things have happened to me over the past few days that I cannot explain to you…"

Her glare stopped Alex short. "Explain? How about you explain this." She raised her hand. "I found it on you when I was treating you. Care to _explain_, Will?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. It was Caleb's locket. She'd almost forgotten about the thing.

"It's Caleb's locket. I have one just like it." She pulled back her collar to reveal her own. "What I want to know is how did you get your hands on it? Did Caleb give it to you?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Then how?"

"I took it."

"When? Why?"

"As a practical joke. As to when I'd say not too long ago."

Cornelia put down the phone and approached Alex. "What kind of practical joke?"

"The kind that involves asking some uncomfortable questions. Tell me, how do you feel about Caleb?"

"What kind of question,"

"Tell me. Please."

"You know how I feel."

"I want to hear it from you."

Gritting her teeth, Cornelia said. "I love him. Does that suit you Miss Keeper?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love him?"

"I don't have time for your stupid jokes, Will. Now tell me what happened."

As a reflex, Alex backed away. In terms of power she was leagues above Cornelia. Plus the blonde could not transform without the aid of Will's Heart. But she was still a good deal stronger than her in the brute force category, and she was taller, and angry, and had a look in her eyes that made Alex want to put as much distance between them as possible. "I'm trying to understand. What happened with Matt has gotten me to thinking that love is more complicated than I imagined. Her…my feelings for Matt are strong, but yet I also hate him as well. Caleb is a lot like Matt. They have similar flaws, yet we love them. Maybe you can help me understand these feelings better. What is it you love about Caleb that makes him so special to you?"

It seemed to stem the raging tide that was Cornelia enough for Alex to power down the energy bolt she'd been charging behind her back. Whether to humor her or otherwise, Cornelia began to talk. "If you know anything about me you'd understand the feelings I have for him. Caleb is kind. He's strong, noble, selfless and sacrificing. I love him because he makes me feel like no other boy ever could. I love everything about him." She began to go down the list. "His eyes, his hair, his smile. The way his brow curls every time he's confused or how he pouts when he's made fun of. He's naïve when it comes to our world and that just makes him cuter. He always tries to fit in and even when he fails he doesn't give up." Cornelia pictured his face in her mind. She felt happy doing it. Her past musings about breaking up with him for not seeing her seemed so long ago, and irrelevant. Using the L word so much made her realize just how much he meant to her and she knew he felt the same. Looking at Alex, Cornelia went on.

"I don't know what more you want from me. All I know is that I love _Caleb_. He's mine forever and no one can take that away from me. Does that satisfy you?"

"A bit. But let me ask you something. Do you ever feel jealous of Caleb?" She continued before Cornelia could protest her remark. "He's is very handsome. How do you feel about him being around other females? Does it bother you? Do you ever stop to think he may be unfaithful?"

"Never."

"And why? Because he's so in love with you. Any boy would be infatuated with Cornelia Hale. He'd be a fool to pass you out for someone else because you are the ultimate catch. You and no other could satisfy his needs."

"Careful, Will." Menace bled from Cornelia's mouth.

"I want to understand my feelings so as to better control them."

"Why?"

"Did it ever bother you seeing Caleb with the rest of us? We're all attractive in our own rights? Each of us compliments Caleb in some way. Hay Lin is like the little sister who gives him shelter and a place to call home. Taranee is smart and passionate just like he is; it's no secret they have a lot in common. Irma, as boy crazy as she is, I'm surprised she hasn't made a move on him. And as for he and I, we are both leaders who understand the burden it places on us." **(7).** She took one step closer. "So tell me, what makes you two so special?"

Everything she had said made Cornelia angry. What made her angrier is that this was Will who was saying these things. She thought they were friends. Where was all this coming from? Know what? It didn't matter. It was about to stop. "After all I've done for you, this is how you say thanks? By questioning my love for the only man in my life? How dare you? How dare you?!"

"I need to understand."

"Understand this! If you are not out of here in the next sixty seconds I am calling the cops."

"Cornelia,"

"Now!"

Seeing how angry she was, Alex knew that the blonde was on the verge of doing something she'd regret later on. The altermere would defend herself but did not want to hurt her either. Her attempts at speaking with her only served to make her even less reasonable. That had not been her intent. Will's emotions had become her emotions and unless she learned to control them it could bring about serious consequences in the future. Her sister's love for Matt was so strong that it nearly consumed her with rage and sadness. Alex prided herself on her reason though if her actions at Candracar were any indication there was a serious chink in her armor **(8)**.

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"You're angry at me?"

"Yes!"

"Yourself?"

"What?!"

"Are you angry because of what I said or because I've made you realize something you thought you knew."

"Will,"

"Tell me, what did you feel the moment you found the locket on me? Did you find it strange? Did it bother you that I of all people had it when it belongs to Caleb? Why did I have it? How could I've obtained it?" Slowly Alex began to approach. "I was just waking up when you were on the phone with Cornelia. I heard the conversation you had. I want to know what you felt when you found the locket? Was is confusion? Suspicion? Jealousy?"

Cornelia unwittingly began to go backward. "Stop it, Will."

"You haven't seen me or Caleb in a long time. Did anything go through your mind?"

"Stop it."

"What did you feel?"

"I don't,"

"Yes you do. Tell me."

Cornelia's back was against the wall and Alex pressed in within inches of her face. "Tell me, Cornelia, what did you feel?"

Her presence, her scent, her power, Cornelia could not help but feel overwhelmed.

"Tell me."

Her face clenched first in frustration and then anger.

"Tell me."

"I…"

"I want to understand. I need to know. Tell me what you felt."

"I…felt…ANGRY!!" She screamed in the redhead's face. "The thought of the two of you together…behind my back…betraying me...what was I supposed to think?"

"And you hated feeling that way?'

"Yes…no…I don't know." Tears welled up in her eyes and she asked. "Did you and he…ever…"

"No. But then again I can only speak for myself. When next you see Caleb, and I've a feeling it will be sooner than you think, I want you to ask him this question." Leaning in, Alex whispered softly into Cornelia's ear which made her eyes widen. Backing up, Alex looked at Cornelia with love and friendship, but Cornelia's were anything but.

"Get out!" She growled.

Alex stepped back. "Of course. But not before I help you." Alex's hand shot up and made contact with Cornelia. The room was filled with a bright light, as well as the scream of one very frightened girl.

* * *

Finally coming to, Will gazed up at a darkened sky. It was late and who knew how long she'd been on the beach. Grabbing the Heart which now rested quietly against her chest, Will raised it up to see if she could figure out what happened. It was nothing like having the altermere inside of her trying to break free. That last spectacle had Will feeling different, like some very vital part of her had been taken away – or changed.

Regardless of what she felt, Will knew what she saw and she had to act. Cornelia could be in danger. Sitting up, she spotted Caleb lying nearby. "What happened to you?" She asked though he couldn't respond. Walking over, Will shoved him. "Caleb, time to get up now. I know where Alex is."

He groaned a little bit. Caleb opened his eyes and saw Will leaning over him. Too over. Did she realize the Heart ripped up a part of her shirt. Oh how his eyes bulged. "Uh, Will."

"What?" she looked down. "Eep!" She covered herself up quick and slide away from him on her butt. "Dammit."

A pleasant sight for any man but Caleb's mind quickly changed to other matters. "I saw Alex. She's with Cornelia."

"You saw them? How?" She asked while doing her best to cover herself up.

"I touched the Heart when you were knocked out and,"

"You touched the Heart? Are you insane?! No one but a guardian can touch the Heart, Caleb. What if it killed you?"

"Does that really matter now? We need to help Cornelia."

"You're right. There's not telling how long it's been. Get close to me," She ordered and when he did she added. "And eyes forward, mister."

Before Caleb could counter that comment, Will grabbed him and they were on their way. The transport was almost instantaneous. Gone was Shell Beach to be replaced by the splendid little furnishings of an upper middle-class home. The room was silent and empty. No Cornelia in sight. "Where is she?" Caleb asked.

"I don't think she would have hurt her."

"I'm talking about Cornelia. Where is she?" Caleb looked around. "Cornelia!"

Alex, what have you done? Will searched the room but save for the two of them it was devoid of human habitation. "Maybe she's not in here."

"Could she have taken her?"

"What for?"

"I don't know…anything. You know her. What would she do?"

"She's her own person now, Caleb. I don't know what she'd do."

"But she's your sister!"

"Who has her own mind. Just because we were together once doesn't mean we're the same."

"Well if you don't know her then who does?"

"I don't know. Caleb, calm down."

"Cornelia!"

She blew out air and followed him out the room. They searched the first floor of the condo but found no sign of her. "Upstairs!" Caleb ran and left Will behind. The Keeper caught up with him by the time he said, "Listen." Will did listen and she heard it too. Someone was crying. It came from the balcony. They followed the sobs outside to the terrace and found Cornelia huddled in a corner, crying her eyes out.

"Cornelia!" They said at once. She appeared alright but her face was covered by her hands. Caleb was the first to reach her. "Cornelia, it's me. Are you alri…"

"Stay away from me!!" She shouted, smacking his hand away.

Shocked, Caleb stepped back. Will came up beside him and saw that Cornelia was unharmed. Seeing Will and Caleb together made her face turn more primal. "Go away!"

"Look Cornelia, she may have looked like me but she wasn't me," Will spoke fast.

"I know.

"You do?" Will asked. Glancing at Caleb she turned back and said, "Then what happened?"

Ignoring Will, Cornelia turned her gaze on Caleb. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I don't understand."

"Where…do your loyalties lie, Caleb?" She asked again, her face streaked with tears.

"My loyalties? With you, Will, the team. Why are you asking this?"

"Liar!" She spat. "You have no loyalty. You just follow orders given to you by whoever's in charge. I wonder does Elyon know about all this?"

"She doesn't."

"Then tell me, Caleb. How can I trust this relationship when you have a habit of keeping secrets from your queen?"

Will stepped forward. "It's not his fault."

"Then who's fault is it, oh great leader? Do you two have any idea how I felt when I found out? Do you? No! I cared for her thinking she was you, Will. And then I find this," She revealed the locket, "And can you imagine what went through my head?"

"Whatever she told you it wasn't the truth. Caleb and I,"

"Were keeping secrets from me," she cut Will off. "You talk about the truth? She's been more honest with me than you have been in days. We're friends. We're supposed to help each other. And you," she glared at Caleb. "I guess lying to your girlfriend is more important than being with her."

For once, Caleb had no answer. He had not been truthful with Cornelia whenever she asked where he was going or what he was doing. He had made a promise to the Oracle but by doing so had been deceiving to the woman he loved. Then Alex comes along and all this happens. What would Cornelia think? What would he think? Could he blame her?

Will hung her head in shame. "Cornelia…….we're sorry."

But Cornelia went back to crying. She allowed the locket to fall to the ground and she kicked it away. It skidded to a stop at Caleb's feet. He went down pick it up but the moment he did he realized it felt just like a piece of metal and not an affection of love. It had lost all meaning. He'd lost all meaning. He tried to look at Cornelia but couldn't. He didn't deserve to look at her.

Will hugged her shoulders and fought back the tears. She had never wanted to hurt Cornelia or any of her friends but by keeping secrets she had done just that. Cornelia and Will had fought before in the past, but it was never a question of trust that came between them. In this one night, that had changed. Everything had changed.

On a high rise overlooking downtown Heatherfield, Alex stood with another person by her side. "I know it's scary at first," she told the stranger. "But trust me when I say you're about to experience the most previous gift any person can have. Life." She stroked her long, blonde hair.

The figure was silent save for a gentle intake of breath; her first breaths as a living, thinking, aware being.

"Enjoy it my sister for there will be plenty more to come. The one who helped create you was full of jealousy. I took that away from her. You are the best she has to offer in every way. While that does not mean you are superior, it does mean that you are wiser and hence more deserving of better things. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The girl nodded. "Good. Now come. As the saying goes, we need a place to crash and I think I know just the spot." Using the power of the Heart which was inside of her, Alex summoned forth the powerful magics. The girl who resembled Cornelia Hale held her hand and together they left Heatherfield.

* * *

1 – Ebon is a word I made up which derives from ibn which in Arabic means "son of." And so the Oracle said, "Caleb son of Julian." This is a result of me trying to give Caleb a last name. The name Caleb is Middle Eastern in Origin so I decided to go this route instead.

2 – In this chapter, as well as my forums, I wanted to discuss the falling out the guardians have had of late. Recall the promise Will and Caleb made to keep Alex's existence a secret in chapter two. I can't simply have Will dodging the other girls the whole time she's known about Alex, so I've placed bits and pieces here and there to explain how she was able to keep this secret from the girls and at the same time why they haven't been together as of late.

3 – Her name is actually spelled Sarina, but I just couldn't get over it so I changed it to Serena instead. Yeah, she's the same Serena who's engaged to Will's dad. She's a bigshot photographer now who I might allow a cameo appearance.

4 – I felt Connecticut would be the perfect setting for Heatherfield. The city itself reminds me of my travels up and down the east coast. Heatherfield is a modern, twenty-first century metropolis that still has that hometown feel of a smaller community with hot and cold seasons. Also, the trees remind me of those I've seen up in New England so it just fits.

5 – For those of you who remember, this led to the scene where Caleb sees Will and Susan in towels back in chapter one. Riot!!

6 – Okay, the whole Matt thing. There's a reason for it, I promise. Now that you all know what happened that day I'll let you draw your own conclusions.

7 – These examples I took from the forum.

8 – A homage to my other Witch fic, "The Chink in Your Armor."


End file.
